Secret
by Choukapick
Summary: Kurt Hummel menait une vie paisible, jusqu'au jours où il rencontra Blaine Anderson. Un garçon au abords froid et distant mais qui cacher un terrible secret qui pourrait bien changer leurs vies à tous les deux.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis un adolescent ordinaire. J'ai une famille aimante, des amis aussi généreux qu'exubérants. Je vais bientôt avoir 17 ans et rêve déjà de grandes choses. Je me sens un peu à l'étroit dans cette ville où j'ai grandi. Je rêve souvent de prendre mes affaires et de m'installer ailleurs mais c'est comme si quelque chose me retenait ici. Mais un jour ma vie changea à jamais sans que je m'en rende compte. C'était un lundi matin.

Ce matin-là, Kurt se réveilla en sursaut comme ça lui arrivait fréquemment ces temps-ci. Il resta un moment allongé en ne pensant à rien. Il entendit son père descendre durement les marches une à une jusqu'à sa chambre et frapper à sa porte.

_« Kurt ? Tu es réveillé ? Tu vas être en retard » souffla son père essoufflé._

Kurt avait très peur pour son père depuis son accident l'automne dernier. Bien sûr il lui interdisait d'en faire trop mais Burt faisait toujours ce qu'il lui plaisait comme si il n'avait rien à faire que tout cela puisse recommencer. C'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Kurt. Il avait beau avoir l'image d'un adolescent sûr de lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis la mort de sa mère quand il avait 7 ans, il s'était refermé sur lui-même. N'ouvrant jamais son cœur et ne montrant à personne ses sentiments. Les journées de cours étaient les plus dure il devait jouer le rôle de quelqu'un qui aller bien mais ce n'était pas le cas. Chez lui c'était facile il s'enfermait dans sa chambre trouvant n'importe quelle excuse pour sauter le repas familiale.

_« Kurt ?! Réveilles-toi ! » cria Burt derrière sa porte sortant Kurt de sa rêverie._

_« Oui pa' ! Je suis debout ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre._

Son père ne répondit pas. Kurt attendit que son père soit remonté pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain et il commença à se préparer. Apres 10 bonnes minutes de réflexion il se décida enfin pour une tenue classique, une chemise mauve, cravate assortie ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Quand il remonta il vit que tout le monde était déjà parti. Il hésita à sécher les cours, mais se dit que les cours l'aideraient à partir de cette ville perdue. Il attrapa donc ses clefs et partit en direction du lycée. Il fut accueillit par Tina et Mercédes.

_« Kurt ! Dis- moi que tu as fait le français? » cria Mercédes en lui sautant dans les bras._

Kurt était l'un des meilleurs dans cette matière. D'habitude il ne donnait jamais les réponses à un devoir mais Mercédes était son amie et il se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire une exception. Il se pencha alors sur son sac pour récupérer le fameux devoir. C'est en relevant la tête qui le vit avec ses cheveux bouclés lui tombant légèrement sur le front. Il était l'une des personnes les plus énigmatiques qu'avait vu Kurt depuis longtemps. Des tas de questions se bousculèrent alors dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Pourquoi venait-il en milieu d'année ?

_« Kurt ! OuhOuh t'es là ? » le reprit Tina en regardant dans la même direction que Kurt. « C'est le nouveau que tu regardes ? Je te comprends, plutôt mignon quand tu aimes le côté chien battu. »_

_« Tina ! Non.. » Répliqua Kurt sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues en se rendant compte qu'il fixait cet étrange inconnu « Je... »_

Les trois amis se turent quand ils virent Karofsky et ses amis pousser violemment le nouveau contre les casiers. Kurt se referma sur lui même, cette brute lui faisait subir le même sort. Kurt le connaissait bien, il l'avait martyrisé pendant sa première année. Il avait toujours peur que cela recommence. Mais le nouveau n'avait pas besoin de ça. Kurt pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la tristesse et du désespoir. Il décida de prendre sur lui, lui qui d'habitude n'allait jamais vers les autres mais le nouveau avait besoin de lui, il le sentait. Kurt attendit alors que Karofsky soit parti et se dirigea vers le nouveau l'aidant à se relever mais il se fit rejeter violemment.

_« J'ai pas besoin d'aide » siffla le nouveau hors de lui._

_« C'est ce que je vois » rigola Kurt. « Kurt Hummel, alors tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi tu arrives en milieu d'année ? Tu as quel âge ? Tu as.. » Enchaîna Kurt._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Cria-il en partant._

Kurt mit un moment à se remettre de cet évènement. Un seul mot raisonnait dans son esprit, Pourquoi. Ce garçon criait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Kurt ne comprenait pas. Avait-il fait quelques chose de mal ? Certes Kurt s'était montré un peu brusque dans ses paroles mais il n'y avait pas de mal. Il était juste curieux et le fait que cet inconnu dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom réagisse comme ça n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa curiosité. D'un coup la sonnerie retentit et Kurt se rappela de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Il avait maths avancé. Kurt ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il avait pris ce cours, lui qui ne comprenait rien aux maths. Mais il avait décidé de prendre tous les cours avancé dans l'idée de prendre de l'avance sur ses camarades. Kurt était déjà assis à sa place habituelle quand le professeur entra suivi de... OH l'étrange inconnu.

_« Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue dans le programme avancé de mathématiques. » parla le professeur joyeusement. « Nous allons commencé par un chapitre sur les fonctions canoniques et nous enchaînerons sur les drivers et les limites. » reprit le professeur avec passion_

Tout à coup l'inconnu qui était resté silencieux pendant le récit enflammé du professeur de mathématiques, toussa pour rappeler au professeur sa présence .

_« Ha oui ! Nous avons un nouvel élève, Mr Anderson allez vous asseoir. » reprit-il désarçonné._

Kurt était sous le choc, l'inconnu était dans sa classe, dire qu'il avait presque oublié son existence la tête perdue dans les calculs des problèmes à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Il observa donc Mr Anderson qui partit s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Kurt remarqua qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, il se demanda pourquoi il ne s'en n'était pas aperçu plus tôt, lui qui portait une grande importance aux vêtements. Kurt était de plus en plus troublé. Le professeur reprit son cours mais Kurt était trop occupé à dévisager l'inconnu qui avait maintenant un nom. Ça faisait presque 45 minutes que Kurt le fixait. Lui avec ses boucles légèrement tombantes et sa barbe de trois jours. Sans prévenir il releva la tête et fixa Kurt de ses yeux dorés. Il fut assourdi, ce garçon avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu, cependant ils étaient vides, ils n'avaient aucun éclat, et si Kurt ne se trompait pas il pouvait y voir maintenant de la colère et de la haine. Kurt ne comprit pas, qu'avait-il encore fait ? A croire qu'il enchaînait les gaffes mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, ce nouvel élève l'intriguait tellement. La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Kurt se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien écrit ni suivi du cours. Il décida d'aller parler à ce garçon qui l'obsédait tellement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers le fond de la classe mais il était déjà parti laissant la place vide. Cependant Kurt aperçut une feuille de papier oubliée sur le bureau. Il décida de prendre la feuille et d'aller la lui rendre mais la curiosité prit le dessus. Kurt regarda et ce qu'il vit le troubla encore plus. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit à part un simple numéro griffonné à la va-vite. N°4546. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ?


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt n'imaginait pas encore l'ampleur que ce simple numéro aurait sur sa vie et son existence toute entière. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur la véritable signification de ses numéros. Il chercha pendant des heures ne prêtant attention qu'à ça et non à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il décida finalement que ça devait être le code de son casier, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais il n'imaginait pas l'importance de ce qu'il avait entre les mains. C'est en se dirigeant vers la sortie en repassant devant la salle de mathématiques que Kurt aperçu ce charmant inconnu cherchant inlassablement quelques chose à la place qui fut la sienne quelques heures plus tôt. Il semblait désemparé. Kurt aurait pu jurer qu'il pleurait s'il ne s'était pas montré aussi haineux quelques heures auparavant. Il resta un moment à l'observer repasser sans cesse au même endroit. Sans crier garde, l'inconnu (car il ignorait toujours son prénom) se mit à hurler, tapant sur la table comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kurt se figea sur place, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que froid et distant tout simplement. Il désirait se faire petit en se disant qu'il irait lui rendre le papier une fois qu'il se serait calmé. Mais c'est précisément à ce moment que son téléphone sonna.

_«Kurt mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! T'es où ? » cria Finn à l'autre bout du téléphone._

_« Mais mince Finn ! Ne crie pas ! Je suis PAS sourd, pas encore, ce qui risque d'arriver si tu continues. » répliqua-t-il doucement en continuant à observer et espérant que cet inconnu n'ait rien entendu._

_« Mais c'est que Burt était inquiet tu comprends. Il voulait appeler les flics et tu répondais pas » essaya de se justifier Finn._

_« Écoute Finn, je vais parfaitement bien, je suis à la bibliothèque, je fais un devoir urgent de français, je rentrais tard. » Kurt n'aimait pas mentir mais mentir à Finn était la meilleure solution._

Kurt entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière lui. Il se figea instantanément. Il savait, il savait que la suite des évènements n'allait pas lui plaire.

_« Euh.. Finn je dois te laisser ! » Kurt coupa sans laisser Finn répondre._

Kurt se retourna et il était là devant lui. Il le fixait les yeux plein de rage, les poings fermés prêt à se battre.

_« T'en as pas marre ?! » lança-t-il sans laisser à Kurt le temps de se ressaisir._

D'un coup il s'approcha, agrippa Kurt par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Kurt n'aimait pas ça. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Cette fois sur le parking du lycée lui revient en mémoire. Ne pouvant retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il se mit à pleurer, pleurer de peur que cela recommence.

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Ça t'excite de faire chier les gens hein ? De les voir te rejeter... » Dit-il plein de rage._

Kurt toujours contre le mur commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Et si il s'était trompé, et si il n'était qu'une brute comme les autres ? Kurt secoua la tête refusant de croire à un telle théorie. Il n'était pas comme eux, il n'était pas comme lui, ce mec qu'il refusait de nommer tellement il lui inspirait une sensation de dégoût.

_« RÉPOND ! » cria l'inconnu._

Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui de Kurt. Ce dernier se pétrifia, sentant ses poings vibrer sous sa chemise. Ça pouvait pas recommencer, non il devait parler ou du moins faire quelques chose mais pour l'instant ses pleurs l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait tellement peur.

_« Mais arrête de pleurer... Je t'en pris » dit l'inconnu plus doucement cette fois mais assez fort pour que Kurt continue à avoir peur._

_« Je... Je suis venu pour... euh te donner ça » essaya Kurt en bafouillant._

Il sortit alors le bout de papier et le lui remit. Son visage changea immédiatement, il lâcha Kurt. Ses poings se dé-serrèrent Il avait l'air si triste et joyeux en même temps que Kurt en fut troublé.

_« Où... Où l'as-tu trouvé ? » dit-il faiblement._

_« Sur ton bureau dans la classe. J'aillais te le rendre. » répondit Kurt._

_« Merci » dit-il finalement après un long silence._

Sur ces paroles, il s'enfuit en courant. Kurt essaya de le rattraper mais n'y parvint pas. Décidément ce garçon l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il ne le comprenait définitivement pas. Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il fut accueilli par son père et Carole assis dans le salon. Carole était sa belle-mère, la mère de Finn. Bien qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à l'appeler maman et qu'il ne le ferait probablement jamais, c'était une personne gentille avec le cœur sur la main toujours prête à aider les autres et avec un style vestimentaire exemplaire, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Kurt. Il regarda sa montre. Elle afficha 23h passé. Il savait qu'il avait dépassé l'heure limite. Son père comprendrait sûrement s'l lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son père était très protecteur, trop protecteur. Burt aurait déboulé au lycée, voulant le voir et lui aurait dit ce qu'il pensait de son attitude envers Kurt. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il tenta de descendre dans sa chambre discrètement.

_« Kurt... » l'appela son père._

_« Oui ? » répondit-il en faignant l'innocence._

_« Viens ici mon grand, ton père et moi voulons te parler. » répondit Carole doucement._

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait trouver une excuse que son père pourrait croire et c'était moins facile qu'avec Finn.

_« Écoutez, je sais qu'il est tard mais je travaillais sur... Euh du français. J'ai pas entendu mon portable vibrer. Je l'avais mis sur silencieux. Je suis vraiment désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. » se justifia-t-il._

_« Ne nous refait plus jamais ça Kurt. Tu as compris ? Plus jamais ! » répondit son père._

_« Oui pa' c'est promis. Bonne nuit à tous les deux » enchaîna-t-il._

Il ne pourrait pas tenir cette promesse mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Il descendit dans sa chambre, termina ses devoirs et alla se coucher encore sous le coup des évènements de la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Kurt pénétra dans la salle de classe ce matin-là, il vit de suite qu'il n'était pas là. Kurt n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et il avait été privé de sortie ce week-end à cause des évènements de vendredi soir. Son père s'était douté qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité et n'avait cessé de le questionner tout le week-end. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait mais son père savait toujours quand il mentait. Il lui répondait toujours la même version mais quand il regardait les yeux de son père, il y voyait toujours des doutes malgré les dires de Burt qui certifiait le croire. Il avait passé tout le week-end à réfléchir et ça ne lui avait donné que d'affreuses migraines. Il se sentait déjà mal dans ce lycée mais maintenant il s'inquiétait aussi pour lui, non plus, il avait peur pour lui. Il s'inquiétait pour lui depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu se faire plaquer contre les casiers. Kurt alla jusqu'à sa place au fond de la classe, la même que depuis toujours et commença à prêter attention à son professeur de mathématiques qui continuait à parler de choses que ne comprenaient ni Kurt, ni le reste de la classe d'ailleurs, vu leurs attitudes.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le lycée :

Le charmant inconnu était assis sur les marches et faisait face à un étrange inconnu au manteau noir.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on va pas faire ça, si ? Ça serait de la folie !» s'écria le charmant inconnu._

_« Oh que si, aurais-tu peur ? Blaine Anderson avoir peur, on aura tout vu avec toi. » répliqua l'étrange homme au manteau noir._

_« Moi ?! Jamais. Mais tu te rends bien compte que c'est de la folie. Enfin, Max enfin, je t'en supplie réfléchis à deux fois avant de lancer ça » s'indigna-t-il_

_« Bien, je décide de le lancer et tu suis, tu n'as pas le choix Blaine, que tu sois contre ou pas. Tu le fais. Alors dans un premier temps tu... » Il reprit mais fut vite coupé._

_« Je t'ai pas dit, quelqu'un est au courant » lâcha-t-il le plus vite qu'il pouvait._

_« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla l'homme au manteau noir._

_« J'avais oublié le numéro sur mon bureau et il l'a trouvé. » répondit-il simplement._

_« Quoi ? Non, tu n'as pas pu... te montrer aussi Irresponsable ! » commença à s'énerver l'homme au manteau noir. « Mais Blaine, c'était le résultat de plusieurs mois de préparation. Il va tout faire foirer ! » Il était énervé, Blaine pouvait clairement le voir et franchement ça lui faisait assez peur._

_« Mais il sait rien. Comment tu veux qu'il parte des numéros à ça, enfin réfléchis. » Blaine, quant à lui, ne s'énervait pas._

_« Bien, comment il s'appelle ? On va s'occuper de lui » répliqua-t-il._

_« Kurt. Kurt Hummel » répondit Blaine._

Pendant ce temps Kurt quittait sa salle de cours. Il était préoccupé, ça faisait deux cours et il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Depuis ce fameux soir, il savait qu'il était instable et il avait peur pour lui. Il aperçut Karofsky rigoler avec ses amis. Sa peur resurgit d'un coup, ses craintes ressortirent. Il se referma de nouveau sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas passer devant lui. Bien que ça soit fini depuis un an, il avait toujours peur quand il le voyait. Il décida donc d'emprunter un autre chemin pour se rendre au réfectoire. Il marchait tranquillement quand il entendit.

_« Ne lui fais rien ! » Il vit l'inconnu levé et énervé face à un homme vêtu d'un étrange manteau noir qui fit crier Kurt intérieurement, ce manteau était horrible, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot._

_« Tu ne décides pas Blaine, tu n'es qu'un intermédiaire. Dois-je te le rappeler ? » répliqua l'homme au manteau noir._

Ainsi l'étrange inconnu s'appelait Blaine. Il était content, il pouvait maintenant mettre un nom. Blaine Anderson. Et Kurt le trouvait plus tôt pas mal en dépit de son look pas vraiment à son goût. Son nom ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit. La curiosité de Kurt le poussait à se demander de quoi il parlait et surtout de qui.

_« Je... D'accord » répliqua Blaine._

« Bien » termina l'homme au manteau noir.

Dieu que Kurt trouvait cet homme froid. Il se cacha quand il entendit des élèves passaient. Kurt repensa à cette fois où il l'avait vu réagir comme ça. Pourquoi ce numéro était-il si important pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction une fois qu'il le lui avait rendu ? Kurt ne savait toujours pas à quoi correspondaient ces numéros. Mais ce jour-là, à ce moment-là, il se fit la promesse de trouver à quoi correspondaient ces numéros et de l'aider car il avait visiblement besoin d'aide. Quand il retourna à son poste d'observation, ils étaient déjà partis. Déçu, Kurt se dirigea vers le réfectoire et il mangea avec ses amis mais n'écoutait rien de la discussion sur le énième solo de Rachel et sur Tina et Mercedès qui criaient que c'était injuste. Cette après-midi il avait cours avec lui et aussi bizarre que cela fût, ça le réjouissait. Il entra dans sa salle et il était là. Il alla s'asseoir à la seule place disponible à coté de lui. Les élèves le fuyaient. Il passa le cours, soit à écouter, soit à le regarder. Il paraissait troublé, voire même inquiet. Ses boucles étaient en désordre et ses yeux trahissaient le désarroi que son attitude cherchait à cacher. Il n'écrivait rien, les yeux fixant un point et ne bougeant pas. La cloche sonna, il se leva d'un coup et attrapa ses affaires qu'il n'avait même pas déballées pendant le cours. Il partit sans même adresser un mot à Kurt. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis ce vendredi soir et Kurt commençait à désespérer. Blaine lui faisait peur mais il voulait l'aider et non le faire chier comme le pensait Blaine. Demain, il avait Glee Club, il pourrait se détendre et oublier tous ça, pour un moment du moins. Il avait tort mais ne le savait pas encore. Kurt rangeait ses affaires lentement dans son sac en cuir marron quand il vit un mot à coté de lui.

_Fais attention, Kurt._


	4. Chapter 4

Ce matin Kurt se leva l'esprit embrouillé. Il avait passé toute la nuit à se demander ce que voulait dire ce mot, mais ça n'avait abouti à rien. Il se leva, se prépara et monta. Burt était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

_« Bonjour mon grand. Bien dormi ? » lui lança joyeusement son père._

Bien sûr que Kurt avait mal dormi, se torturer les neurones n'aidait pas à dormir. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père. Son père était très fragile. Donc Kurt mentit encore.

_« Oui parfaitement » Il vit son père lui faire un signe en direction du petit déjeuner_ _posé sur la table. « Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure pa' »_

_« Comme tu voudras. Fais attention Kurt. » répondit simplement Burt._

C'est à ce moment là qu'il fit le lien entre en ce qu'avait dit ce fameux Max et le mot de Blaine. Il parlait de lui. Blaine avait peur pour lui, sous ses airs haineux et distant il avait un cœur. Il se souciait de lui. Depuis que Kurt l'avait vu pour le première fois, il n'avait cesser de quitter ses pensés. Mais pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Que prévoyait Max ? Mais il n'imaginait pas encore quoi et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'étaient ces numéros. Ce n'était définitivement pas les numéros de son casier. C'est la tête remplie de question qu'il se dirigea vers la voiture. Il se dirigea vers le lycée. Il était si préoccupé qu'il ne vit même pas qu'une voiture noire le suivait. Il y avait des embouteillages sur sa route habituelle. Lui d'habitude si patient, décida d'un coup de prend un autre chemin qu'il ne connaissait pas. A mi chemin il vit une femme sur le bord de la route à coté de sa voiture qu'il lui criait de l'aider. Kurt n'hésita pas. Il s'arrêta et descendit l'aider. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire de cette femme et Max qui avançait vers lui puis tout devint noir.

Pendant ce temps au lycée :

Blaine se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours. Il était anxieux et c'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Il avait essayé de prévenir Kurt mais il ne savait pas s'il avait compris. Une boule se forma dans son ventre lui indiquant que quelque chose de mal était entrain de se passer mais il l'ignora.

Quand Kurt se réveilla, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était. La pièce était sombre, il n'y avait rien à part une lampe et deux chaises. Il essaya de se lever mais ses poignets envoyèrent une douleur directement dans son cerveau. Il était attaché. Il essaya de se libérer mais n'y arriva pas. Un rire lui parvint de derrière lui. Kurt ne comprenait rien, pourquoi il était attaché et pourquoi ils s'en étaient prit à lui.

Soudain une silhouette s'avança vers lui. Elle prit la chaise en la faisant racler contre le sol en béton brut. Bien que la pièce soit extrêmement sombre, Kurt n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui c'était. Max.

_« Alors, fillette tu n'as rien à me dire ? » lança Max plein de haine. Il attrapa Kurt par le col de sa chemise coupant sa respiration. Kurt fit un rapide « non » de la tête._

Il ne mentait pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était là. Il détestait cet homme en face de lui et commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'air. Heureusement Max le lâcha, le faisant retomber lourdement sur le sol.

_« Puisque tu ne veux rien dire, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure. » Max le détacha et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce._

La jambe de Kurt heurta violemment le sol. Il cria sous la douleur. Il regarda sa jambe. Son pantalon était déchiré, sa jambe était en sang et avait viré au violet-bleu.

_« Bien, que sais-tu de Blaine Anderson ? » lança Max en assignant un violent coup de poing dans les côtes de Kurt._

Il faillit répondre qu'il ne savait rien mais il se rappela des nombres, de la fois où Blaine avait perdu le contrôle.

_« Je... Je sais rien. Juste les numéros mais je sais pas à quoi... à quoi ils correspondent.» Répondit-il en bafouillant. Les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux._

_« Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quoi ça correspond ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre... » siffla Max hors de lui._

_« J'ai essayé mais j'ai rien trouvé. » répondit Kurt en larmes._

_« Menteur ! » cria Max en se jetant sur lui._

Kurt n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que deux autres gars se jetaient sur lui. Le premier lui frappait les jambes à coup de barre de fer et le second s'attaquait à son visage et ses bras. Max quand à lui s'était retiré et observait la scène en rigolant.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que les deux hommes s'acharnaient sur un Kurt qui se sentait partir. Il n'entendait rien à part quelques mot par ci par là. Il avait envie de crier « Je ne sais rien ! Je vous en prie, laissez moi partir » mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

_« Tu aimes ça ? Hein » criait le premier pendant qu'il lui donnait un autre coup dans les jambes._

Ils continuaient à le frapper. Kurt ne voyait plus , sa vision était devenu trouble. Il entendit Max dire « Ne le tuez pas ! Il peut encore servir » avant de perdre connaissance pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Pendant ce temps :

Blaine commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas vu Kurt de la journée. Non pas qu'il avait peur pour lui, ça Blaine refusait de l'admettre, mais Kurt ne méritait pas ça. Il n'y était pour rien s'il était impliqué dans cette histoire avec Max et sa bande. Il ne pouvait même pas l'appeler il ne connaissait pas son numéro. Il était hors de lui. Au début de cette histoire, il avait toujours refusé que quelqu'un d'autre prenne pour ça. Il avait tenté de faire peur à Kurt ce fameux soir mais les yeux bleus de Kurt et le fait qu'il lui ait rendu le papier avait fait chavirer son cœur et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de fuir.

Blaine prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Blaine n'habitait pas loin du lycée. Il habitait dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'argent mais il arrivait à survivre. Il monta les marches, salua ses voisins mais quand il arriva devant chez lui, quelque chose lui glaça le sang.

Il vit Kurt en sang, inconscient. Ils l'avaient laissé là. Blaine s'approcha en courant de Kurt priant pour qu'il ne soit pas mort. Kurt avait le visage gonflé, violet et plein de sang qui avait commencé à sécher. Tout son corps était en sang. Il était dans un sale état, un très sale état. Il secoua Kurt, essaya de le réveiller. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, tout ça à cause de lui. Ce n'était pas possible, il refusait d'y croire, Kurt ne pouvait pas être mort. Il songea à l'amener à l'hôpital, mais il ne pouvait pas, les médecins auraient posé trop de questions. Il secoua une dernière fois Kurt en larmes, lui hurlant de ne pas le laisser. Au bout d'un moment, Kurt ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Blaine plongea son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui faisaient chavirer son cœur. Il était vivant. Blaine le porta jusqu'à son lit. C'est en soulevant Kurt qu'il vit un mot sûrement laissé là par Max.

_« Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, Anderson. »_


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine porta Kurt jusqu'à son lit. Il vit Kurt grimacer quand il le posa sur son lit. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, attrapa une serviette humide et commença à tamponner le visage de Kurt quand celui ci se mit à pleurer.

Blaine ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer, ça lui faisait resurgir tellement de souvenirs. Mais avant tout ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de voir ces yeux d'un bleu magnifique assombris par des larmes qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver.

_« Kurt, calme toi, c'est moi, Blaine. » affirma-t-il doucement._

Kurt n'avait pas réalisé que c'était lui. Sa vision était trouble à cause de ses yeux enflés et des larmes qui inondaient ses yeux. Il avait peur que tout cela recommence. La dernière fois qu'il s'était fait frapper, c'était parce qu'il était gay. Il pouvait comprendre que des gens n'acceptent pas ce qu'il était mais là, il ne savait même pas pourquoi et c'était ce qui était le plus horrible pour lui, ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir pourquoi sa vie avait dérapé le jour où Kurt avait aperçu cette feuille de papier avec les numéros 4546. Ne pas savoir pourquoi Blaine l'avait rejeté alors qu'il était en train de prendre soin de lui. Ne pas savoir pourquoi ce Max s'en était pris à lui et lui avait parlé de Blaine... dans quoi s'était-il encore mit ? Il aurait bien laissé ces questions de côté car il ne pensait qu'à s'endormir, mais la main de Blaine sur son visage, les paroles qu'il murmurait doucement, lui ordonnaient de rester éveillé. Des sanglots arrivèrent de nouveau. Il voulait savoir et pas juste une petite explication. Il voulait tout savoir. Blaine allait devoir tout lui expliquer. Mais pas maintenant, ses paupières étaient beaucoup trop lourdes. Il s'endormit en se promettant qu'à son réveil, il questionnerait Blaine et n'arrêterait pas avant de savoir la vérité, l'entière vérité.

Blaine regardait Kurt qui dormait paisiblement maintenant. Blaine se doutait bien qu'il devrait s'expliquer. Kurt aurait des questions et c'était normal. Cependant, Max avait raison, bien que ça lui déchire le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Il avait travaillé trop dur pendant ces 5 ans pour gagner la confiance de Max et puis il n'était pas seul. Il devait continuer pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'ils avaient subi. Blaine tournait dans son appartement en attendant qu'il se réveille. Il avait l'air si innocent, un ange, pensa Blaine. Cet ange avait mal à cause de lui. Il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il aurait dû insister au près de Max et dire «non ». Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était incliné et avait donné son accord de peur que Max mette un terme à leur collaboration. Blaine était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour réussir. Il s'en fichait royalement des dégâts que cela pouvait causer. Mais Kurt était une personne avec un cœur énorme, il avait l'air si fragile malgré son apparence sûr de lui. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Et pour une raison que Blaine ignorait encore, il s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait le protéger. Ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour Blaine. Lui qui ne s'attachait jamais à personne. La seule et unique personne jusqu'à présent pour qui il ressentait ça, c'était elle. Il aperçut Kurt qui bougeait sur son lit. Son visage se tordait de douleur à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement. Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'observer de plus près.

Ses traits étaient moins gonflés que tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air plus apaisé. Il prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et commença à tracer des petits cercles avec son pouce. La peau de Kurt était si douce qu'il se perdit dans cette sensation. Il observa ses yeux fermés et les mouvements de sa respiration saccadée.

Quand Kurt ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit Blaine qui le regardait, les yeux emprunts d'un mélange d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de gentillesse. Il sentit sa main dans la sienne. Il se mit à rougir, levant son autre main pour caresser le visage de Blaine, il murmura faiblement.

_« Blaine... »_

_« Kurt ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu te sens comment ? Tu peux parler ? Tu as mal où ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger ? » s'affola Blaine._

_« Blaine » répondit simplement Kurt._

_« Mon dieu, Kurt si tu savais combien je suis désolé... » répondit Blaine._

Kurt se redressa difficilement, et se retrouva assis sur le lit en face de Blaine. Son corps lui faisait si mal. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança, un peu effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

_« Blaine, tu me dois une explication. Pourquoi ce Max m'a-t-il questionné sur toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec cette brute ? » affirma-t-il en se surprenant lui-même que sa voix n'ait pas déraillé._

_« Kurt... Je te jure que si je pouvais, je te dirais tous. Mais je ne peux pas. » répondit Blaine._

_« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? » s'énerva Kurt. Il méritait de savoir. Voyant que Blaine ne répondait pas. Il essaya se lever et de se diriger vers la porte mais son corps lui faisait trop mal. Sa jambe droite était cassée et son autre jambe était couverte de bleu._

_« Non ! Kurt ne part pas ! Tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors » cria Blaine._

_« Explique moi » dit-il simplement._

_«Je PEUX pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu cherches toujours à comprendre ?! Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça ? Tu cherches toujours la merde ! Tu comprend pas que tu aurais dû me laisser tranquille. Pourquoi tu te mêles de MES affaires ?! » s'énerva Blaine._

Blaine était énervé et Kurt comprit qu'il n'apprendrait rien aujourd'hui mais il ne laissait pas tomber pour autant. Il était blessé par les paroles de Blaine. Pourquoi était-il si méchant d'un coup ? Kurt aperçut l'horloge dans la cuisine du petit appartement de Blaine. 1h. Kurt réalisa d'un coup. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'il avait disparu. Sa famille devait être affolée. Il chercha son portable mais évidemment Max lui avait pris.

_« Blaine » dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux dûes aux paroles de Blaine « Je peux utiliser ton téléphone ? Je dois prévenir ma famille. » Blaine se releva d'un coup les yeux remplis de peur et de colère. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais pas toute la vérité. Je ne veux pas que mon père souffre. Il a déjà assez souffert. »._

_« Bien sur, reste sur le lit, je te l'amène » répondit un Blaine apaisé par le discours de Kurt mais toujours en colère._

Il ne pouvait pas laisser voir Kurt à que ça le touchait. Il pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone pour que Kurt puisse appeler sa famille. Kurt se fit engueuler pendant près d'une heure et tout ce qu'il trouva comme excuse c'est qu'il s'était endormi chez un ami en faisant ses devoirs. Quand Kurt raccrocha. Il aperçut le portable de Blaine, posé sur la table de nuit à coté du lit. Il était allumé, il avait un nouveau message. Kurt s'approcha et jeta un regard à la conversation.

De Blaine à Max :

_Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Il n'a rien à voir avec nous._

De Max à Blaine :

_Il était gênant, j'espère que ça ta servi de leçon. Ne refais plus jamais ça si tu tiens encore à elle._

Kurt était perdu. Qui était « elle » ?


	6. Chapter 6

Deux semaines étaient passées. Blaine avait aidé Kurt à rentrer chez lui. Il avait imaginé l'excuse d'un accident pour expliquer l'état de Kurt à sa famille. Il avait ensuite réalisé que ça ne marcherait probablement pas, lui n'ayant rien. Il s'infligea donc lui même des blessures pour rendre l'excuse plus plausible en enfonçant la voiture de Kurt sur un arbre. Il en ressortit avec quelques coupures sur le corps et un bras cassé. Burt avait attendu son fils, prêt à lui passer un sacré savon mais quand Kurt l'appela et lui expliqua que lui et un ami avaient eu un accident de voiture, sa colère passa en inquiétude. Il ramena son fils unique et son ami à la maison. Il soigna les blessures de l'ami de Kurt dont il ignorait l'existence. Il apprit par la suite qu'il s'appelait Blaine. Les jours suivants Kurt n'avait toujours pas le droit de conduire. Son père insistait pour que Finn conduise, ce qui horripilait Kurt. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Kurt n'avait pas osé avouer à Blaine qu'il avait lu le message de Max. Mais il se demandait sans cesse qui « elle » était. Il avait encore plus de questions mais aujourd'hui il avait peur de la réaction de Blaine.

Il pensait gérer assez bien cette histoire mais la peur resurgit quand il passa la porte de sa maison. C'est d'un pas tremblant qu'il rejoignit sa voiture en jetant des coups d'œil de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que personne ne l'attendait. Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins depuis cette fameuse nuit, c'était encore Finn qui l'accompagnait. Il s'installa sur le siège passager. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder repensant aux gestes tendres de Blaine quand il s'était réveillé ce soir-là. Mais il ne parla pas. En réalité, il ne parlait pratiquement plus depuis que Blaine l'avait ramené chez lui. Il avait peur qu'en parlant, sa voix ne déraille et ne mette sa famille sur la piste. Ses yeux regardaient le paysage défiler. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raidir chaque fois qu'il voyait une voiture noire près de lui ou encore chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait. Il n'avait pas revu Blaine depuis et il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Quand il arrivèrent au lycée. Kurt resta un moment figé dans la voiture. Il craignait la foule, ne supportant plus de se faire toucher ou bousculer. Finn s'aperçut vite de l'état de son frère.

_« Kurt... » dit-il faiblement._

Bien que Kurt connaisse parfaitement la voix de Finn, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et d'afficher une expression de terreur sur son visage.

_« Tu vas bien ? » s'alarma Finn._

Kurt prit sur lui et se dirigea vers le lycée sans même répondre à Finn. Il lui était impossible de répondre à cette question. Il était perdu et terrorisé. Quand il entra dans le lycée, il rasa les murs en essayant de ne pas se faire voir et en évitant ses amis. Il ne voulait pas parler à personne, sauf à Blaine. Il entra dans la salle, regarda vers le fond de la classe. Blaine était là. Il était toujours aussi beau. Il portait un t-shirt blanc avec une veste en cuir et un jean noir très serré. Kurt se perdit dans sa contemplation. Blaine leva les yeux, regardant Kurt directement dans les yeux. Il lui avait sourit. Blaine lui avait sourit. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était un léger sourire, presque pas visible, mais un sourire quand même. Il se dirigea vers une place pas trop loin de Blaine afin de pouvoir continuer à l'observer discrètement.

Vers le milieu du cours, il le vit prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Il avait sortit son portable et commençait à pianoter dessus. D'un coup ses doigts s'arrêtèrent. Son visage se figea. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller. Il pleurait. Blaine passa un main dans ses boucles. Un sentiment de désespoir s'échappait de ce geste. Kurt le vit taper une brève réponse les doigts tremblant. Visiblement la réponse ne fût pas celle qu'il espérait car il se leva et sortit de la classe en courant, sous les regards étonnés de la classe et de Kurt.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans réfléchir Kurt décida de le suivre. Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le parking du lycée. Il le vit courir, se dirigeant vers les rues derrière le lycée. Kurt le suivit en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes que Blaine courrait sans s'arrêter. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La douleur dans son corps s'était réveillée. Ses jambes tremblaient. Son souffle était court. Il manquait d'air. Il n'eut pas le choix que de s'arrêter quelques minutes. Il avait la tête qui tournait, son corps tremblait de plus en plus. Il décida de s'asseoir quelques minutes, histoire de reprendre son souffle. Il s'assit, mit sa tête entre ses jambes et respira profondément. Quand son corps eut cessé de trembler et que sa respiration fut revenue à la normale, il releva la tête, mais Blaine avait disparu. Kurt se leva et marcha en tournant dans les rues au hasard. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Il n'était jamais venu là. Il n'y avait rien à part des terrains laissés à l'abandon. Il continua à marcher. Il était perdu. Il commençait à s'affoler quand il entendit des voix au loin. Il n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître. Son corps se crispa quand il reconnut Max. Cet homme le dégoûtait. La peur avait resurgit. Il était incapable de bouger. Il commença à paniquer. Sa tête tournait, ses jambes recommencèrent à trembler. Kurt se détendit quand il reconnut la voix de Blaine. D'une certaine manière, savoir que Blaine était là le rassurait un peu. Il se força à avancer pour savoir d'où venaient les voix. Il recommença à courir et trouva non loin de là, un bâtiment vétuste dont l'entrée était gardé par deux hommes armés. Kurt décida de s'approcher afin de voir de plus près ce qui se passait. Il réussit à s'approcher d'une vitre à moitié cassée. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Il y vit une dizaine d'hommes qui parlaient autour d'une table. Kurt crut reconnaître des plans mais il n'était pas sûr. Il chercha Blaine du regard et le trouva en train de discuter violemment avec Max. Il prêta plus attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

_« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça » disait Blaine._

_« Je suis le chef et je décide de tout Blaine, si je décide que tu n'en fais plus partie, tu n'en fais plus partie » cracha Max plein de haine._

_« Mais tu sais que j'en ai besoin pour elle ! Tu le sais depuis le début ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça » cria Blaine._

Les autres hommes alertés par les cris de Blaine, affluèrent autour de Max. L'un deux tenta une approche.

_« Blaine, calme toi. Tu comprends pas, tu as déjà risqué de tous compromettre une fois. On peut pas courir le risque que tu recommences encore une fois. » tenta-t-il de lui expliquer._

_« Tu te doutes bien qu'on peut pas te laisser comme ça. » intervient Max. « Tu en sais trop. » sur ces paroles, il sortit une arme et la pointa sur Blaine._

Kurt regardait la scène, terrorisé. Il ne put retenir un cri de terreur en apercevant l'arme dans les mains de Max. Max releva la tête et regarda vers l'unique fenêtre du bâtiment. Il aperçut Kurt qui n'eut pas le temps de se cacher. Il regarda Blaine et baissa l'arme.

_« On dirait que ton copain en redemande Blaine » Dit-il avec un petit sourire puis il cria aux autres hommes d'aller le chercher._

Blaine fut prit de terreur. Kurt ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir suivi après ce qui lui était arrivé. Les hommes ramenèrent Kurt au centre du cercle que formaient Blaine et Max. Il était apeuré et des larmes inondaient ses yeux.

_« Blaine, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, si tu veux être réintégré. » dit Max en regardant Blaine directement dans les yeux._

Oui, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas le faire mais il y était obligé. Il se força à ne pas regarder Kurt dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus qui faisaient chavirer son cœur. Il attrapa l'arme que lui tendait Max. Maintenant, lui aussi pleurait. A contre-cœur, il leva l'arme et murmura

_« Je suis désolé Kurt » avant de presser la détente._


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt ferma les yeux, c'était la fin, il le savait. Ses yeux se remplirent encore plus. Il avait peur, il avait tellement peur. Il repensa à sa famille, à son père, à Finn, à Carole, à sa mère. Peut-être allait-il rejoindre sa mère au paradis. Mais Kurt ne voulait pas aller rejoindre sa mère. Il voulait marquer son temps sur terre. Il pouvait pas quitter ses amis. Mercedes avait besoin d'aide pour choisir sa robe de bal et Tina aussi. Et son père. Oh mon dieu son père ! Il était si fragile. Finn pourrait s'en remettre mais son père non, bien sûr il y aurait Carole mais ça ne serait jamais plus pareil. Il allait rejoindre sa mère plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il respira lentement et murmura

_« J'arrive maman... » il ferma les yeux et attendi._

Il sentit un douleur au bras droit. Blaine ne voulait pas le tuer. Il avait tiré dans son bras. Kurt avait atrocement mal mais il s'accrochait au fait que Blaine ne voulait pas le tuer.

_« Blaine c'est pas en tirant dans le bras que tu vas le tuer... Fais ce que dit Max, Blaine, ça évitera plein d'ennuis, à toi comme à nous. » tenta d'aider l'homme qui avait parlé plus tôt._

_« Je vais pas le tuer. Il peut être utile. » dit froidement Blaine._

_« Développe » reprit Max soudainement intéressé._

_« Kurt m'a suivi jusqu'ici après ce que tu lui a_ _fait subir. (Blaine tressaillit en se rappelant la vision de Kurt sur son palier) ça prouve qu'il est courageux. Il a deviné tout seul que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il peut être utile pour... »_

_« Oui je vois. Tu es sûr ? Il a l'air fragile. » le coupa vivement Max « Et si » il tendit un couteau à Kurt. « Poignarde le » dit-il en désignant Blaine._

Kurt était perdu. Il en voulait à Blaine mais de-là à le poignarder. Il saisit le couteau d'un main tremblante. Il regarda les yeux de Blaine qui lui disait de le faire, de ne pas avoir peur. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler de plus en plus fort. Il réalisa alors que malgré le fait que Blaine l'ai blesser en se servant de lui, il n'avait pas le courage de lui faire mal. Il vit Blaine murmurer assez doucement pour que seul Kurt l'entende _« Fais le »_. Il avança donc le couteau vers Blaine. Il prit la force qui lui restait et assigna un coup à Blaine mais le couteau tomba au sol et la douleur dans son bras se réveilla. Il avait mal. Il leva la tête et vit Blaine une main posée sur sa joue et du sang coulait entre ses doigts.

_« Je te fais confiance Blaine mais au moindre écart de l'un de vous deux, vous mourrez tous les deux compris. (Blaine hocha la tête) Ne lui dis pas tout pour le moment. Je dois encore réfléchir. » sur ces mots Max partit et tous les hommes le suivirent._

Un fois hors de vue Blaine se jeta sur Kurt ignorant la douleur de son visage. Il se sentait coupable. Il n'aimait pas tirer sur les gens et encore une fois, Kurt était comme ça à cause de lui. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer que tout irait bien, qu'il était là à présent. Il voulait prendre soin de lui.

Blaine le porta jusqu'au parking du bâtiment. Il prit une voiture et l'installa sur le siège à coté de lui. Il vit Kurt le regarder les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

_« Je voulais pas te tuer. » dit-il simplement._

_« Je sais, je peux être utile. » répondit sèchement Kurt._

Kurt avait mal partout, émotionnellement comme physiquement. Blaine se servait de lui, depuis le début et il était tout simplement tombé dans son piège. Il s'en voulait. Il voulait pleurer, taper sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Mais son bras lui faisait tellement mal. Il regardait Blaine. Sa mâchoire étaient tendue et ses mains fermement fixées sur le volant. Il devait s'en vouloir que son plan soit déjà découvert.

Mais Kurt se trompait. Blaine ne voulait pas ça. Il ne savait pas tout. Blaine continua à conduire, jusqu'à qu'il vit l'enseigne qu'il cherchait depuis le début « Anderson Médical ». Blaine ne rendait pas beaucoup visite à son frère depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait perdu, elle. Il se gara.

_« Kurt, ne bouge pas. Je reviens. » dit-il rapidement._

_« Je bouge pas » répondit sèchement Kurt ._

Blaine entra dans le cabinet de son frère. Cooper avait des patients. Il atttendit des minutes qui lui semblèrent interminable. Il continuait à se torturer, imaginant Kurt dans une marre de sang à cause de lui. Il regarda son frère. Il avait changé, c'est sûr en 5 ans les gens changent. Cooper n'était plus le jeune étudiant en médecine terminant ses études. Il était maintenant un médecin, visiblement très apprécié par ses patients. Il s'en voulut un moment de pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles, de pas être allé à sa remise de diplômes.

_« Blaine ! Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? » dit son frère surpris de le voir ici._

_« Je peux te parler Cooper ? C'est important. » répondit-il en guise de Bonjour._

_« Bien sûr j'ai plus de patient pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes au bout de 5 ans ? C'est long tu sais. Je me suis longtemps demandé si tu n'étais pas mort. » répondit Cooper._

Blaine ne répondit rien et alla chercher Kurt en faisant très attention de ne pas être vu. Quand Blaine entra, il posa Kurt sur une chaise et alla fermer les stores. Quant à lui, Cooper était encore plus perdu que lorsqu'il avait aperçu son petit frère.

_« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est qui ? » interrogea Cooper._

_« Il s'appelle Kurt. Il a une balle dans le bras. » répondit rapidement Blaine._

_« Qui lui a tiré dessus ? » répondit Cooper en regardant Kurt du coin de l'oeil._

_« C'est... c'est moi » répondit honteusement Blaine._

_« QUOI ?! » s'étrangla Cooper._

_« Je t'en prie, ne pose pas de questions. Occupe toi juste de lui. C'est le plus simple et le mieux pour nous tous.» supplia Blaine._

Cooper amena Kurt dans sa salle d'examen et lui retira la balle. Bien que Blaine lui ai dit de ne pas poser de questions, il ne put s'en empêcher.

_« Kurt ? C'est ça ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Oui » répondit-il simplement._

_« Je peux savoir... euh... pourquoi mon frère t'as tiré dessus ? » dit finalement Cooper._

Kurt se sentait étrangement bien face au frère de Blaine. Profitant que Blaine soit sortit prendre l'air, il lui raconta tout, les numéros, son agression, jusqu'au moment où Blaine avait tiré. Malheureusement Cooper ne savait pas non plus à quoi correspondait ces numéros. Il n'avait pas revu son frère depuis 5 ans. Mais Kurt avait une dernière question, elle.

_« Euh... J'ai vu un message un jour. Il parlait d'une fille. Blaine devait sûrement y être très attaché... » avança faiblement Kurt._

_« Ça doit sûrement être Lili. C'est... » Cooper fut interrompu par Blaine qui était de retour dans la salle visiblement très angoissé._


	8. Chapter 8

Trois semaines étaient passées. Kurt était rentré chez lui. La blessure de Kurt avait commencé à se guérir mais il garderait probablement à vie la marque de cette balle sur la peau. Avec cette marque, il n'oublierait jamais le fait que Blaine l'avait trahi. Le soir quand il se changeait, il caressait sa cicatrice et repensait à ces évènements, à la force qu'il avait puisé en lui pour frapper Blaine. Il ne se serait jamais pensé capable de cela. Blesser Blaine lui semblait encore impossible il y a quelques mois. Mais voilà aujourd'hui Blaine l'avait blessé en l'utilisant comme ça. Il avait envie d'hurler. Il repensa à ce soir là où Blaine l'avait ramener après leur passage au cabinet de son frère Cooper. Durant le trajet, Blaine ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Ses yeux fixaient la route, ses mains fermement serrées sur du volant. Kurt se rappela qu'à un certain moment, il avait eu envie de lui demander pourquoi il était si angoissé. Mais la colère prit le dessus et il oublia tout en se concentrant pour ne rien frapper. Il se coucha, ce souvenir encore en tête.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, il repensa à Cooper et à Lili. Cooper avait voulu lui dire quelque chose avant que Blaine rentre. Mais il n'avait jamais pu finir, Blaine ne les laissant jamais seuls. Mais pourquoi Cooper ne voulait pas parler en présence de son frère. Son frère. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie de Blaine. Il l'avait aidé. Il s'était fait battre pour lui mais il ne connaissait toujours rien de sa vie, ni pourquoi il avait l'air aussi triste. La seule chose qu'il connaissait, c'était son adresse, et qu'il avait un frère.

Il alla dans sa salle de bain afin de se préparer, parce que malgré les évènements récents, Kurt était toujours Kurt Hummel. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage avait changé depuis quelques temps. Il souriait moins. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Il essaya de sourire mais en vain. Il recommença encore et encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à faire un semblant de sourire, pas assez pour se convaincre mais assez pour ses amies.

Comme chaque matin, il attendit que son père, Carole et Finn soient partis et il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Récemment, il avait discuté avec son père. Il avait de nouveau le droit de conduire à condition bien sûr de conduire prudemment et d'éviter les accidents. Kurt en rigolait encore comme s'il était capable de prévoir les accidents qu'il allait avoir. Néanmoins, il accepta.

Il monta en voiture, se crispa en observant les voitures noires. Malheureusement, tous ça était devenu habituel. Comme toujours quand il arrivait au lycée, sa routine reprit. Il se gara à la même place, dit bonjour aux même personnes et alla vers sa salle de cours. Il avait oublié Blaine. Il avait réussi mais tout ça lui revint en mémoire quand il le vit assis au fond de la classe. Il prit une place, non loin de Blaine, car il avait beau lui en vouloir, Blaine l'intriguait toujours.

Blaine se figea quand il aperçut Kurt dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Kurt depuis qu'il l'avait ramené et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, parler à Kurt lui manquait. Il avait bien remarquer que le châtain s'assombrissait de jour en jour. Il voulait réagir, le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer dans mots doux mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se l'interdisait. Il avait trop travaillé pour tout arrêter maintenant qu'il était si près du but.

Le cours commença. Blaine et Kurt s'observaient chacun leurs tours sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive.

Kurt n'étais prêt à avouer ses sentiments à Blaine parce qu'il n'était pas sûr lui-même. Etait-il capable de désirer et de haïr une personne ? Il désirait les mains de Blaine sur sa peau, ses caresses, sa voix quand il lui susurrait des mots doux, ses yeux quand il le regardait. Son corps avait envie de lui . De cette manière Blaine l'attirait. Mais il le haïssait aussi. Kurt n'arrivait pas à supporter le fait qu'il se soit servi de lui. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur en décidant de l'aider et Blaine s'en peine jouer avec. Il se sentait trahi et il avait mal. Il avait idolâtré Blaine, et redescendre sur terre faisait mal. Les deux parties de son esprit étaient en conflit sans qu'il ne sache laquelle allait prendre le dessus.

Blaine quant à lui ne reconnaissait même pas qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Kurt. Il niait la boule qui se formait dans son ventre quand il n'était pas avec lui, les papillons qui l'envahissaient quand il le voyait. Mais Blaine avait un but et il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il lui échappe. Il avait tellement travaillé pour elle. Depuis le jour où il avait pris cette décision, 5 ans auparavant. Sa vie avait changé. Bien que ce fut dur au début, c'était devenu son quotidien et il ne se voyait pas en changer, aussi important soient les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Kurt.

La fin de la journée passa, sans que ni Kurt, ni Blaine ne parle à l'autre. Le soir, alors que Kurt regagnait sa voiture, il vit Blaine qui se dirigeait vers la rue parallèle au lycée. Intrigué, Kurt y prêta plus attention. Au bout d'une semaine supplémentaire, il se rendit compte que Blaine empruntait toujours le même chemin. Kurt se persuada que Blaine n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui. Mais Kurt Hummel était curieux et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Le lendemain, il décida de reparler à Blaine. Avant le début de son cours de français, il s'approcha de Blaine et prit la place à côté de lui qui était vide comme d'habitude. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire mais il ne trouva pas. C'est Blaine qui se décida à parler le premier.

_« J'ai quelque chose pour toi » marmonna-t-il. Il sortit un petit objet gris de sa poche._

_« Quest-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kurt intrigué._

Blaine rigola.

_« C'est un portable, ça ne se voit pas ? »_

Maintenant que Kurt examinait l'objet de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement c'était un petit portable gris et que Blaine y avait mis son numéro sous forme de code.

_« C'est pour moi ?... Euh... Pourquoi ? » interrogea Kurt._

_« Déjà parce que Max t'a pris le tien, et puis parce que maintenant on a besoin de rester en contact. Max m'a dit ce qu'il voulait te donner pour commencer. » répondit Blaine._

_« Je... Je dois faire quoi ? » demanda Kurt effrayé._

_« Tu dois t'introduire dans un bâtiment et prendre des photos des lieux. » répondit sèchement Blaine. Il en voulait à Max d'avoir donné quelque chose de si dangereux à Kurt. « Mais tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. On trouvera bien un excuse pour Max. »_

_« Je vais le faire. » répliqua rapidement Kurt._


	9. Chapter 9

Quelques jours étaient passés. Kurt et Blaine se reparlaient mais uniquement pour mettre au point le plan. Blaine trouvait tous les stratagèmes pour faire renoncer Kurt. Mais Kurt avait pris sa décision et ne voulait en changer. S'introduire dans une maison et prendre des photos ne devait pas être si compliqué. Mais voilà Kurt n'avait aucune expérience et il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Blaine et lui ne se parlaient plus que de ça. Tout autre sujet était devenu tabou. Plus les jours passaient et plus Kurt se mettait à douter. Pourquoi acceptait-il de le faire pour quelqu'un qui l'avait blessé et trahi ? La confusion s'installa dans son esprit. Il se coucha et pour ne pas changer son habitude, il rêva de Blaine. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son subconscient avait pris le dessus.

Ce soir là, il rêva d'une vie tranquille où sa rencontre avec Blaine se serait faite autrement, dans un café ou un restaurant. Ils auraient discutés. Tous serait très loin de cette réalité qui resurgit en plein milieu de son rêve. Il se réveilla en sursaut au souvenir de ce coup de feu. Sa respiration était courte et son épaule lui faisait terriblement mal. Il se leva difficilement et alla dans sa salle de bain. Il alluma faiblement la lumière, et prit quand même la peine de se regarder dans le miroir. Le reflet dans le miroir était bien différent du Kurt Hummel d'avant. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée. Ses mèches brunes étaient plaquées sur son front. Ses traits étaient tirés et aucun sourire n'était présent sur son visage. Il murmura pour lui même

_« Tu as bien changé Kurt. Qui aurait pu imaginer que les choses seraient comme ça il y a quelques temps ? ». _

Il essuya son visage et alla se recoucher. Il chercha en vain le sommeil. Il repensa à Blaine, à son père, à Carole, à Finn, à ses amies... A ce souvenir, il décida de ne pas le faire après tout. Blaine, à son attitude, son regard. Il n'en suffit pas moins qu'un simple souvenir pour le faire changer d'avis. Il allait le faire. Pas pour lui, mais pour aider Blaine, car depuis le début il avait décidé de l'aider.

Il regarda son réveil et se prépara. Son nouveau style vestimentaire reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Lui qui mettait toujours des heures à chercher la tenue parfaite ne mettait pas plus de 10 minutes à trouver sa tenue, en tirant les premiers vêtements qu'il trouvait. Ce matin là, il n'attendit pas que sa famille soit partie et alla directement dans sa voiture direction le lycée pour parler à Blaine.

Depuis quelques temps, Burt avait bien remarqué le changement de son fils et pas uniquement du côté vestimentaire. Son fils ne cuisinait plus, ne souriait plus, ne parlait presque plus, et le plus important pour un père, il ne paraissait plus heureux. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de parler à Kurt. Ce dernier quittait tout simplement la pièce sans même adresser un mot à son père. Burt avait totalement oublié l'existence de Blaine. Il ne se doutait alors de rien. Brut était persuadé que Kurt n'avait que des problèmes au lycée.

Quand Kurt arriva au lycée. Blaine l'attendait devant. Il monta dans sa voiture. Kurt se gara très loin du lycée, comme à son habitude, afin d'éviter les regards indiscrets. Aujourd'hui ils devaient discuté et fignoler le plan car aujourd'hui était le grand jour pour Kurt.

Blaine était inquiet pour aujourd'hui mais il refusait de le montrer. Il se rongeait les sangs à l'idée de savoir Kurt seul dans ce bâtiment. Kurt avait accepté mais il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Il ne savait pas de quoi étaient capable ces gens. Blaine lui le savait et il avait peur. Il parla le premier à Kurt. Il voulait se dépêcher d'en finir.

_« Tu t'introduis dans le bâtiment., tu prends des photos et tu ressors. Oh Kurt ! Je t'en supplie ne fais pas de bruit, ne te fais pas remarquer. » répliqua Blaine rapidement._

Kurt déposa Blaine à la second entrée du lycée. Il reprit sa route et se dirigea vers ce fameux bâtiment. Il se gara et se figea. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. Quatre hommes armés gardaient l'entrée du bâtiment. Kurt se mit à paniquer. Personne ne l'avait prévenu. Comment devait-il faire ? Il se mit à trembler, essaya de se convaincre en se répétant _« tout va bien se passer »_. Mais il ne réussit pas. Il attrapa le portable que Blaine lui avait donné les mains tremblantes et l'appela. Mais Blaine avait oublié son portable chez lui. Kurt essaya, réessaya, en vain. Il prit sur lui. Il ne voulait pas renoncer, de peur que Max s'en prenne à Blaine à cause de lui.

Il chercha une entrée secondaire qui comme par miracle n'était pas gardée. Il sortit son petit appareil photo. Il photographia l'entrée. Il entra, se dirigea vers les premiers couloirs qu'il aperçut. Tous se passait simplement, Kurt commençait à se détendre. Il allait terminer rapidement et sortir de là. Des hommes arrivaient. Kurt fut pris de panique. Il se mit à courir vers une salle.

Malheureusement Kurt n'était pas préparé et ne faisait pas attention aux objets qui jonchaient sa route. Il se prit les pieds dans les boites de fer entreposées là. Elles tombèrent dans un immense fracas. Des hommes accourent, alertés par le bruit. Et Kurt se retrouva rapidement face à une dizaine d'hommes armés sans pouvoir fuir. Kurt était encerclé.

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine était rentré à son appartement. Il n'avait pas encore vérifié son portable. Il était inquiet mais trouvait normal que Kurt ne l'ai pas encore appelé. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il ne voulait certainement pas se faire remarquer. Il n'était pas allé au lycée. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se concentrer avec les évènements récents. Il avait pris un retard phénoménal. Malgré lui, l'angoisse commençait à monter, mais il ne voulait absolument pas appeler Kurt pour ne pas le déranger, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à Kurt qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Blaine refusait encore de l'avouer. Il se rassura avec le fait qu'il avait juste peur que son plan échoue. Il devait absolument le faire pour sa sœur et le mettre dans les mains de Kurt n'aidait probablement pas à sa réussite. Kurt n'était pas préparé et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le faisait.

Deux heures après, Blaine commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Kurt aurait dû finir il y a au moins une heure. Il imaginait le pire et priait pour que le châtain ait simplement oublié de l'appeler. Il prit son portable et vit 10 appels en absence de Kurt et 1 message d'un numéro inconnu. L'angoisse avait continué à monter. Pourquoi Kurt l'avait-il appelé autant de fois ? Il s'était passé quelque chose de mal. Blaine le sentait. Il essaya de rappeler Kurt, en vain. Il essaya encore et encore. Mais les appels restèrent sans réponse. Blaine commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Il s'avoua alors pour la première fois qu'il tenait à Kurt et qu'il était important pour lui.

Il regarda alors le message qu'il avait reçu, craignant le pire, et ce qu'il craignait arriva.

_« Monsieur Anderson, quand on veut se familiariser avec les lieux, on évite d'envoyer quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent. Maintenant, on va s'amuser. Serez-vous capable de le retrouver avant mercredi soir ? »_

On était lundi, il restait donc très peu de temps à Blaine pour retrouver Kurt. Mais une question restait dans sa tête. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Lui qui faisait tout pour le garder secret. Il l'avait codé dans le portable de Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce soir là, Blaine ne dormit pas. Il essaya de localiser le portable de Kurt. La fonction avait été désactivée et ça faisait enrager Blaine. Comment était-il sans censé le retrouver ? Que feraient-ils à Kurt s'il dépassait le délai ? Toutes ces questions encombraient l'esprit de Blaine. Mais il y en avait une qui dépassait les autres : comment avaient-ils eu son numéro ? D'une certaine manière il connaissait la réponse mais il ne le réalisait pas encore. Il décida de faire des recherches sur les hommes du bâtiment afin de savoir où ils pourraient bien l'avoir amené. Il connaissait leur chef car il avait déjà tenté d'observer le bâtiment. Mais Blaine tournait en rond, aucune information n'avait filtré. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait isolé et désemparé. Et s'il ne revoyait jamais Kurt ? Quelles questions se poseraient ses parents ? Il venait à peine de s'avouer qu'il tenait à Kurt et voilà qu'on le lui arrachait. Il essaya encore de rappeler Kurt mais en vain. Il se décida à rappeler le numéro inconnu. Au bout de 3 appels une personne décrocha  
_  
« Alors, on s'acharne. » répondait l'homme au bout du fil. _

_« Où il est ? » répondit sèchement Blaine._

_« Je ne vais pas te le dire. Ça ne serait pas drôle. » l'homme éclata de rire. Un second rire le rejoint puis une voix. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait._

Le temps que Blaine reprenne ses esprits, l'homme avait raccroché. Blaine se laissa tomber par terre et pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, il pleura. Il pleura pour tout, pour sa sœur, pour sa vie, pour sa solitude forcée, pour... Kurt. Son esprit divergea sur le visage de Kurt quand il était venu l'aider, puis la fois où il lui avait rendu le papier. Kurt était gentil. Il l'avait aidé. De nouveaux sanglots arrivèrent. Toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de lui avaient mal. Ses parents les avait abandonnés, sa sœur avait des problèmes à cause de lui et maintenant Kurt.

Il se roula en boule dans son lit et continua de pleurer une partie de la nuit puis finit par s'endormir. C'est en se réveillant au petit matin que ça le frappa.

Très peu de personnes avaient son numéro, son frère, Kurt et Max. Mais dans tous les cas, son numéro était codé. Seules les personnes en question connaissaient le code pour voir son numéro. Son frère le savait, Kurt avait deviné tout seul et il l'avait expliqué à Max. Blaine était persuadé que son frère ne lui ferait jamais ça. Kurt ne se serait jamais mis dans ce jeu tordu tout seul. Il ne restait plus que Max. Blaine enrageait d'autant plus. Il alla tout droit vers le local de Max.

Quand il arriva, il vit Max autour d'une table en train de parler et de rigoler avec un homme. Blaine n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était lui, l'homme qui était responsable de la disparition de Kurt. Maintenant Blaine savait que Max était mêlé mais il ne savait toujours pas où était Kurt et le temps lui manquait. Entrer maintenant aurait été du suicide et aurait ruiné ses chances de revoir Kurt en vie. Bon dieu, il était responsable de la vie de Kurt, lui qui n'arrivait même pas à gérer la sienne. Son cerveau marchait à 100 %. Il savait que Max n'aurait pas mis Kurt ici. Max était beaucoup plus intelligent et rusé.

Donc Blaine attendit. Il attendit des heures que les deux hommes partent. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait plus personne dans les locaux, Blaine entra. Il se dirigea directement vers cette fameuse table. Blaine y vit des plans, des prospectus, mais rien en rapport à Kurt. Il continua à chercher et vit sur un petit bout de papier un mot qui disait

_« Bien joué Blaine ! Mais il va falloir être un peu plus rusé pour retrouver ton adoré. »_

Il n'y avait pas de signature, juste c'est mots qui détruisaient ses chances de retrouver Kurt en vie. Max avait voulu se venger et il l'avait fait de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, par la violence et le malheur. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Blaine s'effondra. Il pleurait depuis maintenant 10 minutes quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il sursauta, et sortit le couteau qu'il avait toujours sur lui au cas où.

_« Du calme Blaine, c'est moi. » tenta-t-il de le calmer._

Blaine connaissait parfaitement l'homme en face de lui. Il s'appelait Jim. Il l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois. C'est encore lui qui avait tenté d'arranger les choses la fois où Blaine devait tirer sur Kurt. Mais il ne lâcha pas son couteau pour autant.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » lâcha-t-il sèchement. D'habitude, Blaine ne lui aurait jamais parlé comme ça mais il commençait à être court de le temps. « Où est-il ? »_

_« Blaine, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit-il calmement._

_« Max a enlevé Kurt. Je ne le trouve pas. » expliqua Blaine._

Un air de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de Jim.

_« Je suis désolé Blaine. Je savais pas. » Il vit que Blaine tenait toujours son couteau. « Je te jure Blaine ! J'en savais rien, j'ai entendu des bruits. Je suis venu et je t'ai vu par terre. » expliqua Jim._

« Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? Même pas une petite information ? » lâcha Blaine désespérément.

Kurt allait mourir et ça serait de sa faute. Parce qu'il avait été aussi insouciant en oubliant un papier sur son bureau.

Un moment passa. Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas. Jim était encore sous le choc d'avoir appris que Max pouvait faire ça, être aussi méchant et cruel.  
_  
« Attends Blaine, ça me revient. Il y a deux jours, j'ai vu Max avec un homme que je connaissais pas. Je les ai suivi et j'ai entendu une partie de leur conversation. Ils parlaient d'un avion secret qui devait partir aujourd'hui. » lâcha Jim au bout d'un moment.  
_  
Blaine réalisa alors. Un avion, le seul aérodrome qui se trouvait dans les environs était à deux heures de route. Il murmura un rapide_ « Merci »_ à Jim et partit en direction de sa voiture.

Il roula à toute vitesse en direction de l'aérodrome, priant pour que rien ne l'arrête. Malheureusement, il eu un contrôle de police à peine 30 minutes après son départ. Blaine n'avait pas pensé à prendre son permis, il était en possession d'un couteau et n'avait rien pour prouver la possession de la voiture. Le temps défilait à vitesse grand V. Il fut forcé de s'arrêter. Il s'arrêta, descendit de la voiture, asséna un violent coup dans le ventre du policier, remonta en voiture et fila à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire arrêter. La vie de Kurt était trop importante.

Quand il arriva à l'aérodrome de Max, il demanda la liste des avions à décoller aujourd'hui. Un seul figurait sur la liste. Blaine était content. Bien que Max ait menti sur le temps dont il disposait pour le retrouver. Il pourrait finalement retrouver Kurt vivant.

Il fonça vers la piste et aperçut l'avion. Il n'était bizarrement pas gardé. Il essaya de passer mais fut arrêté par une porte automatique. Blaine enragea mais se ressaisit vite. Il aperçut un garde qui faisait sa ronde. Il fonça dessus, répéta quelques excuses et repartit l'air de rien avec le badge du garde. C'était facile pour Blaine qui, depuis le temps, avait pris l'habitude de se débrouiller seul. Il déverrouilla toutes les portes et se dirigea vers la piste. Blaine se fit quand même discret et monta dans l'avion. Il ne savait même pas si Kurt y était. Il fouilla l'avion, rien. Il alla dans la soute. Il vit Kurt, le visage en sang, ligoté mais en vie. Il s'approcha de lui, lui retira le scotch qu'il avait sur la bouche et le prit dans ses bras.  
_  
« Kurt, j'ai eu si peur. » affirma Blaine._

_« Blaine, va-t-en de suite ! » affirma Kurt de sa voix rauque à cause de son incapacité à parler pendant un moment._

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il perdu._

_« C'est un piège Blaine » affirma Kurt._

Mais il était trop tard. Le temps que Blaine réalise et se lève, la porte s'était refermé et Max l'attendait devant.


	11. Chapter 11

_« Max » siffla Blaine._

_« Salut Blaine ! » répondit joyeusement Max._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu as enlevé Kurt ? Il a rien fait ! » Blaine était hors de lui._

_« Calme toi Blaine ! C'était le seul moyen de t'amener ici et puis, je voulais te faire comprendre que l'on ne joue pas avec moi. » répondit Max le plus simplement possible._

_« Mais Kurt n'y était pour rien ! C'était moi ! » cria Blaine._

Kurt était terrorisé. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine autant hors de lui. Blaine était énervé et Max en face de lui rester calme. Kurt haïssait cet homme. Comment pouvait-il rester si calme et être aussi cruel ? Il se reconcentra sur la conversation.

_« Tu te rappelles, il y a deux ans. Le camion. J'ai besoin que tu recommences. » dit froidement Max._

Blaine se figea quand il entendit les propos de Max. Il avait tout fait pour oublier ce camion et ce qu'il contenait. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Et voilà que Max lui disait de recommencer. Il avait tout fait pour garder ça le plus secret possible car il n'en était pas fier du tout.

_«Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas le refaire ! » cria Blaine._

_« Mais de quoi il parle Blaine ? » intervient Kurt, intrigué._

_« De rien » répondit rapidement Blaine._

_« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il te suivait comme un toutou. » rigola Max._

_« Il n'a pas à savoir » répondit sèchement Blaine._

_« Je crois que si. Maintenant, il est lié à cette histoire. De plus il va me servir d'assurance. » assura Max._

_« Non ! » s'étrangla Blaine._

_« Quoi ? C'est quoi ? » intervient Kurt qui commençait à avoir assez peur._

_« Blaine, je te laisse répondre. » dit Max avec un énorme sourire._

Blaine prit une grande respiration et commença son affreux récit.

_« Il y a deux ans, Max m'a demandé de lui rendre un service. » commença Blaine « Je devais faire passer un camion jusqu'à Détroit. Je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il contenait. J'ai découvert qu'il contenait... » Blaine fit une pause. Il regarda Kurt. Une expression d'inquiétude commençait à apparaître sur son visage. « Il contenait... des gens, principalement des femmes. »._

Blaine avait baissé la tête sur ces révélations. Il avait honte. Il leva la tête et observa Kurt. Son visage s'était déformé par l'horreur. Ses yeux étaient sombres et tristes. Il vit que Kurt allait se mettre à pleurer. Il s'avança et prit les mains de Kurt. Mais Kurt les retira violemment.

_« Je te jure, Kurt. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire de ces gens. Je l'ai jamais su. J'étais obligé. Je t'en prie ! Crois moi ! Je n'avais pas le choix... » supplia Blaine en le regardant directement dans les yeux._

_« Que c'est mignon » rigola Max. « Blaine, je t'enverrais les références. Et n'oublie pas tu n'as pas le choix. Enfin, si, tu peux refuser mais tu ne reverras plus ton cher Kurt... » Max avait dit cela en regardant Blaine directement dans les yeux avec un léger sourire et un air amusé sur le visage._

Max n'attendit pas la réponse de Blaine. Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit de l'avion. Blaine se sentait mal d'avoir dû révéler ça à Kurt. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le faire. Mais Max l'avait obligé, lui promettant de l'aider pour sa sœur. Il avait donc accepté mettant sa morale de côté.

Kurt se leva , essuya son visage et sortit à son tour. Blaine le suivit. Kurt ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'il lui avait révélé la vérité. Il vit Kurt qui l'attendait devant les portes de l'aérodrome.

_« J'ai pris ma voiture. Je te raccompagne. » proposa Blaine._

Kurt acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans dire un mot. Blaine voulait que Kurt lui adresse de nouveau la parole mais il ne lui parla pas pendant la première partie du trajet. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il était en vie et c'était tout ce qui importait à Blaine pour l'instant. A mi chemin il se demanda s'il devait ramener Kurt chez lui ou aller directement à son appartement. Voyant que Kurt ne réagissait pas, il prit la direction de son appartement.

C'est quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement que Kurt se mit enfin à lui parler.

_« Faut qu'on parle Blaine. Ça peut plus durer là. »_

Blaine lâcha ses clefs, surpris d'entendre la voix de Kurt. Parler, il voulait lui parler. Blaine angoissait. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler mais il ne savait pas encore mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et il redoutait les questions de Kurt.

Il regarda Kurt s'asseoir sur son lit. Il grimaça en se rappelant la dernière fois que Kurt était à cet endroit. Il s'avança et s'assit face à Kurt. Il attendit qu'il commence à parler.

_« Je t'en veux Blaine. » lâcha Kurt au bout d'un moment._

Ses paroles transpercèrent le cœur de Blaine. Kurt lui en voulait. Il venait de s'avouer qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui et Kurt lui en voulait déjà. Il avait tout raté. Il aurait voulu se lever, s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain et pleurer. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste prendre Kurt dans ses bras et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait. Sa peau semblait si douce et il rêvait de la caresser, de prendre son temps en lui murmurant des mots doux.

« Je sais » ce fut tout ce que Blaine réussit à répondre de sa voix tremblante.

_« Tu t'es servis de moi. Je t'en veux pour ça. J'ai tout fait pour toi. Tu pensais que je cherchais à t'embêter mais je voulais juste t'aider. Je me suis fait battre pour toi Blaine ! Ce n'est pas rien. Tu te rend compte de tous ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais l'air si triste et perdu. Je me suis dis que je prendrais sur moi pour venir avec toi. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que tu avais tout prévu. Comment tu as pu me faire ça, Blaine ? Je t'en pensais pas capable, mais avec ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus rien. Je suis perdu Blaine. » Kurt avait dit ça d'une traite en regardant Blaine dans les yeux._

Blaine avait mal au cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les paroles de Kurt l'avaient blessé en dessous de la carapace qu'il s'était construit au fil des années.

_« Kurt, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je t'en prie, je n'avais pas le choix... » répondit faiblement Blaine en baissant la tête._

_« Je sais Blaine, Tu n'as JAMAIS le choix. Et moi je dois faire quoi ? Te suivre et ne rien dire ? T'aimer en secret ? Te laisser te jouer de moi ? Je t'aime mais il y a une face de toi que je connais pas. Je dois t'avouer que ça me fait assez peur. » Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie._

Blaine était sous le choc. Son esprit avait déconnecté dès qu'il avait entendu _« T'aimer en secret »_. Kurt l'aimait. Un sentiment inconnu commença à apparaître en lui. Il releva la tête pour pouvoir répondre à Kurt. Il s'aperçut que Kurt n'était plus là. Il se leva en vitesse, si vite que sa tête tourna mais il devait rattraper Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui échapper encore une fois.

Il courut en bas de son immeuble.

_« Kurt ! Attends » cria Blaine n'apercevant pas Kurt._

_« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » répondit une voix derrière lui._

Blaine se retourna. Il connaissait parfaitement cette voix.

_« Blaine ? » répéta Kurt._

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, le plaqua doucement contre le mur et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Blaine... » souffla Kurt entre deux baisers._

_« Chut... » répondit Blaine en continuant de l'embrasser tendrement._


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt se perdit dans cette sensation de bonheur que lui procurait les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes. Il l'embrassait. Pendant de nombreuses nuits il en avait rêvé et ça arrivait enfin. Il était heureux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à l'être qui l'embrassait tendrement. Son dos était plaqué contre le mur froid. La sensation de froid mêlée à la chaleur qui commençait à s'emparer de son corps le faisait perdre pied. Blaine était partout. Son corps était pressé contre le sien. Ses mains allaient des cheveux de Kurt à son dos. Elles caressaient le creux de ses reins. Bien que le baiser ait été hésitant au début, il était devenu tendre et passionné. Blaine, par ce baiser, transmettait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire, sa souffrance, son amour, son désir...

Kurt avait arrêté de protester en profitant du moment présent. L'esprit de Kurt vagabonda. Il se surprit à penser d'une vie paisible avec lui. Blaine était peut-être son prince charmant ? Ils pourraient se marier et avoir une petite fille. Ils habiteraient à New York. Loin de Lima et très loin de Max. Il avait suffit qu'il apparaisse dans son esprit pour que Kurt soit prit de panique. Que faisait-il ? Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il venait tout juste de dire à Blaine qu'il avait peur de lui et il l'embrassait ? Son esprit s'embrouilla, luttant contre la chaleur qui commençait à apparaître dans son bas ventre. Il voulait mettre fin à ce baiser, partir loin et réfléchir à tout ça.

Mais il était tellement attiré par les lèvres de Blaine qui avaient délaissé les siennes pour se balader dans son cou. Les mains de Blaine commencèrent à attaquer la chemise de Kurt. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il faisait. Il devait y mettre fin avant que ça ne dérape. Il ne voulait pas s'offrir à lui comme ça. Pas avec ce qui se passait. Pas avec la peur constante de ne plus le revoir. Pas maintenant. Il s'écarta difficilement de Blaine, enfouissant ses sentiments. Mais Blaine ne voulait pas lâcher Kurt. Ses mains s'emparèrent de la taille de Kurt pour le ramener vers lui. Mais Kurt ne se laissa pas faire.

_« Blaine... Blaine ! Arrête ! » cria Kurt en le voyant continuer._

Désarçonné, Blaine releva la tête, délaissant son cou.

_« Kurt, laisse toi faire. Tu en as autant envie que moi... » tenta Blaine en essayant de se rapprocher de Kurt._

_« Je... Je ne peux pas ! Je suis désolé Blaine. » répondit Kurt avant de partir en courant._

Blaine était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Il resta là un moment sous le regard surpris des passants qui se demandaient ce qu'il faisait planté là. Ses yeux fixaient l'endroit où se tenait Kurt auparavant. Il décida de s'asseoir sur les marches de son immeuble. Kurt était parti. Blaine ne comprenait pas. Il venait de lui avouer son amour pour lui. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Le temps passa sans que Blaine ne s'en rende compte. Le soleil se coucha. Blaine sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Une lueur d'espoir l'envahit. Et si c'était Kurt ? Il se dépêcha de regarder. Ses espoirs partirent dès que Blaine aperçut le nom sur l'écran. Max.

_« 14h._

_Lima – Détroit._

_Camion N°2_

_Ne te loupe pas Anderson. »_

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était arrivé chez lui. Il avait appelé Mercedes dès qu'il avait aperçu une cabine téléphonique. Ils avaient discuté pendant un moment. Kurt lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, ignorant volontairement la partie avec Max. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kurt rentra tôt chez lui. Son père était dans le salon avec Finn en regardant un match qui lui sembla être du foot. Carole était en cuisine. Rien n'avait changé, à part lui peut-être. D'habitude, il aurait dit bonjour à son père et son demi-frère. Après il aurait rejoint Carole en cuisine et ils auraient préparé le repas ensemble en se racontant leur journée. Mais aujourd'hui Kurt se contenta d'un simple « _ Bonjour »_ général et partit dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il devait s'expliquer avec Blaine mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire en face de lui. Il était sûr qu'au premier regard, Blaine le ferait renoncer à sa décision. Il prit son portable et regarda ses messages avant d'en rédiger un pour Blaine. Il avait 5 messages et 6 appels en absence, tous de Blaine.

_« Kurt, je t'en supplie pourquoi tu es parti ? »_

_« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »_

_« S'il te plaît Kurt. Répond-moi. »_

_« Tu ne veux plus me voir ? Plus me parler ? »_

_« Ça va. Ne te donne pas la peine de répondre. J'ai compris. »_

Blaine était blessé. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Kurt. Ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour ne pas répondre à Blaine qu'il l'aimait et que tout allait s'arranger. Pourtant il lui devait une explication. Il le savait. Il essaya de l'appeler. Blaine répondit à la première sonnerie mais le fait d'entendre sa voix rendait les choses encore plus dures. Il raccrocha et reçu directement un message de Blaine.

_« Kurt ? Pourquoi tu as raccroché ? »_

_« Blaine, laisse-moi le temps de finir d'écrire ce que je dois te dire. Je peux pas te le dire à haute voix. » répondit Kurt_

Il reçu directement la réponse de Blaine.

_« D'accord »_

Il entreprit de rédiger son message. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença à rédiger.

_« Blaine, tu dois sûrement être en colère contre moi et te demander pourquoi je suis parti précipitamment. Je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me perdre dans tes bras. T'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait car aujourd'hui ma vie dépend de toi. Pas uniquement à cause de Max. Mais parce que je ne peux pas imaginer être une minute de plus loin de toi, loin de tes bras, loin de tes lèvres. Je t'aime, surtout n'en doute jamais. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur à tout moment. J'ai peur quand tu es loin de moi. J'ai peur quand je marche dans la rue. J'ai peur de ce qui va nous arriver, de ce que l'on va devenir. »_

_« Kurt, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne comprend pas. Je t'aime aussi. Passe au dessus de tout ça. Tu es fort plus que tu le crois. »_

_« Il y a un moment, pouvais-tu imaginer que notre vie deviendrait comme ça ? Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur. Je ne peux pas la laisser dominer ma vie. Oui, je suis parti, mais je suis effrayé. Tu es toute ma vie. A la rentrée, je n'imaginais pas ma vie comme ça. Elle était paisible. Et puis je t'ai vu. Tu as chamboulé ma vie dès que tu as posé tes yeux sur moi. J'ai de suite su que je ferais tout pour toi même si tu me rejetais. Mais aujourd'hui, bien que mes sentiments n'aient pas changé, je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »_

_« Ne renonce pas à moi. J'ai autant besoin de toi que toi de moi »_

_« Blaine ! Je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde que tu puisse transporter ce camion sachant ce qu'il contient mais le risque de ne pas le faire serait trop grand. Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai peur. Évidement, j'ai peur, mais le plus insupportable serait de te quitter. De te laisser seul dans ce monde alors que tu as visiblement besoin d'être aidé. Alors oui si je meurs et que tu le fais pas, tu sauveras des gens. Tu seras quelqu'un de bien mais on sera séparés. »_

_« Kurt, je dois le faire. Je peux pas prendre le risque que Max te fasse du mal. Je ne le supporterais pas. »_

_« On finira par se retrouver, mais après combien de temps ? Je ne peux plus Blaine. Je suis fatigué de me demander tous les matins ce qu'il va arriver aujourd'hui. Je t'aime, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Alors fais ce voyage. Essaie de rester en vie car on finira par se retrouver. Surtout n'en doute jamais. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas Kurt. Je le ferais. Mais uniquement parce que je veux que tu restes en vie. J'ai besoin de toi. »_

_« Bonne nuit Blaine. Je t'aime »_

_« Bonne nuit Kurt. J'aime aussi. Tellement.»_

Kurt posa son portable sur sa table de nuit et alla se coucher en pensant à Blaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Ce soir là, Blaine ne dormit pas beaucoup. Alors que le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, il s'était déjà réveillé 4 fois. Il regarda son portable et sa conversation avec Kurt lui revint en mémoire. Ils s'étaient dit « Je t'aime » et il se sentait empli d'un bonheur pur. Il aimait Kurt, et savoir que ce dernier l'aimait en retour... Il avait quand même peur. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Il s'était forgé une carapace au fil des années mais Kurt avait réussi à voir à travers. Les gens s'accrochant à lui malgré sa carapace et son comportement méchant se faisaient rare. Blaine se sentait seul. Mais maintenant qu'il existait, Blaine avait le sentiment que sa vie allait enfin changer. Kurt lui avait demandé de prendre un peu de distance le temps de régler tout ça. Il allait le faire. Il ne voulait plus qu'il souffre.

Son portable sonna, le coupant dans sa rêverie. Qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure ?

_« Mr Anderson ? » affirma la voix au téléphone_.

Blaine ne connaissait pas cette voix. Son inquiétude grandit encore plus.

_« Oui. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » répondit simplement Blaine._

_« Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis l'infirmière responsable du dossier de votre sœur. Si je me permet de vous appeler à une heure aussi tardive, c'est que son état à empiré. Nous avons besoin de vous parler en face. Quand pouvez-vous venir ? » _

_« Je viendrais à 9H aujourd'hui si c'est possible » répondit Blaine hésitant. _

_« Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure Mr Anderson. »_

L'infirmière raccrocha. Blaine n'en revenait pas. Sa vie commençait à peine à s'arranger. Il avait rencontré Kurt et Max avait promis de le laisser tranquille après ce voyage. Mais visiblement le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il regarda l'heure, il avait deux heures avant de savoir ce qui préoccupait l'infirmière. Il décida de se recoucher.

C'est une heure plus tard que Blaine se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé qu'on lui apprenait la mort de sa sœur. Il décida de prendre une douche. Il s'habilla et partit en direction de l'hôpital. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur à cause du nombre de fois qu'il l'avait effectué. Son cœur se serra quand il aperçut le bâtiment gris. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi froid. Il entra sans perdre de temps et se dirigea vers l'accueil où une jeune fille jouait avec ses cheveux blonds en rigolant au téléphone. Elle était loin, très loin de ce qui se passait dans cet hôpital. Elle raccrocha quand elle vit Blaine arriver.

_« Bonjour, on m'a appelé pour me dire de venir. On devait me parler. » lança Blaine hésitant. _

_« Euh... Vous êtes ? » répondit-elle._

_« Je suis Mr And... » commença Blaine _

_« Mr Anderson, je vous attendais ! » lança une infirmière derrière lui._

Blaine ne connaissait pas cette infirmière. Depuis le temps qu'il venait, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle lui indiqua le chemin vers son bureau. Une fois assis, Blaine en profita pour la regarder de plus près. Elle avait les cheveux bruns. Elle avait l'air gentille.

_« Mr Anderson, je suis l'infirmière qui a repris le dossier de votre sœur. Je m'appelle Carole_ _Hudson-Hummel. » lança-t-elle une fois le dossier de sa sœur entre les mains._

Hummel. Blaine avait déconnecté dès que l'infirmière s'était présentée. Avait-elle un lien avec Kurt ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que Kurt lui avait raconté ?

_« Mr Anderson, vous allez bien ? » lança l'infirmière, inquiète._

Blaine hocha de la tête et l'infirmière reprit.

_« Je vous disais que votre sœur allait avoir besoin d'une greffe. L'état de son foie est inquiétant. Une greffe vous coûterait dans les 100 000 $. »_

100 000 $ ! Où Blaine irait trouver cet argent. Il allait encore devoir demander à Max. Lui qui venait de finir avec Max allait lui être de nouveau redevable.

_« Je... On peut payer en... Euh plusieurs fois ? Comme... sur plusieurs mois ? » répondit Blaine, gêné. _

_« Normalement oui Mr Anderson. Mais je suis désolé votre sœur ne tiendra pas tout ce temps. Que comptez vous faire ? » répondit Carole. _

Elle avait de la peine. Elle aurait voulu aider ce jeune homme qui avait l'air perdu. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que ses deux garçons et il prenait déjà soin de sa sœur tout seul. Elle avait bien vu la réaction du jeune homme quand elle avait mentionné le prix. Mais c'était la loi et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Quand elle avait hérité du dossier, elle ne se doutait pas de tout ce que cela engendrait.

_« Je vais réunir l'argent, Madame. » lança un Blaine peu sùr de lui. « Je voudrais aller voir ma sœur, je peux ? » _

_« Bien sûr » répondit Carole._

Blaine remercia l'infirmière et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis 5 ans. Elle était toujours reliée à ces satanés fils. Le visage impassible et le teint terne.

_« Bonjour, Lili... » dit Blaine d'une voix brisée._

Voir sa sœur comme ça lui faisait toujours mal au cœur.

Il alla s'asseoir toujours à la même place. Il prit la main froide de sa sœur dans la sienne.

_« Tu sais, je t'ai déjà parlé de Kurt ? »_ Il se tut comme pour laisser le temps à sa sœur de répondre. Mais sa sœur était dans le coma depuis maintenant 5 ans et refusait d'en sortir._ « C'est un garçon exceptionnel. Je l'aime tu sais ? Mais je le fais souffrir. Je fais des choses pas bien pour toi, pour que tu ailles mieux. Et c'est ces choses qui le font souffrir. Tu ne me reconnaîtrais plus. Je suis plus le Blaine qui rigolait tout le temps et jouait de la musique. J'ai laissé tombé la musique et je suis parti de Dalton. » _

Blaine resta là un moment à parler. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien mais jamais de ce qu'il faisait pour Max. Il regarda sa montre. 13h. Il se leva. Il devait se rendre à l'entrepôt de Max avant pour lui parler. Max accepterait certainement mais il redoutait ce qu'il lui demanderait de faire en échange.

Quand Blaine arriva, Max était déjà entrain d'organiser le voyage. Il ferma les yeux quand il le vit faire monter ces gens de la camion qu'il allait conduire tout à l'heure. Quand Max le vit, il se dirigea droit vers lui.

_« Blaine, tu es en avance ! Dois-je en conclure que tu le fais finalement ? » lui lança Max._

_« Je le fais mais pas pour toi ! Pour Kurt » répondit Blaine haineux._

_« Kurt par-ci ! Kurt par-là ! Tu ne penses plus qu'à lui ! Fais attention Blaine ! » rigola Max. _

_« Je peux te parler Max ? Sérieusement c'est à propos d'elle ! » répliqua Blaine._

_« Elle va bien ? » répondit Max qui avait retrouvé son sérieux._

Un peu top rapidement au goût de Blaine.

_« Elle a besoin d'une greffe de foie. J'aurais besoin de 100 000 $. Tu peux me les prêter ? Je te rembourserais, c'est urgent Max. » supplia Blaine. _

Il avait horreur de se rabaisser à ça mais l'êtat de sa sœur passait avant tout, même avant sa dignité.

_« Tu sais que rien n'est gratuit Blaine ? Je te les prête mais tu acceptes en échange de faire tout ce que je te dis. Je dis bien Tout. » répondit Max._

_« D'accord. Merci. » conclut Blaine_

_« Maintenant, monte dans ce camion. Fais gaffe Anderson ne dévie pas du parcours établi. Ou sinon tu risques de ne plus voir ton cher Kurt. » _

Sur ces mots , Max se dirigea vers une pièce fermée gardée par deux hommes. Il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit. Blaine se figea. Kurt s'y trouvait entouré de deux hommes armés. Max referma la porte et suivit Blaine jusqu'au camion.

_« Tu as deux jours pour revenir avec la nouvelle cargaison Anderson. »_


	14. Chapter 14

Max referma la porte du camion avec un petit sourire. Il aimait sincèrement jouer avec Blaine Anderson. D'une certaine manière, il haïssait le jeune homme. Il ne supportait pas sa façon de faire la moue quand un problème lui tombait dessus. Il savait que Blaine avait perdu ses parents 5 ans auparavant. Il y avait joué un rôle actif encore non prouvé par la police. Blaine ignorait cela. Il avait donc bien rigolé quand Blaine était venu le trouver le lendemain en larmes. Demander de l'aide au responsable de la mort de ses parents, c'était pathétique. Cela faisait vomir Max. Mais Max n'avait pas toujours été aussi méchant. Il avait même commencé par apprécier Blaine au début. Puis c'était arrivé et Max avait vu sa vie changer. Il s'était donc juré de faire de la vie de Blaine Anderson un enfer. Non encore pire que ça. Max ne vivait plus que pour ça. Maintenant, c'était encore plus facile. Blaine s'était entiché d'un certain Kurt Hummel. Max en avait de suite vu un moyen pour atteindre Blaine. C'est pourquoi il avait si facilement accepté quand Blaine lui avait dit que Kurt pouvait servir. Franchement, cela arrangeait Max. Oui, Kurt Hummel allait lui servir, plus tôt que prévu même. Il n'était qu'un point qui lui permettrait de blesser Blaine au plus profond de lui comme ce dernier l'avait fait avec lui. Car Max en était certain, tout était de sa faute. Et il allait payer pour ça.

Max marcha jusqu'à la porte où il retenait Kurt. Il fit signe aux gardes et entra. Kurt était assis sur l'une des chaises de la pièce en lisant un magazine que Max lui avait ramené. Max avait décidé de bien traiter Kurt cette fois, cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

_« Alors Kurt, comment ça va ce matin ? » demanda Max._

_« Ça pourrait aller mieux. Si tes hommes ne m'avaient pas amené ici de force. » répliqua Kurt._

_« Tu sais bien que si je t'avais demandé, tu aurais refusé. » répondit Max._

_« Bien sur que non enfin ! C'est mon rêve de rester enfermé dans une pièce sans pouvoir sortir avant que l'homme que j'aime ne revienne. » siffla Kurt. _

_« Aimer ? Tu le connais peu à ce que je vois. Blaine n'est pas l'homme que tu crois Kurt. » répondit Max en allumant sa cigarette. _

_« J'ai confiance en Blaine » certifia Kurt. _

Max ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir à son ordinateur à coté de la pile de document qui traînait sur son bureau.

Kurt commençait à perdre patience, ça faisait maintenant 35 heures qu'il était enfermé avec Max. Mon dieu qu'il haïssait cet homme. De plus, Max fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes, ce qui le dérangeait particulièrement. Il laissa son esprit divaguer. Il repensa à Blaine. Il espérait tellement que tout aille bien pour lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas Max se lever et sortir de la pièce.

Max était sorti en éteignant son ordinateur mais en laissant certains documents en évidence sur son bureau. Son plan pouvait commencer.

Kurt s'avança discrètement jusqu'au bureau de Max. Il vit une feuille sortir du tas soigneusement fait. Sans hésiter, il tira dessus et la lit. C'était un petit article de presse datant de 5 ans.

_« **Terrible accident. 2 morts, 1 blessée grave, 1 survivant.**_

_Dans la nuit du 15 avril, un accident a eu lieu faisant deux morts et un blessé grave. Les victimes sont Willam et Christina Anderson ainsi que leur fille Lili. Leur fils Blaine n'ayant lui eu aucune blessure. Leur second fils Cooper Anderson n'était pas présent dans la voiture ce soir là. William Anderson est mort sur le coup tandis que Christina Anderson est morte pendant son transfert à l'hôpital. Lili, agée de 2 ans, était dans un état critique et a été transférée à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les secours ont été prévenus tard ce qui engendrera sûrement des répercutions sur l'état de santé de la petite Lili. Maintenant, beaucoup de questions demeurent encore. Comment cela se fait-il que Blaine Anderson n'ait eu aucunes blessures et pourquoi a-t-il tant attendu pour prévenir les secours ? »_

Kurt reposa le papier sous le choc. Blaine ne lui en avait jamais parlé et cet article décrivait clairement Blaine comme le principal suspect dans la mort de ses parents. Cependant, l'article ne mentionnait pas le futur de Lili. D'un coup ça le frappa, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Cooper. Il avait évoqué Lili mais n'avait jamais pu finir. Ainsi c'était leur sœur.

Kurt entendit des pas arriver. Max ouvrit la porte si rapidement que Kurt eut juste le temps de se remettre à sa place.

Quand Max arriva, il regarda son bureau. Il vit que la feuille n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage décomposé de Kurt. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il fit un petit sourire et se replongea dans ses documents.

Les heures passèrent et Kurt se perdit de plus en plus. Son esprit avait assemblé trop d'informations en trop peu de temps. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Kurt commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Blaine. Mais après tout, qui était Blaine ? Kurt ne le savait pas. Le garçon ne s'était jamais ouvert à lui. Plus Kurt en apprenait sur lui, plus sa raison lui disait de s'éloigner, mais son cœur de rester près de Blaine. Ce dilemme l'occupa le temps qui lui restait à être enfermer. Du coin de l'œil, Max observait le combat intérieur dont le jeune garçon se livrait car cela était visible sur son visage. Il s'en félicitait, il avait parfaitement réussi.

C'est deux heures plus tard que le portable de Max sonna. Il parla un moment puis raccrocha.

_« Finalement, tu vas pouvoir sortir. Ta dulcinée a accompli sa tâche sans bavure pour une fois. » déclara Max en s'approchant de Kurt. « Cependant, ton visage a l'air bien trop précieux pour aller le voir. » Il assigna un violent coup dans le visage de Kurt qui tomba au sol sous la force. « Maintenant, tu peux aller le voir. » rigola-t-il._

Blaine descendit du camion. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait accompli mais il le faisait pour sa sœur mais aussi pour Kurt. Son corps se figea quand il vit Kurt le rejoindre le visage en sang.

_« Amène moi chez toi » lança froidement Kurt à Blaine._

Blaine s'exécuta. Le trajet fut froid. Ni Blaine, ni Kurt ne parlèrent. Blaine avait imaginé d'autres retrouvailles, c'est ce qui l'avait fait tenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé pour que Kurt soit aussi froid avec lui ? Il vit Kurt envoyer un message probablement à sa famille pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Blaine se gara devant son immeuble. Kurt descendit et monta l'attendre devant sa porte. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans son appartement que Kurt se décida à parler.

_« Je sais tout Blaine. Pas la peine de me le cacher encore plus longtemps. » siffla Kurt._

_« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » se défendit Blaine._

_« Tu es sûr ? Si je te dis « Voiture » tu penses à quoi ? » lança Kurt._

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas Kurt. » répliqua Blaine sachant bien ce dont voulait parler Kurt._

_« Ne joue pas avec moi Anderson ! Je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde joue avec moi ! » cria Kurt._

_« D'abord Kurt, tu ne me cries pas dessus ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie alors ne te permets pas de me juger ! » cria Blaine à son tour._

_« Je ne connais rien sur toi parce que Monsieur ne veux rien me dire ! » répliqua Kurt toujours en criant. _

_« Ça ne t'est pas venu une seconde à l'idée que je ne te dise rien pour te protéger ? » répondit Blaine en avançant pour nettoyer le visage de Kurt avec une serviette humide. _

_« Ne me touche pas ! » répliqua Kurt en lui arrachant la serviette de main. « Je vais le faire ! Fous toi de moi Blaine ! En quoi le fait que tu aie une sœur et que vous ayez eu un accident serait dangereux pour moi ! » siffla Kurt. _

Blaine était hors de lui. Il allait répliquer mais il se fit couper par Kurt.

_« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta sœur ? Pourquoi je ne la vois jamais ? » répliqua Kurt._

C'en fut trop pour Blaine. Il attrapa Kurt violemment par le bras, l'amena de force dans sa voiture, et conduit à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital. Il navigua sans perdre de temps dans les couloirs de l'hôpital tenant toujours Kurt. Il poussa la porte grise et répliqua

_« Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma sœur Kurt. »_

Kurt tourna la tête et aperçut Lili Anderson dans le lit qu'elle occupait depuis maintenant 5 ans.

* * *

**Je suis contente de voir que ma fiction vous plaît :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D - Chouka**


	15. Chapter 15

_« Blaine, je... » Kurt se tut, ne sachant quoi dire. « Je suis désolé, je savais pas »_

Quand Kurt avait reproché à Blaine de ne pas lui parler de sa sœur, il n'imaginait pas une seconde se trouver face à une fillette de 7 ans reliée à des machines sur un lit d'hôpital. Il tourna sa tête pour pouvoir voir Blaine. Il s'était assis à côté de sa sœur et avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Kurt aurait pu jurer avoir vu des larmes perler dans ses yeux. A ce moment précis, Blaine n'était plus le jeune garçon plein d'arrogance qu'il connaissait. Il reprenait sa place d'adolescent perdu face à sa petite sœur souffrante. Kurt n'avait que Finn. Il est vrai que son demi-frère l'énervait quelques fois mais il n'imaginait pas se retrouver à la place de Blaine sans personne pour l'aider. Blaine avait une expression que Kurt n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Sur son visage il y avait beaucoup de tristesse, de tendresse mais aussi du remord, comme si Blaine s'en voulait pour quelque chose. Kurt ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir forcé à venir ici. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui causer encore plus de peine.

_« Blaine, je... ça va ? » demanda Kurt peu sûr de lui._

_« Ça va, je te ramène chez toi » répondit Blaine, adouci à la vue du visage perdu de Kurt. _

Sur la trajet, Kurt angoissa. Deux jours qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait promis de ne plus recommencer et il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Blaine avait bien remarqué que Kurt était angoissé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses lèvres. Il le désirait tellement que ça faisait mal certains jours. Il se gara devant la maison des Hummel-Hudson. A peine avait-il coupé le moteur que Burt Hummel se tenait sur le péron de la porte, un torchon à la main. Il fixait la voiture. Blaine s'approcha désireux de ressentir les lèvres de Kurt contre les siennes, de s'enivrer encore de son parfum mais Kurt recula en murmurant

_« Mon père... »_

Il sortit de la voiture et fit un signe à Blaine qui repartit une fois la porte fermée. Blaine était content. Il n'avait pas profité de tous ce qui l'obsédait mais il avait partagé l'un de ses plus précieux secrets avec Kurt et ça suffisait à le rendre heureux. Du moins, pour ce soir.

Chez le Hummel-Hudson, le climat était plus orageux. Burt ne comprenait pas son fils. Et Kurt ne comprenait plus son père. Le dialogue était rompu.

_« Ne me mens pas Kurt ! C'est pour ce type que tu as disparu pendant deux jours ! » cria Burt. _

Le ton avait monté à peine la porte franchie. Kurt s'était inquiété pour cœur de son père mais la colère avait pris le dessus.

_« Ce n'est pas que pour lui, et même si c'était le cas qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?! Je suis assez responsable pour prendre mes décisions. Je te comprends plus Pa'. Avant je pouvais sortir quand je voulais.» répliqua Kurt, cassant._

_« Gamin, tu me parles autrement. Je suis encore ton père ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi mon fils disparaît pendant des jours ! Et avant, tu n'étais pas amoureux de ce garçon qui a une mauvaise influence sur toi.» répondit Burt._

_« Il n'a pas une mauvaise influence. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors arrête. Et je t'ai envoyé un message. » se justifia Kurt _

_« Ha c'est vrai ! « Ne m'attendez pas ce soir » tu appelles ça prévenir toi ? J'appelle ça se foutre de la gueule des gens moi. Tu me déçois Kurt.» siffla son père._

_« Oui j'appelle ça prévenir. Et je te déçois pourquoi ? Pour être sorti avec un garçon que j'aime et qui m'aime. » souffla Kurt._

Brut s'essaya sur le canapé du salon et reprit plus calmement.

_« Kurt, tu sais que si ta mère était encore en vie. Elle s'inquiéterait et ne comprendrait pas, tout comme moi. Tu as 17 ans, tu ne connais encore rien à l'amour. » _

_« Ne mêle pas maman à ça ! Maman est morte et ça ne changera jamais... Je connais autant l'amour que toi, si ce n'est plus » répliqua Kurt les larmes aux yeux. _

_« Kurt... » Burt n'aimait pas voir son fils pleurer. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il s'était juré de ne plus voir les larmes couler sur le visage de son fils. « Dis-moi au moins le nom de ce garçon. Non pas que je sois d'accord mais j'essayerai de comprendre. »_

_« Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Je peux y aller maintenant ? » Kurt attendit la réponse de son père et descendit dans sa chambre. _

Carole, qui avait préféré rester dans la cuisine, s'approcha de Burt.

_« Chéri, il est jeune. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir à vie. » tenta de le rassurer Carole._

_« Je sais mais j'aime pas qu'il disparaisse pour aller voir ce garçon. Il est si fragile depuis la mort de sa mère. Je veux pas le perdre. » répliqua Burt._

_« Tu ne connais même pas son nom chéri. Tu ne vas pas le perdre parce qu'il tombe amoureux. Rappelle-toi à son âge comment tu étais. » répondit Carole._

_«__ Si justement, Blaine Anderson. Et moi je n'avais pas perdu ma mère, j'étais moins fragile. » répliqua Burt avant de monter dans sa chambre. _

Blaine Anderson. Carole n'en revenait pas. Elle hésitait, devait-elle dire qu'elle connaissait ce jeune homme ? Elle ne savait pas si Blaine avait parlé de sa sœur à Kurt. Elle ne voulait pas être la première à lui annoncer.

Ce soir là, Blaine s'endormit rapidement en repensant à Kurt. Blaine se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui. Alors qu'il aurait dû être terrorisé, Blaine ne ressentait aucune peur. La silhouette s'approcha et il put en distinguer les traits. Kurt.

_« Kurt, que fais-tu là à cette heure ? » répliqua Blaine en le voyant s'approcher de plus en plus._

_« Chut, chéri. C'est fini. » répondit-il en montant sur le lit et se mettant à califourchon sur lui_

_« Kurt, je croyais que tu voulais attend... » Blaine ne put terminer sa phrase, Kurt ayant commencé à embrasser son torse nu. _

_« Attendre ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » répondit Kurt en continuant d'embrasser son torse._

Blaine hésita un moment à arrêter Kurt car il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait bien dit ça mais les baisers de Kurt étaient si bon qu'il lâcha prise et passa ses mains sur les fesses de Kurt dans son pantalon.

Kurt frissonna à ce contact et entreprit de laisser sa marque dans le cou de Blaine.

_« Kurt... Je... » gémit Blaine_

_« Je.. ? J'arrête ? » répondit Kurt peu rassuré. _

_« Non, continue... Si bon... » _

Kurt descendit en jouant avec l'élastique du boxer de Blaine, déposant des baisers sur la verge tendue de ce dernier à travers le tissu fin. Blaine allait exploser. Tous ses sentiments se mélangèrent.

Kurt était en train de le rendre fou. Il avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait. Il ne pouvait arrêter les mouvements de ses hanches demandant plus, toujours plus. Kurt joua un moment avec ses dents sur l'élastique de son boxer au plus grand désespoir de Blaine.

_« Kurt... Je t'en prie... Touche moi ! » cria Blaine._

_« Pas si vite, Blaine. Laisse moi faire. » répondit Kurt._

Il était remonté et commençait à mordiller un des tétons de Blaine qui durcissait au contact des lèvres de Kurt. Il le regarda. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration saccadée et sa bouche entrouverte. Il était beau.

Décidant qu'il avait assez joué avec Blaine, il descendit doucement en léchant son torse jusqu'à l'objet de son désir. Il attrapa l'élastique avec ses dents, et le descendit lentement.

_« Bip, Bip, Bip... » _

D'un coup, Kurt s'évapora, laissant place à sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Blaine se leva, embêté, et éteignit son réveil. Il alla dans sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il finit par se regarder dans le miroir, son visage était encore marqué par le rêve trop réaliste à son goût qu'il venait de faire.

Décidément, Kurt le travaillait beaucoup.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt avait passé une nuit paisible, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour dormir malgré les événements récents. Il y avait son père qui ne comprenait plus rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Son père comprenait toujours ce qu'il voulait dire sans même qu'il ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il ne savait pas quand s'était produite la rupture et franchement il n'avait pas très envie d'y réfléchir maintenant. Blaine le préoccupait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait bien tenté de le mettre sur la piste pour qu'il lui ouvre enfin son cœur, mais rien ne s'était produit. Kurt avait appris qu'il avait une sœur, ce qui le rassura d'une certaine manière. Sa sœur n'était pas morte. Sa tête bouillonnait. Il se posait des tonnes de questions mais il voulait faire confiance à Blaine. Il l'aimait mais Kurt restait fidèle à lui-même et ne put résister à allumer son ordinateur et faire quelques recherches.

Kurt était fébrile. Qu'allait-il trouver ? Et s'il découvrait quelque chose qui l'effrayerait assez pour devoir s'éloigner de Blaine. Et si Blaine lui avait caché autre chose ? Et si c'était un jeu dangereux qui pourrait bien remettre en question énormément de choses. Il tapa le nom de Blaine dans la barre de recherche et plusieurs résultats s'affichèrent.

_« Blaine Anderson arrête de chanter suite à la mort de ses parents. » _

_« Blaine Anderson responsable de la mort de ses parents ? »_

_« Wesley Montgomery & David Thompson profil | Amis avec Blaine Anderson. | Dalton Academy » _

_« Blaine Anderson profil | Dalton Academy » _

_« La mystérieuse mort de M. & Mme Anderson. » _

Ainsi Blaine chantait, et qu'est ce qu'était la Dalton Academy ? Il cliqua premièrement sur le profil de Blaine qui ne l'aida pas beaucoup.

_« Erreur, cette page n'existe plus. Profil supprimé. »_

Il décida alors de faire quelques recherches sur cette fameuse école. Il tomba sur la site de la Dalton Academy. Il apprit donc que c'était une école privée assez cher pour garçons située à Westerville, dans l'Ohio. Il regarda l'adresse et décida de s'y rendre sans bien sûr prévenir Blaine.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long. Bizarrement les routes étaient très dégagées en ce samedi matin. La bâtiment de la Dalton Academy était encore plus grand que ce qu'il croyait. C'était un imposant bâtiment rouge et blanc avec un toit gris. Il avait l'air ancien et très luxueux. Kurt ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place devant ce grand bâtiment visiblement construit pour des adolescents aux parents très aisés. Il continua de regarder autour de lui.

Il y avait des groupes d'élèves en uniforme bleu foncé avec bordures rouges qui arboraient l'écusson de leur lycée. Ils avaient tous l'air si heureux. Kurt se dirigea vers l'entrée en tirant légèrement sur sa veste couleur chair. Il passa l'imposante porte. Il se retrouva dans un couloir encore plus luxueux. Il y avait d'imposants lustres et des peintures murales sur chaque mur. Il continua d'avancer et se trouvait maintenant en face du secrétariat.

_« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? » demanda gentiment la femme en face de lui. _

_« Bonjour, je cherche un de vos étudiants. Je l'ai rencontré en vacances et il m'a dit qu'il étudiait ici. » répondit Kurt._

_« Bien sûr, vous pouvez me donner son nom s'il vous plaît ? » l'interrogea-t-elle._

_« Blaine Anderson. » _

Il la vit taper sur son ordinateur le nom de Blaine.

_« Je suis désolé Monsieur, Mr Anderson n'étudie plus ici. » répondit-elle._

Évidemment qu'il le savait, mais ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était pourquoi. Il retenta quand même sa chance.

_« Ha ! Je n'avais pas d'autres moyens de le contacter. Savez vous pourquoi ? » demanda innocemment Kurt. _

_« Non, je suis désolé Monsieur. Et même si j'en avais, je ne pourrais pas vous donner ces informations. » répondit-elle_

_« Désolé du dérangement, merci quand même. Au revoir. » _

Kurt était dépité. Non seulement il avait conduit jusque ici et en plus il n'avait rien appris. Il était sur le point de partir quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appelé derrière lui.

_« Monsieur ! Excusez moi Monsieur ! Attendez ! » cria cette personne en courant derrière Kurt. _

Kurt s'arrêta. Il se retourna et se retrouva face un asiatique en uniforme qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui.

_« Je vous... t'ai entendu parler de Blaine Anderson. Je le connais, enfin j'étais ami avec lui. » répondit-il à Kurt. _

_« Ha ! Tu pourrais m'en parler ? Je veux vraiment le retrouver et tout savoir de lui. » finalement Kurt allait peut-être apprendre quelque chose. _

_« Oui, bien sûr. Au fait, je m'appelle Wesley mais tu m'appeler Wes. » lança-t-il. _

_« Kurt. » répondit-il simplement._

_« Eh bien enchanté Kurt. » ils étaient maintenant assis à l'une des tables de jardin de la cour de la Dalton Academy. « Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça. Je vais te le dire, j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance. » _

_« Merci, je t'écoute. » annonça Kurt, anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre. _

_« Alors voilà, j'ai rencontré Blaine quand il est arrivé ici. Je devais lui montrer les lieux pour qu'il s'adapte. On est rapidement devenu amis. Blaine était quelqu'un de très enjoué avec qui c'était facile de devenir ami. »_

_Wes fit une pause, parler de son ami qu'il n'avait jamais revu était émouvant pour lui. « Et puis ses parents sont morts, sa sœur a été gravement blessée. Blaine ne s'en est jamais remis. Il est resté ici pendant encore un an après ça. Il s'était renfermé, il ne parlait plus à personne. Il a même arrêté de chanter alors que c'était toute sa vie. » une larme coula sur le visage de Wesley. Son ami lui manquait encore beaucoup._

_« Puis deux mois après l'accident, il a commencé à fréquenter un type assez louche. Blaine a alors enchainé les conneries. »._

Kurt n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Max. Il était ému de voir qu'après tout ce temps, Blaine avait encore des amis qui tenaient réellement à lui. Il aurait tant voulu rencontrer le Blaine d'avant.

_« Un jour, je me suis énervé et j'ai dit à Blaine d'arrêter de voir ce type, que c'était mauvais pour lui. » sa voix commença à trembler. « Ce soir-là, il est parti et n'est jamais revenu. Quatre ans après je ne l'ai toujours pas revu. Je t'en prie, si tu réussis à le trouver, dis-le-moi. » supplia Wes._

_« Promis, je te le dirais. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis désolé, mon père m'attend pour manger. A bientôt Wes. » répondit Kurt en partant._

Tout cela s'était passé il y a quatre ans. Mais qu'avait fait Blaine pendant ces 4 ans avant qu'il n'arrive à McKinley cette année ?


	17. Chapter 17

Max se leva ce matin de mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à se lever de bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais tous les matins il se levait, se regardait dans le miroir et tout lui revenait en tête. A partir de là, il était d'une humeur exécrable. Il alla dans son bureau. Il regarda son programme. Ça allait faire deux jours qu'il les avait laissés tranquille. Il comptait bien y remédier. Il ne laisserait pas Blaine s'en sortir comme ça. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il pourrait donner à faire à Kurt. Il rigola. Blaine lui avait vraiment facilité la vie en s'entichant de ce Kurt Hummel. Le jeune homme lui semblait tellement fragile, tellement manipulable qu'il savait déjà qu'il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa son portable et rédigea un message pour Kurt.

_« Bonjour Kurt, je sais que je vous ai laissé tranquille depuis quelques temps. J'espère que tu en as profité parce que j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. Évidemment, tu connais le fonctionnement de la maison, tu peux toujours refuser. Mais tu sais que j'ai une forte emprise sur Blaine. Tu voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Ou encore qu'il se voit obliger de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas. Dans le cas où tu voudrais sauver ton petit-copain, viens à l'entrepôt vers 14h, et bien sûr, pas un mot à Blaine. Max. »._

Kurt se figea, deux jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Max. Blaine et lui commençaient sérieusement à penser qu'il avait décidé de les laisser enfin tranquille. Ils se voyaient régulièrement soit chez Blaine, soit au Lima Bean mais jamais au domicile de Kurt. Burt faisait très peur à Blaine et ce dernier s'était vu interdit de franchir le seuil de la maison des Hummel-Hudson. Burt n'avait toujours pas digéré que son fils lui parle comme ça. Kurt quant à lui était toujours en colère contre son père. Carole n'avait toujours rien dit et commençait à le vivre vraiment très mal. Ainsi le dialogue était rompu dans cette maison jadis si chaleureuse. Seul Finn essayait en vain de les réunir mais le repas se passait souvent en silence et les rares fois où ils s'adressaient la parole c'était pour crier. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment Kurt avait décidé de déserter les repas familiaux préférant le calme de sa chambre qu'il fermait à double tour.

Il était 10 heures et Max avait placé son rendez vous à l'heure où il devait retrouver Blaine. Kurt enragea, comment cet homme arrivait toujours à faire quelque chose pour compliquer la vie des autres ? Kurt commençait à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas refuser ce rendez-vous et il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour Blaine. Il ne devait pas être au courant. Kurt détestait mentir à l'homme qu'il aimait mais il se voyait obligé pour le protéger de cet homme ignoble. Rien que l'idée de savoir que Max s'en était pris à Blaine par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas respecté ce qu'il avait dit, le rendait malade. Il avait décidé dès le début que Blaine passerait toujours avant tout. Il était son moteur et le resterait toujours. Mais pour l'instant, il devait lui mentir et Kurt n'aimait pas ça.

_« Allô ? Qui est-ce ? » répondit Blaine encore endormi._

_« C'est Kurt » répondit-il._

_« Kurt ! Comment tu vas ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ? Y'a un problème ? » débita Blaine soudainement plus réveillé. _

_« Blaine, t'inquiète pas. Et il est 10h30, j'appelle pas ça tôt moi. » répliqua Kurt._

_« Si, c'est tôt pour moi. C'est pour ça que tu appelles ? Pour me réveiller ? » interrogea Blaine._

_« Bien sûr que non idiot ! » rigola Kurt. Blaine se détendit au son du rire de Kurt. « Je t'appelle_ _pour te dire que je pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui. Mon père a eu une grosse commande et je dois l'aider au magasin. » répondit Kurt peu sûr de lui._

_« Ha d'accord » répondit Blaine visiblement déçu. « Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? » _

_« Non ! Enfin, je veux dire te dérange pas. On va y arriver. » s'alarma Kurt._

_« D'accord mais si tu t'en sors pas appelle moi. » répondit Blaine un peu surpris par le ton de Kurt._

_« Merci, t'inquiète pas. Je te laisse te rendormir. » fit Kurt._

_« De rien, c'est normal. » finit Blaine._

_« Et Blaine ? » renchérit Kurt._

_« Oui ? » demanda Blaine confus._

_« Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas. » dit simplement Kurt._

_« Je sais, Kurt. Moi aussi je t'aime. » répondit Blaine en raccrochant, un petit sourire sur le visage. _

Kurt attendit l'heure du rendez-vous avec anxiété. Il ne savait pas ce que Max allait lui demander. Il imaginait le pire connaissant Max. Il était assis sur son lit. Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Ses mains tremblaient. Il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Il regarda sa montre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Il arriva à l'entrepôt et remarqua directement Max. Il se dirigea vers lui. Sa tête commençait à tourner et son sang se glaça. Max arriva vers lui avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

_« Kurt, tu es venu finalement. » Déclara Max « Mais je dois dire que je m'en doutais un peu. Tu ferais tout pour ton cher et tendre.» rigola-t-il._

_« Viens-en aux faits directement Max. » lança sèchement Kurt. _

_« Pourquoi aller vite Kurt ? On a tout notre temps. Tu es attendu quelque part ? J'en suis sûr, tu as rendez-vous avec Blainey. Dans ce cas, je suis encore plus content de vous avoir gâché ça. » rigola Max en voyant la tête déconfite de Kurt._

_« Max, si tu as rien à me dire, je m'en vais. » répliqua Kurt._

_« Pas si vite mon cher, rappelle-toi de mon petit message. » Max fit une pause puis répliqua « J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Ton petit air innocent va grandement m'aider. J'ai besoin que tu prennes ce paquet » Il fit un signe vers un petit paquet posé à coté d'eux. C'était un paquet enroulé dans du papier craft, le tout parfaitement scotché « Tu as juste à l'amener à son destinataire et à récupérer l'argent qu'il te donnera. C'est très simple non ? » _

_« Je ne suis pas un dealer, Max » répliqua Kurt outré. _

_« Bien sûr que non, mais tu vas quand même le faire pour ton Blainey chéri. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il se voit accuser d'un horrible meurtre par ta faute ? » répondit Max sur de lui._

_« Un horrible meurtre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Kurt était soudainement effrayé. Max ne pouvait pas faire ça à Blaine, pas à l'homme qu'il aimait. _

_« Tu as très bien compris, Kurt. J'ai entendu dire que ton père avait fait une crise cardiaque et qu'il était encore sous surveillance. Tu n'aimerais pas que j'oblige Blainey à abréger le temps qu'il lui reste en lui déclenchant une autre crise ou en lui faisant le poignarder sous tes yeux ? » Max s'amusait complètement. Il adorait savoir qu'il était le maître de la vie des personnes en face de lui. Il aimait que les gens aient peur de lui. _

_« Tu n'oserais pas ?! Mon père n'y est pour rien ! » cria Kurt totalement hors de lui mais aussi très effrayé. _

_« Je ne ferais rien si tu transportes ce paquet, et que tu fais tout ce que je vais te demander. Alors, je te laisse choisir. Tu acceptes ? » répliqua Max calmement._

_« Oui... » répondit Kurt n'ayant finalement pas le choix._

_« Je m'en doutais » conclua Max, un petit sourire au coin. « Prend ce paquet, et cette enveloppe. Tu trouveras dedans tous les renseignements dont tu as besoin. Quand tu auras fini, viens me rendre l'argent.» _

_« D'accord. » répondit Kurt. Il attrapa le paquet et l'enveloppe et commença à partir. Quand Max l'interpella_

_« Et Kurt, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. » _

Kurt hocha de la tête et partit en direction de sa voiture. Il arriva chez lui encore sous le choc des propos de Max. Ils raisonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tellement peur, pour son père, pour Blaine, pour lui. Sa vie avait tellement changée. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ferma les yeux trente secondes, juste le temps d'espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Des images d'une chambre d'hôpital où raisonnait un bip régulier lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il ne voyait pas qui était dans le lit mais il distinguait très bien Blaine au chevet de cette personne. Tout cela était tellement bizarre. Blaine était toujours le même, il avait juste l'air plus vieux, plus mature. Alors que la vision de Kurt s'approchait vers cette personne, un coup se fit entendre et Kurt rouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta en voyant Blaine le regarder, intrigué.

_« Kurt, ça va ? Je t'ai vu fermer les yeux et j'ai pas compris. Tu devais pas aider ton père ? » répliqua Blaine en le voyant sortir de la voiture._

Kurt avait laissé le paquet et l'enveloppe dans le coffre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le sortir au grand jour et surtout sous les yeux de Blaine qui ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre.

_« Euh... Oui ! Je l'ai aidé mais j'avais une course à faire. » répliqua Kurt, peu sûr de lui._

_« Ha d'accord, mais tu as aucun sac ! » s'écria Blaine._

_« Humm... Oui j'ai pas trouvé. Je vais devoir y retourner demain. » répondit Kurt en essayant de sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait. _

_« Ok » finit Blaine en enlaçant son petit ami. _

Ils descendirent dans la chambre de Kurt comme à leur habitude, sauf que cette fois Kurt n'était pas comme à son habitude. Il priait intérieurement pour ne pas que Blaine s'aperçoive de son état. Blaine aurait décommandé aujourd'hui qu'il aurait trouvé ça parfait. Mais voilà, Blaine était dans sa chambre et il devait se concentrer pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Ils étaient installés confortablement dans le lit de Kurt, regardant pour la millième fois _**La petite sirène**_ quand Burt fit son entrée dans la chambre.

_« Kurt, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Ha bonjour Blaine ! » fit Burt qui avait finalement autorisé Blaine à venir chez lui. _

_« Euhh.. Je... » Kurt était figé, ne sachant quoi répondre._

_« Ha Burt, félicitations pour votre commande. » lança Blaine enjoué._

_« Quelle commande ? » s'interrogea Brut surpris. _

_« Bah Kurt ma dit qu'il devait vous aider avec cette grosse commande... Désolé, j'ai dû mal comprendre. » répondit Blaine, plus perdu que jamais._

_« T'inquiète pas gamin ! Tu restes manger ? » Blaine hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. « Bon ok, alors lasagne pour tout le monde. » termina Burt en sortant de la chambre. _

Blaine mit en pause le DVD, se retourna vers Kurt et répliqua en regardant directement Kurt dans les yeux

_« Kurt ? Tu me dois une explication là... » _

Kurt comprit que le jeux était lancé. Devait-il mentir à Blaine et prendre le risque de le perdre, ne sachant pas ce que ce dernier irait s'imaginer ? Ou lui dire toute la vérité et prendre le risque que Max l'apprenne et mette sa menace à exécution ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir tant tardé. Je suis dans ma période d'exams, mais comme aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans et que je suis de bonne humeur. Je fais une pause dans les révisions pour vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est vraiment motivant de voir vos réactions :) - Chouka**

* * *

Kurt ne sut que répondre. Il voulait parler, rassurer Blaine mais aucun mot ne sortait. Il était tout simplement figé. Les mots tournaient dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse les mettre dans l'ordre. Il commença à trembler et des sueurs froides commencèrent à apparaître.

Blaine le regardait fixement depuis maintenant deux minutes et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé. Le climat était passé de détendu à extrêmement tendu. Kurt savait bien que Blaine commençait à imaginer le pire. Ses yeux couleur or s'étaient assombris et son sourire avait disparu. Les deux amants se défiaient du regard en attendant la réponse de Kurt.

Kurt était plus que perdu. Il aurait voulu mourir sur place ou trouver un trou et s'y cacher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pourquoi son père avait-il choisi précisément aujourd'hui pour faire un pas vers lui ? Il avait enfin réussi à ne rien laisser paraître et son père venait de tout gâcher en quelques phrases.

Mon dieu, qu'allait-il faire ? Blaine continuait de le fixer attendant une réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre ? Dans les deux cas, il perdrait un être cher. Ne sachant quoi faire, Kurt se leva précipitamment et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il verrouilla la porte et tomba à terre.

Des larmes firent vite leur apparition. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, essayant de se calmer. Il venait à peine de trouver un équilibre avec Blaine que tous était remis en question. Et son père, il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre aussi. Il était tout ce qui lui restait en lien avec sa mère.

Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait sur lui ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Blaine s'était levé et était venu taper à la porte.

_« Kurt... C'est si terrible que ça ? » demanda-t-il hésitant._

D'un coup, une idée horrible lui vint en tête. Et si Kurt l'avait trompé ? Depuis combien de temps ça durait. Kurt ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. C'était impossible. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Kurt était le seul qui avait réussi à voir à travers la carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années. Et Blaine avait mal, mal comme il n'avait jamais eu mal. Kurt, l'homme qui était devenu le centre de son univers. L'homme qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses malheurs, ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Hésitant, il se risqua à lui poser la question, sachant très bien qu'une réponse positive de la part de ce dernier le détruirait à jamais.

_« Je... Tu m'as trompé ? » demanda-t-il faiblement._

Kurt se figea en entendant les propos de Blaine. Il croyait qu'il l'avait trompé. Il ne pourrait jamais le tromper, il l'aimait trop. Mais il décida que de laisser croire à Blaine qu'il l'avait fait, le protégerait de Max. Mais cette décision lui brisait le cœur. Il ne sut que répondre malgré cela car un simple « Oui » suffirait à faire partir définitivement Blaine de sa vie. Et pour une fois Kurt se surprit à vouloir être égoïste. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine parte. Il l'aimait plus que n'importe quel homme qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Mais il ne fit rien, laissant le temps s'écouler, emportant avec lui ses chances de vivre heureux avec Blaine.

Ce ne fut que quand il entendit les dernières paroles de Blaine prononcées si faiblement qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien compris

_« D'accord... Je comprend. Au revoir Kurt, tu mérites d'être heureux. »_

et qu'il entendit les pas au dessus de lui, qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Blaine était l'homme de sa vie, sa moitié. Sans lui, il n'était pas entier. Il avait été ridicule de se demander quoi faire. Il avait entièrement confiance en Blaine. Il pouvait lui dire la vérité au propos de Max et lui dire de tenir ça secret. Il se sentait idiot. Il entendit la porte claquer. Il se releva, déverrouilla la porte et courut hors de sa maison dans l'espoir de trouver Blaine encore là.

Quand Kurt eut franchi la porte sa maison, il trouva Blaine sur le point de monter dans voiture. Son visage était défait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste, aussi malheureux.

_« Blaine ! Je t'en prie, Blaine ! Écoute-moi ! » cria-t-il en s'accrochant à la portière de sa voiture. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurt ? » réussit-il à formuler entre ses larmes « Tu crois pas que tu m'as déjà assez fait de mal pour aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Blaine, descend de la voiture et écoute-moi » reprit Kurt plus calmement. _

_« Non, Kurt. J'ai compris. Je ne veux pas descendre pour t'entendre me dire que c'est fini entre nous. »_

_« Mais s'il te plaît écoute-moi. Ne serait-ce que 5 minutes ! » le supplia Kurt._

_« J'ai compris, je te dit ! Pousse toi Kurt ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! » formula Blaine, redoublant de sanglots._

_« MAIS JE NE T'AI PAS TROMP__É_ _! » cria Kurt, les larmes aux yeux._

Blaine s'immobilisa, stupéfait de la réaction de Kurt.

_« S'il te plait, je te le redemande, donne-moi 5 minutes pour t'expliquer et après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. » répondit Kurt._

Blaine finit par céder et descendit de la voiture pour aller s'asseoir sur le trottoir devant la maison des Hummel-Hudson.

_« Je t'écoute Kurt ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait attendre toute la journée devant chez toi ? Naïvement, j'étais venu pour t'aider moi. Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai vu que personne était chez toi ! » Blaine tenta de se calmer en vain. « J'ai voulu vérifier auprès de ton père dans la chambre. Il n'y a jamais eu de commande ! Tu m'as menti ! Comment veux-tu rattraper ça ?! ». _

_« Blaine, je t'ai menti pour te protéger... Je... » il fut couper par un Blaine plus énervé que jamais._

_« Pour me protéger ?! En plus tu te fous de moi ! Comment oses-tu encore me mentir ? Devant moi en plus ! » Blaine était hors de lui. Ses poings s'étaient refermés et sa vue était troublée par les larmes. _

Kurt ne sachant quoi répondre, attrapa son portable, se remerciant de ne pas avoir effacé le message et le montra à Blaine.

_« Je ne veux pas voir vos messages ! J'ai compris, pas besoin de... » ses yeux tombèrent sur le message de Max. _

Blaine sentit la colère partir et le remord prendre sa place. Mon dieu, Kurt avait dit la vérité. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ? Il avait pris son silence pour une affirmation. Il était vraiment trop con. Il avait douté de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était impardonnable. Il aurait dû savoir que Kurt ne lui ferait jamais ça. Mais il avait été aveuglé par sa tristesse.

_« Kurt, je... je suis désolé » Blaine fit une pause. « J'ai vraiment cru que... que tu m'avais trompé... » répondit Blaine._

_« Blaine, je n'aurais jamais pu te tromper. Je t'aime. Tu devrais le savoir. Ne l'oublie jamais. ». _

Kurt le prit dans ses bras. Sa bouche effleura le cou de Blaine. Kurt le sentit se détendre. Kurt avait toujours eu ce pouvoir en un simple baiser, il réussissait à faire se détendre Blaine.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Max ? » répondit-il une fois plus calme._

Kurt regarda autour de lui et aperçut son père. Il ne put donc le dire à voix haute. Il attrapa la main de Blaine et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre et vit les yeux de Blaine s'écarquiller.

_« Il t'as pas demandé de... Non j'y crois pas ! Le connard ! Je vais aller lui parler » s'écria Blaine._

_« Non ! Blaine, Max ne doit pas savoir que tu es au courant ! Ça peut être très dangereux, je rigolais pas sur ça ! » cria Kurt. _

_« D'accord, d'accord ! » conclut Blaine._

_« Blaine, je t'aime ! Je... » Commença Kurt hésitant. « Je sais que j'ai dis que je voulais attendre mais toute cette histoire ma fait comprendre que... » Kurt se tut ne sachant comment continuer._

_« Oui ? Qu'est-ce tu veux Kurt ? » répondit Blaine._

_« Je veux pas... Je... Je veux rester avec toi cette nuit. Je veux plus te quitter. » lâcha finalement Kurt._

_« Mais le dîner ? Ton père ? » répliqua Blaine._

_« Je vais le prévenir. Je veux pas rester une seule seconde de plus loin de toi » finit Kurt._

Alors que Kurt se dirigeait vers la porte de sa maison afin de demander à son père la permission de passer la nuit chez Blaine, il s'arrêta d'un coup, une image lui vint en tête. Il revit la scène de l'hôpital mais il ne savait toujours pas qui était la personne allongée, ni pourquoi Blaine était là. Mais cette fois, la vision devint plus claire. En effet, il distingua une alliance à la main gauche de Blaine. Mais encore une fois, quand il voulut accentuer la précision de la vision, celle-ci s'évapora, laissant la place à son père faisant la cuisine avec Carole.

_« Euh... Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je passais la nuit chez Blaine ? » demanda Kurt hésitant, sachant très bien qu'il poussait les choses un peu loin avec son père. _

_« Une nuit, vraiment Kurt. pas plus d'accord ? Et tu préviens que tu es arrivé cette fois. » répondit Burt. _

_« Promis pa' » répondit Kurt soulagé que son père ait accepté. _

Il se dirigea vers la voiture de Blaine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il embrassa Blaine. La douceur de ses lèvres le fit se sentir enfin chez lui. Blaine se détacha finalement des lèvres douces de Kurt et prit le chemin de son appartement.


	19. Chapter 19

Le trajet fut rapide, la tension jadis présente avait disparu. Kurt avait déjà prévenu son père. Blaine et Kurt étaient maintenant souriants. Dès que la voiture s'arrêtait à un feu rouge ou à cause d'un ralentissement sur le trajet, ils en profitaient pour s'embrasser, se toucher, ou ne serait-ce que se regarder. Ils ne pensaient plus à Max. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à leur couple. C'était ce qui comptait le plus à cet instant. Blaine se gara devant chez lui, attendit que Kurt sorte de la voiture et le plaqua contre sa porte d'entrée. Ils avaient tellement attendu de retrouver les lèvres de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important pour le moment.

Kurt se sentit défaillir quand Blaine le plaqua contre sa porte. Les lèvres douces de Blaine s'étaient délicatement posées contre les siennes. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou Blaine. Ce dernier en profita pour presser son corps contre celui de son amant. Blaine entoura la taille de Kurt de ses bras. Ils se serraient tellement fort comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre ne finisse par disparaître.

Blaine finit par délaisser la bouche de Kurt pour finalement ouvrir sa porte. Il attrapa Kurt par la main et le dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans la chambre, c'est Kurt qui plaqua Blaine contre le mur. Il prit le contrôle et commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Blaine. Celui-ci sentit un sentiment inconnu naître au fond de lui. Les lèvres de Kurt commençaient à lui faire perdre la tête. Kurt commença à délaisser sa bouche pour se balader sur son cou. Blaine gémissait, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme. Il avait tellement désiré Kurt. Avec les doigts de ce dernier qui s'enroulaient dans ses boucles, tous était juste Whaou...

Kurt gémissait dans ses baisers. Les mains de son amant le rendaient fou. Le bouclé avait posé ses mains dans le dos de Kurt et les baladait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Blaine en voulait plus. Il voulait tellement plus de Kurt. Il le fit basculer sur son lit afin de se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il en profita pour tirer délicatement sur sa chemise.

Ce dernier comprit vite le message de Blaine et commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de ce dernier. Tandis que Blaine s'occupait de celle de son amour.

Blaine releva la tête. Il observa Kurt, ses joues étaient rougies, sa bouche entrouverte et sa respiration saccadée. Sa chemise était ouverte, laissant apparaître son magnifique torse parfaitement dessiné. Blaine baissa son regard. Il fut surpris de voir qu'une bosse s'était déjà formée dans son pantalon.

Il se pencha, recherchant avidement les lèvres de Kurt. Mon dieu, qu'il aimait l'embrasser. Il avait le sentiment d'être chez lui, comme si le fait d'être avec Kurt le mettait en sécurité. Il s'attaqua à son lobe d'oreille car il savait que Kurt raffolait de ça. Il était tellement excité par l'homme offert en dessous de lui qu'il ne se demanda même pas comment il savait ça. Il mordilla doucement d'abord son lobe avec d'y passer sa langue afin d'apaiser la douleur.

C'était l'une des choses que Kurt aimait le plus chez Blaine, sa douceur. Il gémissait de nouveau quand les mains de Blaine commencèrent à jouer avec son torse, lui procurant des caresses aussi douces qu'une plume sur sa peau. Kurt décida de changer de position et de passer au-dessus de Blaine. Il s'assit donc à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui procurer les mêmes caresses qu'il lui avait données. Il s'attaqua ensuite au bouton du jean de son amour.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait ça auparavant, il se pencha et déboutonna le jean du bouclé avec sa bouche. Ce dernier, quand à lui, essayait de bouger le minimum mais voir la bouche de Kurt si près de sa verge éveillait en lui de nombreux désirs. Ses hanches montaient vers le haut afin d'essayer de ressentir une petite friction. Kurt réussit enfin à ouvrir son jean avec sa bouche. Il retira le vêtement d'un geste expert et s'attaqua à son boxer.

C'est à partir de là que tout s'embrouilla dans la tête de Blaine. Kurt se mit à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer exactement comme dans son rêve. Bien que les sentiments ressentis soient dupliqués, Blaine commençait à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas encore une fois. Son amant décida d'un coup, et au grand soulagement de Blaine, de descendre lentement le boxer avec ses dents afin de le libérer. Blaine le regarda confus. Comment savait-il que Kurt agirait comme ça ? Il commença à y réfléchir mais les baisers de Kurt autour de son membre tendu lui firent perdre la raison. Il finit par se dire que même si c'était un rêve, autant en profiter.

Kurt commença à déposer de légers baisers autour du membre de Blaine car d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il savait que Blaine adorait ça. Sa main attrapa automatiquement la verge de Blaine et il commença à faire de lent va-et-vient. Quand il vit que Blaine n'allait pas durer longtemps car il détectait les signaux sur son visage, il lâcha la verge de Blaine qui grogna sous la perte de cette friction et la prit dans sa bouche. Il commença à faire de rapides va-et-vient. Kurt ne s'était pas trompé, Blaine ne mis pas long à venir, se libérant dans la bouche de son amant.

Sans se concerter, comme s'ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois, les deux amants se mirent à bouger. D'une telle façon que Kurt se retrouva allongé avec Blaine au-dessus de lui. Ils commencèrent à se calîner. Blaine, bien que encore son le coup de son orgasme, commençait à sentir sa verge durcir à nouveau. Blaine enleva le dernier vêtement du corps de Kurt. Il pris un peu de hauteur pour admirer ce corps parfait. Kurt rigola en observant l'expression de Blaine. Il était tellement parfait. Il remarqua que le bouclé était de nouveau durebpour lui. Ce dernier se pencha pour caresser son torse mais Kurt l'arrêta

_« Toi... Je te veux toi... » lâcha Kurt dans un murmure_.

Blaine ne se fit pas prier et commença à préparer son cher et tendre. Il commença par jouer avec sa langue sur l'entrée de Kurt. Ce dernier se cambra sentant la langue de Blaine s'enfoncer en lui. Blaine continua ensuite en y enserrant un doigt, puis deux et enfin un troisième touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Kurt Il se surprit à savoir exactement où celle-ci se situait.

Kurt gémissait de plus en plus en réclamant à Blaine de venir. Il avait tellement chaud. Il se sentait tellement bien à ce moment-là avec Blaine au-dessus de lui. C'était si bien que ça semblait irréel. Blaine souleva les hanches de Kurt à l'aide d'un coussin et alla chercher dans sa table de nuit une boite de préservatif et du lubrifiant. Kurt attrapa le préservatif qu'il défit avec ses dents. Il l'enroula autour du sexe de Blaine qui gémit sous ce contact. Une fois fini, Kurt se remit en place. Blaine mit un peu de lubrifiant sur sa verge. Bien que ça soit déjà bien lubrifié avec sa langue, Blaine ne voulait pas risquer de faire mal à son ange.

Il entra d'abord doucement en lui mais s'arrêta quand il vit le visage de Kurt se tordre.

_« Je t'ai fait mal. Désolé, je vais... » commença Blaine avant d'être coupé par Kurt._

_« Non, faut juste que... je m'y habitue. Continue... » conclut Kurt, sûr de lui_.

Il continua donc à entrer en Kurt. Kurt était si étroit autour de lui. Blaine fut heureux de toucher sa prostate du premier coup. Kurt hurla le nom de son amant avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Blaine commença par entrer et sortir doucement de Kurt mais la passion reprit le dessus et le rythme s'accéléra. Dans l'appartement, il n'y avait pas un bruit, seul le bruit des hanches de Blaine tapant violemment contre celles de son ange. Kurt aurait probablement des bleus demain mais pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait était ce que Blaine était en train de lui procurer.

Il sentit une vague de chaleur apparaître dans son bas ventre quand Blaine se mit à le masturber au même rythme que ses entrées et sorties en lui. Blaine vit très bien que Kurt était sur le point de venir. Il accéléra donc le rythme en demandant à Kurt de le regarder dans les yeux.

Kurt s'exécuta en regardant Blaine dans les yeux pendant qu'il se libérait dans la main de son amant.

A la vue de Kurt, les yeux encore dilatés par cette vague de plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes, il ne mit pas longtemps à se libérer à son tour en lui.

Il se retira doucement afin de faire diminuer la sensation de perte pour Kurt. Il fit un nœud au préservatif et le jeta avant de venir se coller contre Kurt. Ce dernier se blottit alors dans les bras rassurant de Blaine avant qu'ils plongent tous les deux dans le sommeil. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de mot, le langage de leurs corps avait suffi à leurs prouver leur amour.

Le lendemain, Blaine se réveilla en sursaut et fut heureux de constater que cette nuit n'avait pas été un rêve. Kurt se trouvait bien là, nu et endormi dans son lit. Il attrapa un boxer et se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de préparer un petit déjeuner pour lui apporter au lit. C'était encore une des choses qu'il savait que Kurt adorait après avoir fait l'amour avec lui toute la nuit, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il le savait, c'était tout.

Il lui fit griller des tartines, et prit tous les pots de confitures qu'il avait. Il ne savait pas quel était le parfum préféré de Kurt. Il prit aussi du jus d'orange, du café, des tasses et des verres ainsi que des couteaux et cuillères. Blaine vérifia deux ou trois fois pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Il attrapa le plateau et se dirigea vers chambre. Il le posa et regarda Kurt dormir. Il était adorable. Il commença par presser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de repositionner une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et regarda Blaine face à lui avec un petit sourire au souvenir de la nuit précédente. Blaine l'embrassa.

_« Petit déj' au lit ! » déclara-t-il en posant le plateau devant Kurt._

Kurt rigola en voyant tous les pots de confiture mais trouva ça adorable que Blaine se donne autant de mal pour lui faire plaisir.

_« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » déclara Kurt alors qu'il mordait dans sa tartine._

_« Pour commencer, on va se préparer. Ensuite je t'amène chez ton père, tu prends ton sac et on va au lycée. » répondit Blaine en resserrant sa prise autour de Kurt._

_« Ha oui ! Le lycée... » répondit-il._

Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps à s'embrasser avant de commencer à se préparer.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt et Blaine se trouvaient maintenant dans l'enceinte du lycée. Depuis le début de cette histoire, ils avaient un peu délaissé leurs études et leurs amis. Ils entrèrent néanmoins confiants, main dans la main. C'était une décision qu'ils avaient prise ce matin, celle de s'afficher au grand jour. Ils s'aimaient et ils voulaient le montrer.

A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte que Tina et Mercedes sautèrent au cou de Kurt qui manqua de tomber.

_« Kurt ! T'es là ! » s'écria Tina_

Mercedes quant à elle, observait. Ça faisait pas mal de jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son soi-disant meilleur ami.

_« Je croyais que tu étais mort, Kurt ! » lança-t-elle en observant la réaction de ce dernier._

Celui-ci eut un rire gêné, il se tourna vers Blaine qui lui fait une légère caresse du pouce sur leurs mains toujours liées.

_« Mercedes, je... J'étais très occupé désolé... » répliqua Kurt peu sûr de lui._

_« Mouais, tu étais plutôt occupé à t'occuper de lui » dit-elle en désignant Blaine._

Elle prit Kurt par le bras, le forçant à lâcher Blaine et commença à faire quelques pas pour ne pas que Blaine entende ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_« Dis-moi Kurt... » commença-t-elle_

Kurt commença à stresser. Il savait que lorsque la jeune fille commençait comme ça, il allait avoir droit à un de ces interrogatoires à la Mercedes.

_« Oui... » répliqua Kurt en entrant dans son jeu._

_« Ce mec-là ... Euh ... » fit-elle_

_« Blaine » répondi-t-il_

_« C'est ça Blaine. C'est pas ce mec qui t'avait rembarré y a quelques temps ? »_

_« Euh... Oui c'est lui. Pourquoi ? » répondit Kurt gêné_

_« Comme ça »_

Kurt savait très bien que quand Mercedes répondait aussi vite, elle cachait quelque chose.

_« Mercedes… » l'encouragea-t-il_

_« Ok, ok, je me disais que c'était bizarre qu'il te rembarre et que là vous agissiez comme un vieux couple qui s'aime depuis des années. Tu sais, dans ma famille, on sent quand quelque chose est louche. Et là je sens que tu me dis pas tout et j'aime pas ça. » Elle fit une pause, se positionna face à lui et reprit avec sa tête la plus attendrissante.« Kurtie, tu sais que tu peux tout dire à tata Mercedes. Comme par exemple, pourquoi tu as disparu comme ça ou qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Blaine. »_

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre à son amie. Mercédes était toujours comme ça. Elle avait été la première à sentir que Kurt se sentait à l'étroit à Lima. Cette ville l'étouffait. Son homophobie flagrante l'étouffait. Ses commerces dépourvus de goût l'étouffaient. Mais par dessus tout, sa population l'étouffait. Il rêvait de grandes villes, New York, Los Angeles, Londres, Paris... Mais il était coincé ici. Mercedes savait toujours quand son ami mentait ou ne lui disait pas tout.

_« Je n'ai pas disparu, j'étais occupé. Et je peux te rassurer que Blaine est quelqu'un de bien. »_

_« Mais tu as loupé le lycée. Toi, Kurt Hummel, qui te bats pour toujours avoir des A. Tu as loupé le Glee Club ! Personne ne comprennait ! » répondit-elle confuse._

_« Je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien de grave. D'accord, ne te stresse pas pour rien. » la rassura-t-il_

_« En tous cas, je suis contente que tu sois là. J'étais à cours d'excuse » rigola-t-elle. « Sinon, tu as vu, Mr Schue fait des auditions pour les solos. Il faut que l'on aille s'inscrire ! »_

Pendant ce temps, Blaine était resté dans l'entrée avec Tina, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

_« Euhh... Moi c'est Blaine » commença-t-il._

_« Je sais » répondit-elle en regardant Kurt et Mercedes se diriger vers la salle de chant._

_« Ha euhh ok... Toi c'est Tina ?» Tenta-t-il à nouveau._

_« Oui » répondit-elle aussi brièvement que la première fois._

_« Je me disais que… » commença Blaine avant de se faire couper par Tina._

_« Écoute, on se connait pas et tu as l'air super sympa. Mais là, je dois y aller. » dit-elle en prenant la direction qu'avait prise ses deux autres amis._

Ainsi, Blaine se retrouva seul dans l'entrée du lycée. Il ne savait même pas où Kurt était parti. Il décida alors de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Il avait mathématiques et il savait que Kurt serait là.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la salle de mathématiques était devenue un immense chantier avec des câbles qui sortaient un peu de partout. Et Kurt n'était pas là.

Confus, il se dirigea vers le secrétariat.

_« Euh… Bonjour, j'avais mathématiques mais je viens de voir que la salle était en chantier et j'ai pas eu le nouvel emploi du temps » lança-t-il_

_« M. Anderson, je vous l'imprime de suite » répondit la femme en face de lui._

Elle lui tendit le papier. Il avait anglais. Il dirigea vers sa salle et y vit Kurt assis au dernier rang, le regardant en souriant.

_« M. Anderson ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de vous avoir en cours ? » fit le professeur énervé d'avoir dû interrompre son cours._

_« Je… Je suis arrivé en retard. Veuillez m'excuser. » répondit Blaine mal à l'aise devant tout ces regards._

_« Ça passe pour cette fois, allez vous asseoir » conclut le professeur avant de reprendre son cours._

Blaine ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kurt.

_« Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir. » Lança Kurt une fois Blaine assis._

_« T'inquiète pas. Comment tu le savais toi ? » répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

_« Mercedes » répondit-il en regardant sa meilleure amie._

_« Elle m'aime pas hein ? » lança Blaine en sortant ses affaires._

_« Elle apprendra à te connaître et elle te verra comme moi je te vois » répondit-il._

_« Sûrement » conclut Blaine, peu sûr de ça._

Le reste de la matinée se passa bien. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient plus de cours en commun qu'avant.

Le lundi après-midi avait été libéré, ils n'avaient que le Glee Club. Blaine n'était pas encore inscrit, mais sous l'insistance de Kurt, il avait cédé. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son audition et Blaine stressait un peu. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts, il n'avait pas rechanté. Mais il avait donné sa parole à Kurt, et il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Il pénétra dans la salle, fébrile, main dans la main avec Kurt. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. La plupart n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation. Kurt était content, pour une fois Finn n'avait pas ébruité ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_« Blaine c'est ça ? » fit M. Schuester en apercevant Blaine._

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Kurt lâcha sa main et alla s'asseoir entre Mercedes et Tina après avoir embrassé Blaine sur la joue. Blaine se plaça au centre de la salle et commença à chanter. Le temps de cette chanson, il redevenait un simple adolescent amoureux.

Kurt resta surpris en entendant les premières notes de « Everytime we touch » de Cascada raisonner.

_« Kurt, je sais que notre relation est récente. Mais cette chanson est pour toi. » lança Blaine avant de commencer à chanter._

_« I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
__(J'entends toujours ta voix, quand tu dors près de moi.)_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
__(Je sens toujours ton contact dans mes rêves.)_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
__(Pardonnes-moi ma faiblesse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.)_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_(Sans toi il est difficile de survivre.) »_

Kurt commençait à avoir les larmes qui coulaient. Blaine avait décidé de lui déclarer son amour devant tout le monde. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. C'était comme s'ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux dans la salle. Blaine avait longtemps hésité pour le choix de la chanson. Il avait enfin décidé de dire ce qu'il avait au fond de son cœur. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de faire passer tous ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait chanter une chanson pour Kurt.

_« Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_(Parce qu'à chaque fois que nous nous touchons, j'ai ce sentiment.)  
_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
(Et à chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, je jurerais pouvoir voler)  
_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
(Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon coeur battre rapidement, je veux que ça dure.)  
_

_Need you by my side.  
(J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.)  
_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
(Parce que à chaque fois que nous nous touchons, je sens ce courant.)  
_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
__(Et à chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, je suis à portée du ciel)  
_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go.  
(Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon coeur battre tellement, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.)  
_

_Want you in my life.  
(Je te veux dans ma vie.)_

Kurt ne se rendit même pas compte que tout le monde les fixait. Seul Blaine comptait. Il avait tellement attendu que Blaine lui ouvre son cœur, et maintenant qu'il le faisait, Kurt ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, que la musique se termine pour qu'il puisse aller l'embrasser afin de lui ouvrir son cœur à son tour. A ce moment-là, Kurt en était certain, Blaine Anderson serait le seul et dernier homme de sa vie. C'était peut-être prématuré, après tout ils n'étaient qu'au lycée. Mais Kurt avait ce sentiment qui ne le quittait pas quand il était avec Blaine. Ce sentiment que ça allait durer, ce sentiment de sécurité malgré tout ce qu'il se passait dans leurs vies.

_«Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_(Tes bras sont mon château, ton cœur est mon ciel.)  
_

_They wipe away tears that I cry.  
__(Ils essuient les larmes que je verse.)  
_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_(Les bons et mauvais moments, nous les avons tous traversés.)  
_

_You make me rise when I fall.  
__(Tu me relève quand je tombe.) »_

Blaine avait terminé la chanson en se rapprochant de Kurt. Leurs fronts se touchaient. Blaine murmura faiblement de façon à ce que seul Kurt l'entende

_« Je t'aime »._

Kurt répondit en joignant leurs lèvres dans un baiser rempli d'amour. D'habitude, il ne faisait pas de démonstration publique mais la chanson de Blaine l'avait tellement ému qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à Blaine.

C'est sans surprise que Blaine fut admis au Glee Club. Tout le monde avait été particulièrement touché par sa prestation. Même Rachel n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Il était maintenant installé dans son lit. Kurt avait eu la permission de rester chez Blaine jusqu'à demain. Son père n'avait pas pu résister à la voix émue de Kurt au téléphone. Cependant, un message vint casser ce moment de bonheur. Max. D'une façon qu'ils ignoraient, cet homme arrivait toujours à gâcher tous les moments qu'ils avaient.

_« Kurt, n'oublie pas ta promesse. Le paquet doit être remis demain soir au plus tard. Sinon, tant pis pour Blaine et ton père. »_

Kurt se figea à la lecture de ce message. Blaine vit de suite que quelque chose perturbait son petit-ami. Kurt lui montra le portable. Il lut le message.

_« Justement, à propos de ça, j'y ait pas mal réfléchi. Et j'ai fini par trouver un plan. » lança-t-il à un Kurt intrigué._


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine Anderson avait depuis longtemps commencé à réfléchir sur la façon de piéger Max. Bien qu'il rêvait d'exposer son plan à l'élu de son coeur, il savait pertinemment que si Kurt était au courant de tout, il refuserait. Il reconnaissait que c'était risqué mais il devait quand même tenter le coup pour pouvoir enfin espérer une vie heureuse et sans histoires. Maintenant, il était allongé sur son lit. Il vit les yeux curieux de Kurt se poser sur lit. Les yeux bleus océan de son amant avaient depuis toujours la faculté de le faire parler. Blaine se perdait littéralement dans ce bleu profond. Il prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne, la caressa doucement avec son pouce et commenca à raconter la partie du plan que Kurt pouvait savoir.

_" Je pensais qu'une fois la transaction finie, au lieu d'aller directement à l'entrepôt, on pourrait attirer Max dans un lieu inconu afin de le faire parler. " lança-t-il fébrilement._

_" Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? " repondit Kurt plus curieux que pas d'accord. _

_" Tu pourrais l'appeler et dire que ta voiture est en panne. Il ne résistera pas à venir lui-même chercher l'argent. " expliqua Blaine._

_" D'accord, mais toi, tu fais quoi ? " répondit un Kurt incertain. _

_" Je resterai derrière pour te protéger au cas où. " lança Blaine en essayant d'être le plus persuasif possible._

Blaine ne resterait évidemment pas derrière et il comptait aussi mêler d'autres personnes à cette affaire. Blaine regarda l'heure. C'était le moment parfait pour commencer son plan. Kurt regarda à son tour et se leva d'un bond. Blaine lui avait demandé de préparer le diner pour ce soir et il était très en retard.

_" God ! Le repas ! " s'écria-t-il " Tu viens ? " _

_" J'arrive, je passe à la salle de bain et j'arrive. " Blaine se leva et alla directement vers son bureau où Kurt avait posé son portable. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas effacé les messages de Max. Heuresement Kurt n'en avait effacé aucun. Il les copia sur son téléphone et alla rejoindre son bien-aimé. _

Quand il arriva dans sa cuisine, il trouva Kurt en train de faire cuire des pâtes. Il portait un tablier bleu qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Blaine resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte à l'admirer. Il entendit Kurt jurer et ramasser une des pâtes tombée par terre. Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure en observant Kurt se baisser. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Blaine avait de plus en plus envie de sentir son corps contre le sien.

Il s'avança et pressa son corps contre le sien, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Kurt, surpris, ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur la torse de Blaine pendant que ce dernier embrassait son cou.

_" Tu prépares quoi de bon ? " susurra-t-il à son oreille._

_" Des pâtes à la carbonara ! J'espère que tu aimes, j'ai fait que ça. "_

_" C'est parfait. " répondit Blaine en se tournant pour mettre le couvert._

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, en se racontant les annecdotes de la journée. Kurt avait été particulièrement ému par la prestation de Blaine. Après avoir regardé un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre - bon d'accord regarder n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié. Kurt et Blaine avaient passé plus de temps à se caliner et s'embrasser qu'à regarder le film mais revenons... - ils allèrent se coucher toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaine aimait vraiment sentir le corps de Kurt contre le sien, sentir le jeune homme respirer l'apaisait.

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le couloir, bien qu'il lui ait crié dessus, il avait été touché par ce jeune homme qui était venu lui proposer son aide. Et petit à petit, Kurt avait su conquérir son coeur, là où Blaine était persuadé que personne d'autre que Lili ne ferait son entrée. Cependant, sans qu'il ne sache pour quoi, son coeur avait pris le dessus sur sa tête, et lui ordonnait de protéger cet homme pour le restant de sa vie. Quand, il y repensait, c'était quand même hallucinant, il n'était pas encore majeur mais il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui la conviction que Kurt serait l'homme avec qui il passerait sa vie.

Il regarda à nouveau Kurt qui dormait maintenant profondément blotti contre lui. À contre coeur, il se détacha de lui. Il attrapa un bout de papier et y nota un mot pour Kurt.

_" Je dois sortir, mais je reviens au plus vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime. Blaine. " _

Il attrapa son portable, son manteau, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son amant et sortit en direction de sa voiture. La nuit noire qui était tombée sur la ville ne l'empêcha pas de rejoindre rapidement ce batiment lugubre dont il priait jadis pour ne jamais y entrer.

_" Bonjour Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? " lui lança l'homme en uniforme._

_" Bonjour, je voudrais voir le lieutenant Erickson s'il vous plaît. " déclara Blaine._

_" Vous avez rendez-vous ? " répondit l'homme en face de lui en regardant sa montre._

_" Non mais ce que j'ai à lui dire risque de fortement l'intéresser. " Blaine avait vu dans la presse que ce fameux lieutenant Erickson commençait à s'intéresser à Max et Blaine avait quelques informations qui pourraient leur être utile à tous les deux. _

_" D'accord, je l'appelle, attendez là. " Il prit le téléphone et se mit à parler sans lâcher Blaine du regard. "Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure, mais un jeune homme est là. Oui, je sais. Non, je n'ai pas demandé.Je le fais de suite. " Il se tourna vers Blaine et lui dit " Vous avez des informations sur quoi ? "_

Sans donner des détails Blaine se contenta de dire:

_" Max Wilson. "_

L'homme hocha la tête et repris_. _

_" Max Wilson. Oui, je le fais entrer. D'accord. " Il raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers le bouclé qui attendait nerveusement. " Il va vous recevoir, suivez moi. " _

Blaine arriva dans un bureau et vit un homme d'environ une cinquentaine d'années assis derrière la table lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

_" Mr... " commenca le lieutenant._

_" Anderson. Blaine. " répondit-il._

_" Donc, Mr Anderson vous dites avoir des informations sur Max Wilson. Vous paraissez assez jeune pour le connaître. " répondit l'homme en uniforme septique. _

_" Quand mes parents sont morts, ma petite soeur a eu des problèmes graves à cause de l'accident de voiture. Mon grand-frère n'a pas pu m'aider. J'avais besoin d'argent pour elle. Alors, je suis allé voir Max qui a accepté de m'aider si je faisais tout ce qu'il disait. " raconta Blaine_

_" C'était il y a combien de temps ? " interrogea le plus vieux._

_" 5 ans mais je travaille toujours pour lui. Ma soeur est toujours dans le coma. " _

_" Je suis désolé. Mais pourquoi vous venez maintenant ? " répondit le lieutenant._

_" Depuis quelques temps, Max a commencé à impliquer mon ami dans ses plans tordus et le dernier est allé vraiment trop loin. " répondit simplement Blaine._

_" Votre ami ? " Plus M. Erickson écoutait l'histoire de Blaine, plus il commençait à le croire._

_" Mon petit-ami. Kurt Hummel. " répondit Blaine avec une once de fierté dans la voix._

_" D'accord, si je résume vous voulez tout arrêter et pour ça vous voulez m'aider à arrêter Max ? " interrogea-t-il " Votre petit-ami est au courant que vous êtes venu me parler ? "_

_" Non. Je vous demande juste de m'aider pour les soins de ma soeur et de ne rien lui dire. " supplia Blaine. " En échange je vous aide pour arrêter Max. "_

_" D'accord, mais il va falloir tout me raconter en détails. Ça risque de devenir dangeureux si Mr Wilson l'apprend. Vous allez devoir copier des documents et le cacher à la personne que vous aimez. Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir faire ça ? " avertit Mr Erickson._

_" Oui, je dois le faire. "_

Blaine commenca à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Du mot oublié sur son bureau au lycée à la demande de Max pour que Kurt transporte le paquet de drogue. Ils se mirent d'accord sur un plan en faisant en sorte de le mettre en place de manière à ce que Kurt continue de l'ignorer.

C'était le petit matin quand il sortit du bureau. Il regarda son téléphone et vit un message de Kurt.

_" Blaine, tu es où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il se passe quoi ? Tu vas bien ? " _

Il soupira et répondit à ce message. Les mensonges allaient commencer et il n'aimait déjà pas ça.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt ne se rendit pas de suite compte que Blaine était parti. Il était plongé dans un rêve qui lui donnait la sensation d'être a demi éveillé. C'était une sensation bizarre _- je suis sûre que tout le monde l'a déjà eu au moins une fois dans sa vie _- où l'on rêve mais on entend quand même tous les bruits extérieurs. Si bien que l'on mélange le réel et l'irréel. Kurt commençait a ne plus savoir très bien ce qu'il devait en penser mais il continua a se concentrer dessus. Juste histoire de voir jusqu'où son imagination allait le mener car Kurt Hummel était une personne curieuse.

Il vit dans un premier temps un couloir. Le même qu'il voyait depuis maintenant 10 minutes. Mais cette fois il entendit des pas. Des pas lents et hésitants avec quelques reniflements ? Il n'était pas sûr de cette dernière information mais il ne tarderait pas à la vérifier. Il observa autour de lui et en profita pour détailler ce fameux couloir.

C'était un couloir sombre à demi éclairé. Les quelques lumières dispersées un peu partout sur les murs ne semblaient pas éclairer autant qu'elles le devraient et certaines paraissaient même complètement éteintes. Kurt aurait normalement dû trouver ça bizarre mais là plus rien ne le choquait. Il se laissait juste emmener là où son subconscient le déciderait. Il était persuadé que ce couloir devait être beau et venir d'un endroit sûrement très cher.

Mais son subconscient avait décidé pour une raison qu'il ignorait de rendre l'endroit sinistre et triste. Le lieux semblaient abandonnés. Les portes portaient toutes des plaques avec des chiffres couleur or gravés dessus. Mon dieu, Kurt voulait maintenant partir d'ici. Ses rêves devaient être joyeux et pas un remake de _Madhouse*_ où tout le personnel semblait avoir été massacré.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Kurt commençait a trembler de plus en plus mais ne réussissait pas à sortir de son rêve. C'était comme si il devait voir quelque chose en particulier avant de se réveiller. Aussi étrange que cela paraissait il décida de continuer pour voir où ça le mènerait.

Il avait vu juste, c'était bien des reniflements qu'il avait entendu. Quelqu'un pleurait. Oh god ! Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger l'ambiance de son rêve. Mais il ne parvenait pas à voir qui. Il voulait tellement savoir mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, un nuage flou cachait le visage de la personne. Tout à coup, il n'était plus dans le couloir mais devant une porte couleur pistache fermée _- à clef ? -_. Il entendait toujours ces pas mais Kurt n'avait absolument plus peur, même s'il voulait savoir qui arrivait.

Ce qui était totalement contraire à sa nature. S'il avait été totalement réveillé, il serait parti en courant. Il releva la tête, détailla plus la porte en face de lui en attendant que la personne l'ouvre. Il aperçut un numéro sur cette porte. N.4546.

Woh ça c'était peut être beaucoup pour lui. Il avait beau rêver _- parce qu'il rêvait non ? - _c'était quand même énorme. Une main s'avança, déverrouilla et tourna la poignée. Kurt pu distinguer une alliance sur sa main. Depuis quand les pas s'étaient-ils arrêtés ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant ? La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme de dos alla s'asseoir sur la chaise a coté de ce qui semblait être un lit occupé. Et il pu découvrir le visage de cette homme. _Blaine._ Comment Blaine arrivait-il à être dans tous ses rêves ? Et pourquoi avait-il vu ce numéro qu'il avait complètement oublié ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête mais il avait tellement de mal à réfléchir.

Il avait soudainement très mal aux jambes et au dos comme s'il avait été percuté par une voiture et envoyé se poser quelques mètres plus loin. Le temps que Kurt règle ses questions, Blaine se mit à parler.

_" Tu me manques... " _dit tristement Blaine. il fit une pause avant de continuer sur un ton plus joyeux _" Joyeux anniversaire de mariage, mon amour."_

La voix de Blaine n'avait pas changé. Elle avait juste l'air plus triste, plus posée. Mais aucune voix ne se fit entendre en retour ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre Blaine. Il semblait juste désespéré. On aurait dit que toute la tristesse du monde était tombée sur ses épaules. Où était passé le Blaine souriant ?

_" Tu te rends compte qu'aujourd'hui ça fait 5 ans que l'on est mariés ! "_

Il tourna la tête en espérant une réponse mais comme toujours rien ne vint.

_" J'ai pas oublié notre chanson, tu sais. Elle restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais. Faut dire que tu étais tellement beau jour là... C'est bête, tu sais, quand je me réveille, j'espère toujours qu'en ouvrant les yeux, tu sois près de moi et que tu me sourie comme tu le faisais tout le temps. Beaucoup de gens me disent de tourner la page... Que tu ne te réveilleras jamais. Mais je ne peux pas les croire. Je suis persuadé que tu finiras par me revenir un jour. On s'est toujours retrouvés. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait même si les médecins n'y croient plus. 2 ans c'est long, mais je refuse de te dire adieu, car sans toi, ma vie est finie. Je t'aime tellement. Si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre... "_

Il resserra sa prise sur cette main qu'il tenait et commença à chanter.

_" You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down "_

Kurt ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser. Il était en train de rêver. Il en était persuadé. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette chanson.

_" Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine "_

Cette fois-ci, il s'en rappela. _Teenage Dream _de_ Katy Perry._ Mais pourquoi Blaine chantait-il cette chanson ? Et surtout à qui la chantait-il ? La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette chanson, c'était de la voiture de Blaine. C'était juste une chanson qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de particulier. Mais là, on aurait dit qu'elle définissait leur amour.

_" I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight "_

Kurt n'écoutait pas toute la chanson. Des bouts lui échappaient pendant qu'il essayait de mettre du sens dans ce rêve. Mais la voix de Blaine était tellement envoûtante... Et Blaine était... tellement Blaine. Bien qu'un peu plus vieux et beaucoup plus triste.

Il n'en revenait pas. Même dans ses rêves, Blaine arrivait à le rendre fou.

_" I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight "_

La chanson finie, Blaine se leva et se pencha sur le corps allongé sur le lit.

_" Je reviendrais demain, mon amour, comme d'habitude."_

Kurt focalisa toute son attention pour découvrir l'identité de cette personne quand tout à coup, un grand cri se fit entendre...

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui. Il prit un moment pour se rappeler de là où il se trouvait. _La chambre de Blaine. _Pourquoi fallait-il que Blaine habite dans un quartier si bruyant ? Il aurait tellement aimé savoir l'identité de cette personne. Il se tourna pour lui faire part du rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire.

Mais il s'aperçut que ce dernier n'était plus là. A sa place se trouvait un bout de papier. Kurt grimaça. Ramasser des bouts de papier ne lui avait pas vraiment porté chance. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retenter le coup. Mais ce n'était qu'un bout de papier et le fait de l'avoir posé sur l'orreiler indiquait clairement qu'il lui était destiné _– non ? -_...

Il ramassa quand même le bout de papier. C'était un mot de Blaine.

_" Je dois sortir, mais je reviens au plus vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime. Blaine. "_

Il sentit la pression s'évaporer. Mais des questions emplirent sa tête. Où était Blaine ? Depuis quand était-il parti ? Il attrapa son portable sur le bureau et lui envoya un message.

_" Blaine, tu es où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il se passe quoi ? Tu vas bien ? " _

* * *

_Madhouse_* = Film d'horreur réalisé par William Butler en 2004.

C'est l'histoire de Clark Stevens qui inquiet de l'ambiance dérangeante de l'asile dans lequel il vient d'être employé, décide d'en savoir un peu plus sur les secrets que cache le mystérieux établissement. Il va rapidement devenir ami avec un jeune patient, enfermé au sous-sol parmi les dangereux, qui va lui en dire plus sur le garçonnet qui arpenterait les couloirs la nuit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou, désolé pour le retard. Je viens de finir mes épreuves de bac :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) - Chouka**

* * *

Blaine pénétra doucement dans son appartement. C'était le petit matin et il ne voulait pas réveiller son ange. Kurt avait besoin de dormir après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces derniers temps.

Il tâtonna, refusant d'allumer la lumière pour aller dans chambre. Mais à sa grande surprise celle-ci était allumé. Il se doutait que Kurt était réveillé. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message mais au fond de lui, il espérait que celui-ci se soit rendormi en l'attendant.

Il observa discrètement Kurt pour l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était couvert de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front. Il avait l'air troublé. Son visage était déformé par ce qui semblait être de la peur, peut-être même de l'incompréhension.

Il se décida enfin à entrer et rencontra de suite les yeux bleus océans de son amant. Un sourire était apparu sur son visage dès qu'il avait vu Blaine.

Voir Blaine lui donnait toujours la force de se surpasser. Peu importe les problèmes qu'il avait. Il se rajusta sur le lit et entreprit de parler à Blaine. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de savoir où son petit ami avait passé la nuit alors qu'ils auraient dû être ensemble. Mais Blaine le devança.

_" Kurt, ça va ? " demanda Blaine inquiet._

_" Oui ça va, juste un petit cauchemar... " répondit Kurt rêveur. Il décida de ne pas en parler à Blaine même s'il y avait cette douleur dans le dos et les jambes qui persistait. " Je peux savoir où tu étais ? " lança-t-il avec son ton le plus sévère possible. Ce qui était assez difficile face aux yeux inquiets de Blaine et son rêve étrange qui remplissait encore ses pensées._

_" J'étais ... " commença Blaine. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à une excuse et il était persuadé que Kurt l'avait remarqué. " Je suis allé faire un tour simplement. "_

_" Toute la nuit ?! " répondit Kurt perplexe. Pourquoi Blaine lui mentait ?_

_" Oui toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer chéri ? " Blaine pria intérieurement pour que Kurt le croie. Se disputer avec lui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait._

_" Rien... Je ne crois rien du tout. Juste que l'on devait dormir ensemble. Je me réveille et tu avais disparu ! " s'énerva Kurt._

_" Je n'ai pas disparu Kurt. Je t'ai laissé un mot. " Mon dieu, pourquoi tout le monde était contre lui ? Pourquoi Kurt ne dormait pas ? Ça lui aura laissé plus de temps pour mettre au point sa version._

_" Je l'ai eu ton mot. Mais ça ne disait pas où tu allais... " répondit doucement Kurt._

_" Ecoute, bébé, je te promets que je suis allé me promener. J'avais juste besoin de faire le vide avec tout ce qui se passe. D'accord ? Arrête de t'inquiéter. " répliqua Blaine doucement en prenant les deux mains de son amant dans les siennes._

_Pourri._ Voilà ce qu'il était. Un pourri qui mentait à l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qui lui demandait de croire son mensonge. Il avait tellement honte de lui, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il devait le faire en partie pour Kurt. Pour avoir une vie meilleure avec lui. Blaine imaginait toujours sa vie avec lui et uniquement avec lui. Il vit un éclair de doute passer dans les yeux de Kurt mais il hocha la tête. Il le croyait.

" _Bon maintenant si on retournait dormir ? " répliqua Blaine._

Kurt ne répondit pas et se contenta de se rallonger à côté de Blaine. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Blaine pour s'endormir. Pas étonnant, il n'avait toujours pas dormi. Kurt, quant à lui, ne réussit pas à dormir. Bien qu'il ait fait semblant de croire Blaine, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il ne comprenant pas, pourquoi Blaine lui mentait ? Ou avait-il passé la nuit et pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de le savoir ?

C'est deux heures plus tard que Kurt décida de se lever. Il en avait franchement marre de rester là à écouter les ronflements de Blaine. Surtout qu'il savait que celui-ci lui mentait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'allait quand même pas fouiller dans son portable. Il avait son code. Ça ne lui donnait pas pour autant le droit de le faire. Mais son petit ami lui mentait. Juste un coup d'œil pour se rassurer, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Blaine n'en saurait rien et Kurt serait rassuré ou furax en fonction de ce qu'il trouverait.

Il se dirigea doucement vers la veste de Blaine. Il trouva son téléphone, entra le code. Il alla directement dans ses messages en jetant des petits coups d'œil vers la porte de la chambre. Il espérait tellement que Blaine ne se réveille pas. Il espérait tellement aussi se tromper et que Blaine soit juste allé se promener. Cependant, il n'imaginait absolument pas Blaine marcher le long de la route en regardant les étoiles. Quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord, mais pas Blaine.

C'est à la lecture d'un seul message que son monde s'effondra.

_" Blaine, ça été pour ce soir mais faut faire plus attention pour que ton petit-ami ne se doute de rien. Tu as pris quoi comme excuse finalement ? Je te rappelle plus tard. - John "_

John ? Qui était John ? Kurt fut pris de tremblements. Blaine était allé rejoindre ce John. Il l'avait laissé pour aller le rejoindre. Comment n'avait-il rien vu ? Était-il si bête et naïf que Blaine avait cru pouvoir jouer avec lui ? Dire qu'il imaginait sa vie avec lui, son mariage, ses enfants...

Il reposa le portable dans la veste et alla dans la cuisine. Il était hors de question qu'il aille se recoucher à côté de Blaine. Tout ce dont il avait envie là c'était de partir et pleurer. Non ! Rectification, lui dire ses quatre vérités, le gifler, partir et pleurer.

Il l'aimait, et savoir qu'il pouvait faire ça. Il lui avait menti sans aucun état d'âme après avoir passé la nuit avec son amant alors que lui était chez lui ! Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il était littéralement en train de bouillir dans son coin assis à la table de la cuisine.

Finalement, il ne connaissait peut être pas l'homme qui dormait en ce moment. Il avait cru le connaître mais il s'était trompé. Il mentait si facilement. Et si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était faux ? Depuis quand avait-il une liaison avec ce John. Depuis quand le trompait-il ?

Kurt n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour et il fallait que son petit ami... L'homme en qui il avait confiance lui fasse ça ! Il ferma les yeux en entendant le réveil de Blaine. Aujourd'hui le lycée avait fermé. Journée pédagogique avait dit le principal. Génial, il allait devoir passer la journée avec Blaine et faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier sache qu'il était au courant. Du moins pas encore, il voulait aller voir jusqu'où Blaine allait pousser.

Il entendit Blaine grogner à cause du réveil. Il l'entendit se lever et se diriger vers lui. Kurt sentait la colère redoubler en lui. Finalement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sans rien dire.

Blaine entra dans la cuisine. Il ne remarqua pas l'état de Kurt. Il se pencha tranquillement vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cependant, il fut un peu surpris quand Kurt mit rapidement fin au baiser. Mais il ne fit pas remarque. Kurt devait juste être fatigué. Ce n'était rien de grave.

_" Bonjour mon amour " lança-t-il joyeux._

_" Bonjour " répondit Kurt peut être un peu trop sèchement pour quelqu'un qui devait ne rien laisser paraître._

_" Mal dormi ? " demanda Blaine en haussant un sourcil._

_" Ouais, c'est ça ! Mal dormi... " répondit Kurt avant de plonger son regard dans son bol de café._

Blaine, surpris, ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers sa veste, attrapa son portable et se cacha de la vue de Kurt. Il avait un message de John. John était le lieutenant Erickson. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'appeler par leur prénom pour que personne ne fasse le lien avec la police.

Il rédigea rapidement une réponse pour que Kurt ne se doute de rien face à sa soudaine absence.

_" Oui. On était efficacse mais faudra prévoir un autre moment et être plus discret. J'ai eu du mal à trouver une excuse. Kurt est loin d'être bête. Je lui ai dit que j'étais allé me promener. Je crois qu'il m'a cru. - Blaine "_

Quand Blaine réapparut dans la cuisine, Kurt avait toujours les yeux rivés dans son bol.

_" Encore un qui a du mal à se réveiller... Adorable. " pensa-t-il._

Kurt releva doucement la tête puis se mit à parler.

_" Dis, je me disais la ballade d'hier à l'air de t'avoir réussi. Tu as l'air plus heureux. Tu voudrais bien la refaire avec moi ? " lança Kurt en prenant son air le plus innocent possible._

Si Blaine avait l'air plus heureux, c'était parce qu'il voyait enfin la porte de sortie à toute cette histoire. Mais maintenant, il avait un autre souci. Ou allait-il emmener Kurt ? il fallait que ça soit un endroit qui était ouvert hier soir... Et c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air.

_" Blaine, tu m'entends ? " lança Kurt plus fort._

_" Euh... Oui je t'écoute. " répliqua Blaine en sortant de ses pensées._

_" Alors la ballade ? T'es d'accord ? " retenta Kurt._

_" La ballade, oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi je refuserais ? " dit il avec un sourire._

_" Cool, je vais me préparer. Je reviens dans 30 minutes. " répondit Kurt en posant un petit baiser sur sa joue._

Blaine avait 30 minutes pour trouver un parc : pas trop loin de chez lui, ouvert la nuit et surtout hier soir. Sinon Kurt allait tout comprendre et Blaine était mort car quand Kurt était énervé, Blaine ne voulait pas vraiment être à ses côtés. Il l'aimait, mais quand son amour s'énervait, c'était quelque chose.

Blaine s'assit sur son lit, fermant les yeux pour réfléchir. Il y avait 12 parcs à Lima. S'il y était allé il aurait sûrement choisi un près d'un lac. Quel parc était à côté d'un lac ?_ Hover Park !_ Parfait.

C'est au bout de 20 minutes seulement que Kurt sortit de la salle de bain. Il trouva Blaine sur le lit les yeux fermés.

_" Blaine ?! Tu es toujours pas près ? " lança Kurt d'un ton un peu trop sévère. Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire sursauter Blaine._

_" Kurt ! Euhh... Oui bien sûr ! J'y vais. " dit-il précipitamment en prenant la direction de la salle de bain à son tour._

Ce fut au tour Kurt de s'asseoir sur le lit. Ses yeux firent le tour de l'appartement. Ce lit sur lequel il s'était offert à Blaine... Cette cuisine dans laquelle il avait fait le repas... Ses doigts effleurèrent automatiquement son cou à l'endroit exact où les lèvres de Blaine s'étaient posées. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu leur faire ça ?

Au bout de 10 minutes, Blaine réapparut, les cheveux encore trempés. Normalement Kurt aurait adoré voir les gouttes tomber sur son torse nu mais en ce moment, il n'avait envie de rien. Rien que d'imaginer Blaine entre les mains de ce John lui filait la nausée. Il pouvait à peine le toucher et il devrait prendre sur lui pendant encore un moment. Ce soir, il devait transmettre le paquet de Max. Il en était venu à se demander s'il devait suivre le plan de Blaine ou non. Le fait que ce dernier lui ait menti remettait tout en question.

Il regarda Blaine s'habiller rapidement. Puis ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui.

_" Chéri, tu es sûr que ça va ? Depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème ? C'est ce soir qui t'inquiète ? Le plan se passera à merveille. Tout est prévu, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais là. " commença Blaine._

_" Non, y a aucun problème Bee. " Il eut un peu de mal à sortir ce surnom affectueux dont il se servait depuis quelques temps. Tout était remis en question. " Oui, enfin c'est ce soir qui m'inquiète... " mentit Kurt. En vérité, il n'était pas si inquiet que ça pour ce soir. Il était juste un peu nerveux sans plus._

_" Je serais là, Kurt. Je veillerais sur toi. Maintenant si on allait faire cette balade ? " déclara Blaine quand son téléphone se mit à bipper. " Excuse-moi " dit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa veste._

_" Blaine, il faut que tu viennes absolument. Nous devons parler de ce soir. - John. "_

_Merde._

_" Euh... Écoute Kurt. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. J'ai un empêchement. Un ami veut de l'aide pour... déménager. J'avais complètement oublié que je lui avais promis. Je te vois après. Je t'aime. " dit Blaine avant de partir de chez lui à toute vitesse._

Kurt se retrouva donc seul dans l'appartement de Blaine. La journée ballade avait complètement était ruinée. Qu'est-ce que croyait Blaine ? Kurt savait que les seuls amis qu'il avait, il les avait laissé tomber. Kurt en était sûr, il était allé rejoindre ce John. Il l'avait laissé après un simple texto !

Kurt se décida. Il n'allait pas passer la journée à l'attendre sans rien faire. Il rentra chez lui. Il allait suivre le plan de Blaine. Et après, quand cette histoire serait terminée, il aurait une petite discussion avec Blaine.

Blaine arriva au poste de police assez tôt. Il passa par la porte de derrière pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il entra dans la pièce. Le lieutenant Erickson était là avec... Jim ?

_" Ha Blaine ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! " commença le lieutenant._

_" Jim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es là pour le compte de Max ? " lança Blaine agressif._

_" Blaine " commença le lieutenant. " Je vois que tu connais Jim Thompson."_

_" Bien sûr que je le connais. Il travaille avec Max. " répondit Blaine toujours aussi agressif. Même si Jim l'avait aidé pour trouver Kurt. Il travaillait quand même avec Max._

_" En fait, Jim est mon indic. " termina le lieutenant Erickson._

_" Indic ? Et moi ? " répondit Blaine._

_" Je devais vérifier tes infos, qui étaient toutes justes d'ailleurs. " répliqua le lieutenant Erickson._

_" Évidemment pourquoi je mentirais ? " lança Blaine en regardant Jim._

_" C'est la procédure Blaine. Si on commençait ?" conclut Erickson._


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou, désolé du retard. J'étais en formation. C'est dans ces temps de douleur que je vous poste ce chapitre que je dédie à Cory. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez - Chouka**

* * *

Rentrer chez lui avait été une véritable torture. L'amour de sa vie, non l'ex amour de sa vie, l'avait trahi. Comment pouvait-il surmonter ça ? Il lui avait tout donné, son cœur, son corps, son premier baiser... Et Blaine avait tout envoyé balader pour une histoire avec ce John. Kurt n'arrivait pas à trouver là où il avait merdé pour que le bouclé aille voir ailleurs.

Ça lui déchirait le cœur de voir qu'avec un simple texto, il l'avait laissé en plan. Il lui avait sorti une excuse bidon. Blaine avait dû se douter que Kurt n'y croirait pas une minute. Son excuse du parc était déjà limite.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'il passait la porte de chez lui sous le regard étonné de sa famille. Il ne devait pas pleurer pour lui. Il avait déjà assez pleuré. Blaine lui avait fait une scène lorsqu'il avait cru que LUI le trompait alors qu'il le faisait en ce moment même. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con et ne s'apercevoir de rien ?

Il s'était fait tabasser pour lui. Il s'était brouillé avec son père. Il avait tout fait. Et Blaine avait tout balayé en un simple texto. Il devait payer. Il n'avait pas le droit de se jouer de lui. Il était peut être naïf, inconscient et tous les adjectifs qu'on lui avait déjà donné, mais il s'interdisait d'être bête. Personne ne pouvait le prendre pour un con. Blaine y compris.

C'est ce soir, en retenant ses pleurs, que Kurt décida de faire payer Blaine. Son plan allait commencer ce soir même. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps à marcher dans les rues avant de rentrer.

Blaine le trompait. Ok il allait faire pareil. Mais contrairement à lui, il ne se voyait pas le faire réellement car ça signifierait la fin de leur couple et ça, Kurt voulait encore et tout de même y croire.

Il s'inventa donc un Jason avec qui il sortait depuis 3 semaines en douce. Il était blond, grand et peintre. Tout le contraire de Blaine. Il savait qu'il allait peut être un peu loin mais le bouclé devait comprendre ce que ça faisait de se sentir trahi par la personne que l'on _"aime"_.

Maintenant la phase deux. Lui envoyer un message en se trompant de destinataire. L'envoyer directement à Blaine, n'aurait pas marché et de plus c'était un B donc pas possible. Mais il avait Jeff. Il était ami avec Blaine récemment au lycée et ne tenait jamais sa langue.

Kurt pleurait maintenant. Il se sentait manipulateur de faire ça. Mais il se sentait tellement mal. Il attrapa donc son portable et rédigea son message.

_" Hé Bébé ! Comment tu vas ? Moi ça va, je suis enfin seul. Blaine est sorti pour je ne sais quoi. Ça te dit de passer à notre lieu de rendez-vous. J'ai envie de toi... Et Jason, n'oublie pas on a toute la nuit ;) Je t'aime - Kurt. " _

Il y était peut être allé un peu fort mais au moins ça provoquerait un électrochoc à Blaine. Ça le ferait peut être revenir. C'est les doigts tremblants qu'il appuya sur envoyer. Son message mit 30 secondes avant d'être envoyé sur le portable de Jeff. Soit il avait fait une véritable connerie, soit il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Blaine revienne. Il envoya un second message pour dire qu'il s'était trompé de destinataire, posa son portable et s'endormit, épuisé par ses larmes mais aussi un peu nerveux.

Blaine était en plein réunion avec Jim et le lieutenant quand son portable sonna. Malgré les plaintes des deux autres, il décida de décrocher.

_" Allo ? Jeff y'a un problème pour que tu m'appelles à cette heure ? " commença Blaine inquiet._

_" Euh... mec, t'es sorti ? " répondit beaucoup trop rapidement Jeff. Blaine savait que lorsque Jeffrey commençait comme ça, il y avait un problème._

_" Oui avec des amis. Pourquoi ? " répondit-il en regardant les deux autres hommes en face de lui._

_" Tu pourrais passer s'il te plaît ? Je dois te dire un truc et au tel je le sens pas. "_

_" Euhh Jeff, je peux pas trop partir là " essaya Blaine face à la tête négative du lieutenant._

_" C'est à propos de Kurt " lâcha-t-il finalement._

_" Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il va bien ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui me l'apprend ? J'arrive " cria Blaine en se levant d'un coup. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux autres " Je dois y aller. Je suis désolé. Y'a un problème avec Kurt "_

Blaine conduit à toute vitesse chez Jeff. Jamais il n'avait été aussi inquiet pour Kurt. Ce jeune homme était son cœur. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il était certain d'en mourir. Le fait que ce soit Jeff qui le prévienne ne le rassurait pas non plus. Il frappa de toutes ses forces à sa porte et Jeff apparut, la mine détruite.

_" Salut, assis toi " l'accueillit Jeff en désignant une chaise. " Tu connais un Jason ? "_  
_  
" Jason ? Non ça me dit rien. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Kurt ? " s'inquiéta Blaine. Il observa Jeff prendre son portable et le lui tendre._

_" Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ton... Oh Mon Dieu ! Il me... Il me... Trompe ! "_

Les larmes coulaient à présent. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Kurt leurs avait fait ça. Ils avaient même un lieu où ils retrouvaient.  
_  
" Comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui l'ai reçu ? " demanda Blaine perplexe._

_" Il a dû se tromper de destinataire mais je pense pas que ça soit vrai " répondit Jeff en regardant son ami pleurer_

_" Pourquoi il nous a fait ça ... Pourquoi ? "_

_" Je ne sais pas Blaine. Je ne suis pas dans votre couple mais je te le redis, j'ai des doutes " tenta Jeff sans grand succès._

_" Comment ça ? " s'inquiéta Blaine_

_" Je lui ai parlé hier. Il m'a demandé si je connaissais un certain John. Il semblait perdu. Je pense pas que ce Jason existe. Pour moi, il l'a inventé pour te faire réagir, mec. Rien que le fait qu'il me l'ait envoyé à moi confirme ça. " tenta Jeff_

_" Tu crois ? Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? Kurt n'est pas aussi vicieux. " répondit Blaine_

_" Tu n'as rien fait d'idiot par amour ? Kurt t'aime. Je suis prêt à y parier ma vie. Il n'aime que toi " fit Jeff._

_" Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ? " fit Blaine lentement avant de crier. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il percuta. Comment Kurt connaissait le prénom ? Mon dieu, il était trop bête. Kurt avait vu le message. Il avait cru qu'il l'avait trompé et il avait fait pareil. Tout s'expliquait. Sa soudaine envie de balade, son comportement... Tout. " Merde ! Il t'a vraiment parlé de John ? "_

_" Oui, mais où est le rapport ? " demanda Jeff_

_" Jeffrey c'est évident. Il croit que je le trompe ! Je suis vraiment trop con. " se lamenta Blaine._

_" Tu penses aussi qu'il l'a inventé pour se venger ? " lança Jeff_

_" J'en suis sur grâce à toi. Kurt est beaucoup trop romantique et fidèle pour le faire réellement. Il voudra plus jamais me parler. Ça explique tellement de choses... "_

_" Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ça explique quoi ? " fit Jeff complètement perdu_

_" Mais TOUT. Son humeur, sa soudaine envie de sortir... " commença Blaine " Mais je l'ai perdu... pour toujours.. " les sanglots de Blaine redoublèrent._

_" Mec, m'en veut pas mais tu l'as vraiment trompé ? " Jeff faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour les comprendre mais l'histoire de ces deux-là était encore plus compliquée que son livre de maths._

_" Je ne l'ai pas trompé. C'est l'amour de ma vie, je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça. Mais j'ai encore tout gâché. " fit Blaine en baissant la tête._

_" Mec c'est pas fini. J'en suis sûr. Dis-lui juste ce que tu viens de me dire... " Jeff s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras._

_" Je vais rentrer chez moi... Seul. J'ai envie d'être seul " cria Blaine en sortant. _

Kurt avait mis_ " Je t'aime"_ à la fin de son message c'était sûrement le passage qui avait le plus brisé son cœur même si c'était faux. Ça prouvait que Kurt était brisé. Il avait fait mal à son paradis. Il se démenait pour que leur vie soit meilleure. Il se mettait en danger lui et l'avenir de sa sœur...et il n'avait pas réussi à faire tenir son couple.

Il dut s'y prendre à 3 fois pour trouver le chemin de son appartement. Plus rien ne comptait. Le colis, Max, la police, seule sa douleur restait. Il avait mal comme jamais il avait eu mal. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher et le seul jeune homme à qui il autorisait l'accès à son cœur le piétinait sans ménagement et le pire c'est que c'était de sa faute.

Quand il arriva chez lui c'est sans grande surprise qu'il trouva l'appartement vide. Avant, Kurt lui aurait laissé un mot ou il serait resté à l'attendre. Mais tout cela était fini et il devait réapprendre à vivre seul sans son cœur.

Kurt se réveilla ce matin-là. Il était nerveux. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse et avait le sentiment d'avoir fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il aimait Blaine de tout son cœur. Il l'avait blessé mais il l'aimait toujours. Il savait que Jeff avait dû mettre Blaine au courant ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas de message ce matin en se réveillant. Et ça lui manquait, il avait agis sous le coup de la colère et de la tristesse. S'il avait définitivement perdu Blaine, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Aujourd'hui il était prévu qu'ils se retrouvent chez Blaine pour parler de ce soir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais il était obligé. Il se doutait bien que l'accueil de Blaine ne serait pas super. Mais après tout Blaine aussi l'avait trompé et pour de vrai contrairement à lui.

Il hésita un moment avant de frapper. Et si Blaine refusait de lui ouvrir ? Finalement il se décida à rentrer sans frapper. Il trouva Blaine assis sur le canapé face à des dizaines de papiers. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses traits étaient tirés. On aurait dit qu'il avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Une voix lui parvint de la pièce d'à côté. Il n'était pas seul. Kurt aurait dû s'en douter, il avait le champ libre maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation que Kurt ne serait plus dans ses jambes.

Ce fut au moment de partir que les deux hommes remarquèrent sa présence. Blaine releva la tête si vite qu'elle tournait et un autre homme beaucoup plus vieux fit son apparition.

_" Tu dois être Kurt. C'est ça ? " commença le lieutenant Erickson._

_" Et vous, vous devez être John " cracha Kurt._

_" Exact. Je suis... " commença le lieutenant._

_" La pourriture que couche avec mon mec, enfin, mon ex ! " cria Kurt._

_" Quoi ? Mais... " Essaya-t-il mais Kurt continua._

_" Arrêtez de me mentir ! Je le supporte plus ! J'ai vu le message ! Je sais tout ! " Kurt observa Blaine s'approcher, alerté par le bruit de la dispute " J'ai même inventé un mec pour vous faire réagir et rien. Je vous surprends tranquillement chez lui tous les deux seuls ! " termina Kurt en essayant de partir._

_" Kurt attends ! Je sais que tu as inventé Jason. Jeff m'a expliqué mais laisse-moi parler. Je t'en prie... bébé " tenta Blaine_

_" Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Tu as perdu ce droit en couchant avec ce mec " cria Kurt en pointa John avec dégoût._

_" Il ne te trompe pas. Il est trop amoureux de toi pour ça " répliqua le lieutenant qui voyait la situation dégénérer._

_" Comme si j'allais croire le mec qui couche avec lui ! Pourquoi vous êtes ici alors ? " cria Kurt qui avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même._

_" Je suis le lieutenant John Erickson. Je travaille avec Blaine sur l'affaire Max Wilson. "_

_" Un lieutenant ? Quelle affaire ? Blaine. " demanda Kurt perdu._

_" C'était ça mon secret, Kurt. Je travaille avec la police pour quelle arrête Max. Je ne te trompe pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça " répondit Blaine en se plaçant à côté de lui._

La voix de Blaine était si triste. Il avait fait une énorme connerie. Il aurait dû savoir que Blaine ne le tromperait pas.

_" Oh God ! Je suis tellement désolé... J'ai eu tellement peur et mal. J'ai pas réfléchi. " s'excusa Kurt._

_" Je vous laisse un moment " fit le lieutenant en s'éclipsant._

Blaine enlaça la taille de Kurt. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

_" Je suis tellement désolé Kurt. Que tu aies dû vivre tout ça. Je t'aime. Je ne nous ferais jamais ça. " susurra-t-il doucement._

Kurt se redressa, attrapa le visage de Blaine et l'embrassa tendrement.

_" On oublie tout ? " demanda-t-il doucement._

_" On oublie tout " répondit Blaine en se penchant pour embrasser Kurt une seconde fois._


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement _Secret_ touche à sa fin. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre et un épilogue après celui-ci. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez - Chouka**

* * *

Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser quand le lieutenant Erickson fit son apparition.

Depuis qu'il était sur cette affaire, il n'avait considéré Blaine que comme un jeune homme courageux d'avoir le cran de s'opposer à Mr Wilson. Mais dès qu'il vit la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Blaine Anderson était un jeune homme amoureux.

John avait toujours pensé que les adolescents ne pouvaient pas connaître le grand amour. Il n'avait qu'à regarder son fils pour le savoir. Il changeait de petite amie tous les deux jours. Mais ces deux jeunes hommes respiraient l'amour et ça se voyait.

Après tout, quel adolescent irait risquer sa vie pour aider la personne qu'il aime ? Certes ça existait mais c'était tout de même assez rare. Il fit un petit sourire en observant ce couple.

Kurt - bien qu'il l'ait violemment attaqué tout à l'heure - semblait totalement calme et prenait le visage du bouclé entre ses mains comme s'il risquait de casser quelque chose de précieux. Le bouclé soupirait de bonheur en fermant les yeux pour profiter de la caresse.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et se prouver leur amour. Leurs gestes voulaient tous dire. Kurt approcha son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Ce dernier enroula doucement ses bras autour du cou du châtain en approfondissant leur baiser.

Ils n'étaient pas comme tous les jeunes couples. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas rapidement. Ils prenaient le temps de se savourer, de sentir les lèvres de l'autre comme ci d'un moment à l'autre, tout serait fini à jamais.

John n'avait jamais vu autant d'amour en une seule fois. Des gestes simples suffisaient à l'affirmer. Blaine caressait tendrement le cou de son amour pendant que les mains de ce dernier se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Il avait bien cru que l'affaire allait être compromise à un moment.

Quand il était arrivé ce matin, il avait de suite vu que Blaine n'était pas dans son état normal. Il se rappela de la discussion de la veille quand il était parti en courant _- " Je dois y aller. Je suis désolé. Y'a un problème avec Kurt " -._ Kurt. Ce jeune homme semblait dicter ses états d'âmes et ses actes. C'était pour ça qu'il doutait des capacités de Blaine pour cette mission. Le bouclé ne semblait vraiment pas bien.

Mais maintenant cela avait changé. John ne doutait plus de rien. Personne d'autre que ce couple ne pourrait réussir avec Max Wilson. Leur amour était leur force.

Kurt avait descendu ses mains et commencer à jouer avec le bas du t-shirt de Blaine. Il passa doucement sa main en dessous caressant la peau halée de ce dernier. Le bouclé gémissait faiblement en murmurant le prénom de son amant en boucle. Il en était persuadé, que ça soit Kurt ou Blaine, ils avaient tous les deux complètement oublié sa présence.

Le lieutenant toussotât pour marquer sa présence. Il était gêné de les arrêter mais ils avaient un plan à prévoir et c'était pour ce soir.

_" Désolé de vous interrompre mais on a encore des choses à voir " déclara-t-il_

_" Euh Oui, bien sûr " répondit Blaine en essayant de remettre correctement leurs vêtements._

Kurt était rouge écrevisse. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Blaine ne s'en était pas rappelé non plus. Ce dernier - bien que moins rouge que Kurt - avait la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer le désir qui commençait à apparaître dans ses yeux.

_" Évidemment, je... " commença Kurt en regardant autour de lui rapidement " Je vais m'assoir... Sur le canapé. Oui c'est ça. Je vais m'assoir "  
_  
Le lieutenant rigola. On aurait dit qu'il venait de surprendre les deux jeunes hommes en pleine action. Même ils s'étaient juste embrassés. Il se dirigea accompagné de Blaine vers le canapé où étaient entreposées plusieurs feuilles.

Blaine alla s'assoir a coté de Kurt effleurant légèrement sa cuisse avec la sienne. Kurt se sentit devenir encore plus rouge. Il ne savait même pas si c'était encore physiquement possible. Le lieutenant se plaça devant eux sur le petit tabouret en bois.

_" Donc, Kurt ça va faire longtemps que Blaine et moi-même travaillons sur ce plan " commença-t-il_

_" Je le sais. Enfin... Maintenant " répondit Kurt en regardant Blaine_

_" Le paquet que tu dois transmettre est toujours dans ton coffre. Monsieur Wilson a ce soir un gala de bienséance. Je sais, moi aussi j'en rigole "_

_" Bienséance mon cul " siffla Blaine_

_" Kurt tu devras aller sur le terrain vague près de votre lycée. Tu iras la bas avec Blaine et appelleras Max. " fit John._

_" Mais je ne dois pas aller voir le destinataire ? Et s'il appelle Max ? " s'inquiéta Kurt_

Blaine prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et commença à tracer de petits cercles pour le rassurer mais aussi le détendre.

_" C'est là qu'une partie de mon équipe entre en jeu. Grâce aux renseignements que t'a donnés Max sur le lieu de rendez-vous, nous irons l'arrêter. Pendant que l'autre partie vous surveillera. "_

_" Comment avez-vous eu ces renseignements ? " s'étonna Kurt_

_" Humm... J'ai peut-être copié tes messages un jour où tu ne regardais pas " avoua Blaine honteusement._

Kurt acquiesça et laissa le lieutenant continuer.

_" Je disais donc, tu appelleras Mr Wilson pour lui dire que tu as l'argent mais que tu es tombé en panne au milieu de nulle part. Il viendra donc chercher son argent " l'assura Mr Erickson_

_" Et s'il ne vient pas ? " Demanda Kurt_

_" Il viendra " l'assura Blaine " il tuerait même sa mère pour pouvoir récupérer cet argent "_

_" Ensuite une fois qu'il sera là. C'est autour de Blaine d'arriver et... "_

_" ATTENDEZ ! " cria presque Kurt " Et s'il ne vient pas seul ? "_

_" Il ne vient pas seul. Il sera peut-être avec Jim "_

_" Jim ? " S'interrogea Kurt_

_" Il m'a aidé quand Max t'avait... enlevé. " répondit Blaine._

_" Mais on sait pas s'il sera avec nous ? Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Blaine " affirma Kurt_

_" Chut... Calme-toi Bébé. Il travaille avec nous " répondit doucement Blaine._

_" Je... Ok " conclut Kurt_

_" Blaine arrive. Il devra faire parler Mr Wilson pour qu'il avoue ses actes. Il portera un micro pour être sûr d'avoir sa déposition exacte " finit Mr Erickson avec un petit sourire en coin, visiblement très fier du plan._

_" Ok, mais si Max ne dit rien ? S'il nous attaque ? " demanda Kurt. Il savait qu'il posait beaucoup de questions mais il commençait à devenir très nerveux._

_" Il parlera. Quand Max s'énerve, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et il se vantera de ses actes " répondit Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt._

_" Blaine, et s'il s'énerve vraiment ? " s'inquiéta le châtain._

_" L'équipe du lieutenant sera cachée et l'arrêteront sur le champ. Tu ne risques rien. On ne risque rien bébé " répondit le bouclé en prenant son visage entre ses mains._

_" Je ne veux juste ne pas te perdre... " répliqua Kurt les yeux plein de larmes naissantes._

_" Je sais... Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets. " fit Bee_

_" Pour la vie ? " demanda timidement Kurt les yeux rivés sur le sol._

_" Pour la vie " affirma Blaine en relevant le visage de Kurt et en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

Le lieutenant Erickson toussa une nouvelle fois pour leur rappeler sa présence. Il savait que lorsque c'est deux la commençaient plus rien ne les arrêter. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, seuls au monde plein d'amour.

Le visage des deux adolescents se teinta une nouvelle fois de rouge à en croire que c'était devenu la nouvelle couleur à la mode.

_" Je pensais que... Euh... Je ... " commença Kurt en cherchant une question pour sortir de cette impasse " pour la voiture comment j'explique qu'elle ne peut pas aller plus loin ? "_

_" Ce n'est pas compliqué tu prendras la veille voiture de ton père. Elle ne serait même pas capable de renverser quelqu'un " fit le lieutenant John Erickson._

D'un coup, Kurt commença à avoir très mal aux jambes et aux bras. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que cela avait commencé mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'évacuer cette douleur inconnue.

Il n'était pas tombé et n'avait pas été frappé. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'avoir mal comme ça. En fermant les yeux, il aperçut une rue d'abord déserte.

C'était une rue blafarde, vide où tous les magasins étaient fermés. Du petit marchand de journaux au coin de la rue aux grands magasins.

Puis, petit à petit, il aperçut des personnes courir vers la seule voiture de la rue entière. Il essaya de s'en approcher mais il ne pût bouger. Ses pieds étaient fixés au sol. Kurt entendit des hurlements de douleur et des cris de détresses. Il se concentra plus et pût enfin comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

_" NON ! MON ANGE, RÉVEILLE TOI ! S'IL TE PLAIT... NON ! "_ Étai celui qui revenait le plus fréquemment.

Puis se fit entendre _" VOUS L'AVEZ TUE ! JE VOUS JURE QUE S'IL NE SE RÉVEILLE PAS. JE VOUS TUE ! " _

Des sirènes se firent entendre et le groupe se dispersa. Kurt ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il avait tellement mal. Il avait l'impression que son corps était brisé.

Il eut un choc en apercevant que les cris venaient de... Blaine. Il avait l'air si paniqué. Il tournait en rond ne pouvant plus approcher la personne au sol.

Cette dernière était entourée de personnel médical sortant de l'ambulance qui venait d'arriver. Il tenta d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.

_" De l'oxygène ! Il ne respire plus ! " cria une femme en uniforme._

_" Il fait un arrêt cardiaque ! Le défibrillateur vite ! "_

Suivi de _" Un, Deux, Trois... Charger ! On recommence. Un, Deux, Trois ! Charger ! " et de " Aller petit, vie ! S'il te plait... vie ! "  
_  
Puis une seconde plus tard qui lui parut une heure, un cri se fit entendre

_" Il respire ! Un brancard ! Il faut l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital ! Appelez-les, prévenez-les qu'on amène un blessé grave " cria un homme près de l'ambulance. _

Une fois tout le personnel entré. Des nouveaux cris retentirent.

_" Je dois venir ! C'est mon mari ! Laissez-moi monter ! " criait Blaine en s'accrochant aux portes.  
_  
_" D'accord Monsieur, montez. On doit se dépêcher pour aller à l'hôpital. Nous avons bien peur que la moindre seconde soit cruciale " répondit gentiment la jeune femme du début.  
_

Blaine monta dans l'ambulance. La dernière chose que Kurt entendit fut _" Je vous en prie... Sauvez-le ! Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ce monde ! S'il vous plait... "  
_  
Blaine avait l'air si triste et accablé. Kurt se sentit soudainement très faible et ferma les yeux en s'essayant au sol.

Quand il rouvrît les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans cette rue mais sur le canapé chez Blaine. Au même endroit qu'au début de ce rêve étrange.

Blaine le regardait inquiet et Erickson avait un verre d'eau a la main.

_" Kurt ! Tu es réveillé. Tu m'as fait peur... Comment tu te sens ? " s'inquiéta Blaine_

_" Mmmm ça va. Juste un truc bizarre... J'ai l'habitude " essaya Kurt en espérant que le bouclé s'arrêterait là avec ses questions._

_" John, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ? " demanda Blaine les yeux rivés sur son amour_

_" Oui, je vais y aller. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Tu pourras continuer s'il a des questions. Je rentre au poste en attendant ce soir " répondit John._

_" Ça va " fit Blaine_

_" A ce soir " répondit faiblement Kurt_

A peine entendit-il la porte claquer que le bouclé s'agenouilla devant Kurt et lui pris délicatement les mains les caressant avec ses pouces.

_" Kurt... " commença Blaine mais en voyant ce dernier tourner honteusement la tête, il essaya alors autre chose " mon amour, regarde-moi "  
_  
Kurt tourna alors la tête et encra ses yeux bleus océans dans ceux mordorés de son petit-ami.

_" C'est quoi cette histoire de trucs bizarres dont tu as l'habitude ? " retenta Blaine_

_" Tu vas me prendre pour un fou Blaine " répondit Kurt_

_" Jamais. Je t'écoute " fit sincèrement Blaine_

Kurt abandonna et finit par commencer à tout lui raconter.

_" Depuis quelques temps, que ce soit quand je ferme les yeux ou pas, j'ai comme des flashs qui apparaissent. Ils ont l'air tellement vrai que c'en est effrayant. Dans chacun d'eux, je ne peux pas agir. Juste regarder " lâcha Kurt_

_" Des flashs ? Sur quoi ? " demanda Blaine intrigué_

_" Principalement avec toi en plus vieux. Je t'ai vu avec une alliance chantant Teenage Dream à un lit d'hôpital ou encore en pleurs parce que ton mari avait été renversé et beaucoup d'autre chose " répondit Kurt faiblement_

_" Moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Kurt, je t'aurais aidé. Tu penses que c'est quoi ? " murmura Blaine en s'approchant de Kurt._

_" Je ne sais pas. Ça ne peut pas être des souvenirs. On est que des adolescents et on n'est même pas mariés... Enfin... Je veux dire... Humm je n'ai jamais vu si c'était vraiment moi le mari à chaque fois donc... " fit Kurt en détournant la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol._

_" Eh Kurt ! Regarde-moi mon ange... " fit Blaine en faisant légèrement rigoler Kurt " pourquoi tu rigoles ? " demanda le bouclé confus_

_" Mon ange... C'est le surnom que tu criais lors de l'accident dans mon flash " déclara Kurt en se calmant._

_" Une preuve que mon mari c'est toi. Ça ne peut être que toi Kurt. Quoi que vu comme ça, j'espère que c'est ton imagination. Je ne veux pas avoir à te perdre comme ça" s'inquiéta le jeune homme brun.  
_  
_" J'espère aussi... " répondit Kurt_

_" En tout cas, maintenant, aujourd'hui, ici, tout de suite, on est là tous les deux. Je t'aime Kurt. Jamais, je ne te laisserais. " déclara Blaine en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en faisant légèrement pivoter Kurt_.

Pour toute réponse Kurt s'approcha de lui et posa fiévreusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_" Je t'aime aussi Blaine " répondit Kurt entre deux baisers._

Cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes que Kurt et Blaine étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre s'amusant à titiller l'autre en l'embrassant un peu partout. Ils connaissaient parfaitement les points sensibles de l'autre. Quand le portable de Kurt se mit à sonner.

_" Bonjour Kurt, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé mais souviens-toi que le dernier délai est ce soir. Je viens d'avoir le contact. Il t'attend toujours depuis que je t'en ai parlé. Je te renvoie ses coordonnées. Fais attention à bien le satisfaire et n'essaie pas de me doubler, Kurt. Sinon dis au revoir à ton père et à Blaine. - Max " _

Kurt tressaillit à la lecture du message mais il savait que dans quelques temps. Il en aurait fini avec lui. Ses proches et lui ne risqueraient plus rien.

Blaine s'approcha doucement en entourant Kurt de ses bras.

_" Il ne peut plus nous faire du mal " susurra Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt._

_" Je sais " répondit Kurt en caressant d'une main le bras de Blaine. " J'ai les coordonnées du contact. Mr D. Cartman, 16h au terrain vague derrière le supermarché "_

_" J'appelle John " répondit Bee une fois que Kurt eut répondu_

Une fois le coup de fil fini, Blaine aperçut que Kurt tremblait légèrement. Il avait l'air si apeuré. Il croyait que ses "Flashs" étaient soit réels soit prémonitoires.  
_  
" Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt... " Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras " tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets " _

Le châtain ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser confortablement sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune. Un peu plus tard le bouclé regarda son portable et soupira. 15h30

Il réveilla Kurt et commença à se préparer. Ils attrapèrent leurs clefs et leurs vestes et partirent vers ce moment qui allait définir leurs vies.

Sur le chemin, Blaine reçut un message l'informant que le client avait été arrêté et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Un terrain vague a côté du lycée. Kurt tremblait de plus en plus. Finalement, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire. Mais tellement de gens comptaient sur lui. Il devait le faire pour eux, pour lui, pour Lili mais surtout pour Blaine.

Les troupes se mirent vite en place et Kurt attrapa fébrilement son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Max et attendit. C'est au bout de la troisième sonnerie qu'il se décida à répondre.

_" Kurt. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis occupé " lâcha- t- il_

_" J'ai l'argent mais ma voiture est tombée en panne. Je ne sais plus quoi faire " Kurt suffoquait. Il ne savait pas du tout la réaction de Max. _

_" Quoi ? Mais tu me ramènes l'argent même si tu dois crever pour ça ! " cria Max. Super... Il était déjà énervé._

_" Je ne peux pas. Je suis trop loin et je... ne connais pas la route ! " répondit rapidement Kurt en regardant Blaine lui sourire._

_" Putain ! J'arrive mais je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! T'es ou encore ?! " cria Max_

_" Le terrain à coté du lycée" fit Kurt à court d'air._

_" J'arrive " conclut Max en raccrochant_

_" Il arrive " déclara Kurt aux troupes du lieutenant_

_" C'est bien Kurt. Maintenant va te cacher. C'est à Blaine de jouer " ordonna John._

20 minutes plus tard, une voiture noire fit son apparition. Max en descendit seul.

_" Blaine ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce petit a cru bon de jouer avec moi. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend " rigola Max_

_" Laisse Kurt. C'était mon idée. Je ne te veux plus dans nos vies " dit Blaine calmement_

_" Et comment tu feras pour vivre et pour Lili ? " répondit Max en entrant dans son jeu._

_" Lili ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ma sœur ? J'ai de suite vu que tu y étais trop accroché ! Tu vas nous laisser tranquille à jamais ! " répliqua Blaine_

_" Mais je ne peux pas mon cher. Tu me dois encore des services. Je te croyais beaucoup plus malin que ça. Christina m'avait dit le contraire " rigola Max_

_" Tu connaissais ma mère ? Comment ça se fait ? Répond ! " Cria Blaine_

_" Je connais parfaitement ta mère. Et sous toutes ses coutures " déclara- t- il_

_" Si tu connais ma mère, pourquoi tu m'en veux autant alors ? " cria Blaine. Les deux allaient __céder, ça se voyait._

_" Parce que tout est de ta faute ! Tu as failli tuer ma fille ! " cria Max avant de se rendre compte de se qu'il avait dit_

_" Quoi ta fille ? " demanda Bee complément perdu_

_" Tout est entièrement de ta faute ! J'avais piégé votre voiture pour la récupérer. Ta mère me trouvait trop dangereux. Elle était idiote ! Vous, tous morts. Elle aurait été rien qu'à moi. MAIS TOI ! Toi tu as insisté pour qu'elle vienne absolument à ce foutu parc ! C'est ta faute si elle est encore dans le coma aujourd'hui ! Lili n'aurait jamais dù être dans cette foutue voiture ! Voilà pourquoi je veux ta mort et celle de ceux que tu aimes à tout prix ! " cria Max en sortant son arme._

_" Je... Tu... Lili " Blaine était trop perdu parce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour réagir. Il restait planté là devant l'arme pointée sur son cœur._

_" Tu vas payer ! Après ta mort, j'irais m'occuper de celui que tu aimes le plus. Ton cher petit Kurt. Il est tellement naïf s'il a cru qu'un jour, je vous laisserais vivants ! " cria- t- il en reculant pour bien viser._

C'est à ce moment précis que tout bascula. Max appuya lentement sur la gâchette. Cette histoire devait prendre fin. Kurt, qui avait tout vu, ne pouvait pas rester s'en rien faire. Il allait tuer Blaine. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas en être conscient. Il devait faire quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'instinctivement, il se jeta devant Blaine quand la balle fut tirée.

Blaine se réveilla en observant Kurt à terre, les mains fermement posées sur son cœur.

C'est pendant qu'il sombrait dans un lieu inconnu, que quelque part, dans une dimension inconnue qu'un jeune homme se réveillait enfin, sortant d'un long sommeil au plus grand soulagement de son mari.


End file.
